L'apprentissage de Rodney
by Alpheratz9
Summary: On a toujours quelque chose de nouveau à apprendre et la vie dans la galaxie de Pégase est pleine de surprises. Rodney va en faire l'expérience. MPREG Rodney.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.**

_Episode : Après « Les condamnés » 2-5 _

_Bon, c'est comme pour ma fic "Le rituel ", l'idée n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'un thème mille fois repris dans les fanfictions et j'en ai lu des dizaines dans tous les fandom. J'ai eu envie d'en écrire une moi aussi. Le déclic est venu en lisant celle d'Isajackson "Cas de conscience". Je vous laisse néanmoins la surprise mais bien sûr vous allez deviner très vite le thème, je dirais même avant la fin de ce chapître._

_Alors, pour Isajackson _

**1 )**

-Et cette dent, c'est réparé McKay ? S'enquit le colonel Sheppard sur un ton soucieux.

Le scientifique, étonné par le soudain intérêt que le militaire manifestait à son égard se retourna à temps pour saisir le clin d'œil complice que ce dernier adressait à Ronon.

-Allez-y, fichez vous de moi, maugréa t-il. Le Yéti et Superman s'amusent. C'est sûr qu'il ne vous en faut pas beaucoup à tous les deux. Question humour vous n'êtes pas très exigeants.

-Allons McKay, détendez-vous, on plaisantait, se justifia le militaire en accompagnant ses paroles d'une petite tape sur la tête du scientifique.

-Ah oui ? A mes dépends comme d'habitude. Et puis quand est-ce que vous cesserez cette manie de me taper sur le crane, je suis pas votre punching-ball moi ! Vous savez colonel que j'en suis presque à regretter de ne pas vous avoir désigné quand Torrel m'a demandé de choisir qui allait y passer en premier sur l'île, à Olésia.

-Mais vous seriez bien malheureux si je n'étais plus là McKay, et puis vous feriez quoi sans moi s'esclaffa le militaire, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé votre cul !

-Et moi le votre, lui rappela le scientifique. Il faut que je vous fasse la liste de toutes les fois où…

-Non, pitié ! L'interrompit Sheppard sur un ton suppliant. Epargnez-nous ça McKay. Ronon et moi avons pleinement conscience de votre valeur, hein Ronon ?

Au grand dam du scientifique le satédien éclata d'un grand rire franc. Vexé Rodney se remit en marche en grommelant.

-Ca ne me change pas beaucoup de la dernière fournée de singes savants arrivée avec le Dédale. Je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas déjà fait sauter les laboratoires. J'espère que Zelenka aura l'œil sur eux. Si vous voulez mon avis nous perdons notre temps, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici.

Les sombres corridors s'éclairaient sur leur passage. Ils avaient déjà traversé de nombreuses pièces vides, des laboratoires qui ne présentaient aucun intérêts aux dires de Rodney. Des portes donnaient sur ce qui devaient être des appartements privés qui semblaient tous agencés selon le même modèle : Une grande pièce avec un lit, quelques meubles et une salle de bain attenante. La seule différence était la présence de portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur un balcon ou bien de larges baies vitrées protégées par des rideaux métalliques.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Interrogea le colonel Sheppard. Alors à quoi ça sert tout ça ? S'enquit-il en désignant des consoles le long des murs de la pièce qu'ils traversaient.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

-A plus rien manifestement. Les anciens avaient certainement une bonne raison pour avoir édifié des installations sur cette planète mais ils les ont abandonné, certainement quand la guerre avec les wraith a commencé. D'ailleurs si vous voulez mon avis c'est le docteur Beckett qui devrait se trouver ici, pas moi. Il s'agit manifestement d'un centre de recherches médicales.

C'était Radek Zelenka qui avait trouvé plusieurs adresses de planètes répertoriées dans un laboratoire en explorant la partie d'Atlantis encore classée zone dangereuse depuis les événements qui avaient eu lieu l'année précédente et où le docteur Dumais et d'autres avaient trouvé la mort de façon horrible. Rodney en faisait encore des cauchemars. Mais maintenant ils étaient mieux équipés et prévenus surtout.

Et bien évidemment le colonel Sheppard, appuyé par Elisabeth Weir avait décidé d'explorer chacune de ces planètes.

Les deux qu'ils avaient déjà visité n'avaient présenté aucun intérêt aux yeux de Rodney. Sur la première de vastes serres abritaient les restes de plants divers et variés, contigus à de longs laboratoires ou manifestement on effectuait des recherches qui avaient plus un rapport avec l'agriculture et la botanique que tout autre chose. Plus loin les silhouettes d'immenses silos se découpaient dans le ciel et vu d'en haut on discernait encore les contours de ce qui avaient été autrefois de gigantesques champs cultivés.

Le département de botanique sur Atlantis s'était montré fort intéressé et malgré son peu d'intérêt Rodney ne s'était pas gêné pour s'accaparer les mérites de la découverte de la planète devant une Katie Brown extatique. Il avait décrit les immenses installations d'un air de propriétaire à la botaniste suspendue à ses lèvres, et tout ça devant un John Sheppard médusé !

La seconde était riche en minéraux divers ce qui expliquait les constructions en forme de dômes protégeant les entrées des mines qui semblaient s'enfoncer loin dans les entrailles de la planète. Au grand soulagement de Rodney, des équipes d'Atlantis avaient pris le relais afin d'examiner les installations souterraines.

Ils visitaient actuellement la troisième. Les anciens avaient manifestement « délocalisé » sur d'autres planètes certaines de leurs recherches, c'était l'avis du scientifique.

-Oui, Carson aurait peut-être été intéressé, décréta t-il en s'arrêtant au seuil d'une vaste salle. Son regard fit le tour des murs immaculés et se posa sur les objets identiques disposés en rang d'oignons sur le carrelage blanc. Il devait y avoir de l'animation ici du temps des anciens, croyez-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça McKay ? demanda le colonel Sheppard curieux.

Le scientifique s'effaça pour laisser passer l'autre homme qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

Une vingtaine de petits lits transparents de nouveaux-nés, chacun d'eux protégé par une tente stérile s'alignaient au centre de la pièce.

_A suivre_…


	2. 2

2 )

Les deux hommes suivis de Ronon entrèrent dans la nursery. Tous ces berceaux vides donnaient une dimension étrange à la salle. Sheppard leur trouvait quelque chose de triste. Il imagina un instant les bébés s'agitant, criant ou dormant, leurs petits poings repliés sur leurs bouches. Il se demanda un instant d'où lui venait cette image puis il haussa les épaules.

Ronon s'arrêta près d'un petit lit et écarta la tente transparente qui le protégeait. Il posa sa main à la tête du berceau et John se rendit compte qu'elle en faisait presque la largeur. Il frémit et lui revint en mémoire ces photos qu'il avait aperçu dans une galerie commerciale lors de son retour sur Terre après le siège d'Atlantis. Des bébés, pleins de bébés, minuscules, attendrissants et une de ces photos avait attiré son attention, celle d'un nouveau né recroquevillé dans une main d'homme. Il l'avait montré à la femme qui l'accompagnait et cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils en murmurant il ne savait plus quoi à propos de trucage. Puis il s'était laissé entraîner et avait oublié. Il avait bien autre chose à faire avec la dame en question que parler photographie.

Rodney McKay faisait le tour de la salle. Ces lits vides pourtant destinés à des vies qui commençaient le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se sentait étranger ici, loin de son élément. Les bébés ne l'intéressaient pas et les enfants non plus d'ailleurs. Des petits êtres brailleurs, ignorants, questionneurs et sans aucune autonomie.. Et dire que sa sœur avait tout abandonné pour se consacrer à eux alors qu'elle était si pleine de talents ! Et ils ne faisaient pas exceptions à la règle dans la galaxie de Pégase ! Rodney évitait comme la peste la planète des enfants qu'ils avaient découverte l'année précédente et trouvait toujours de bonnes raisons pour ne pas s'y rendre, arguant que la vérification du bouclier qui protégeait les lieux était du ressort de Zelenka. Elisabeth n'était pas dupe mais elle ne disait rien et esquissait juste un petit sourire ironique et dubitatif quand Rodney exposait ses arguments.

Oui, les enfants étaient une plaie aux yeux de Rodney. Des petits vampires suceurs de temps, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Une porte battante ouvrait sur un petit corridor. Rodney pressé de s'échapper de la nursery s'y engagea.

-Hey Rodney, attendez !

Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui et le colonel arriva à sa hauteur.

-McKay, combien de fois je vous ai averti de ne pas vous éloigner seul ? Mais c'est pas possible, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête !

-Colonel, que croyez vous qu'il puisse arriver ici, rétorqua le scientifique. S'il y a un endroit où nous ne courrons aucun danger c'est bien celui-là, il me semble ! Ah si, vous pourriez bien glisser sur un hochet où vous éborgner sur une tétine, faites attention Sheppard, le danger roooode !

-C'est ça McKay, amusez-vous, grogna le militaire vexé, n'empêche que c'est bizarre tout ça , je me demande à quoi ça sert ce truc.

Il avisa une espèce d'estrade ronde s'y dirigea. Deux demi-sphères s'y faisaient face de chaque coté.

-Ne touchez à rien quand même, avertit Rodney en avisant sur une console proche de la sphère un ensemble de cristaux, cinq petits blancs et un nettement plus grand, de couleur rouge. Je vais en rapporter sur Atlantis, nous pourrons les étudier où bien les donner en pâture aux singes dont je vous parlais et que certains appellent scientifiques ! Ca les occupera un moment.

Il hésita un instant, déposa sa radio et détacha de leur socle les cristaux. Ils se déboîtaient sans aucune difficulté. Il ôta le dernier et l'observa un instant.

Une exclamation de surprise du colonel le tira de son examen. Une lumière argentée émergeait de chacune des hémisphères qui convergeaient lentement l'une vers l'autre. Curieux le scientifique posa le dernier cristal sur la surface jouxtant la console et rejoignit son compagnon au centre du cercle.

-C'est quoi ça ? Questionna le militaire, c'est bizarre ce truc, on ferait mieux de descendre de là non ?

-Pensez-vous ! émit le scientifique, à l'allure où ça avance, nous avons bien le temps. Je suis curieux de voir ce qui va se passer. Vous avez touché quelque chose, non ? Demanda t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

-Mais non, c'est vous ! s'écria le militaire outré par l'accusation, c'est quand vous avez enlevé le cristal là !

-Hum, ça doit être votre gène qui a provoqué cela émit le scientifique qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

-Ben ça alors, vous ne manquez pas de culot vous ! Bon, vous ne croyez pas qu'on ferait mieux de redescendre, je ne suis pas tranquille là, dit-il observant la délicate lueur grise qui avançait certes lentement mais sûrement.

-Colonel, je vous ai déjà dit que nous avons le temps, lâcha le scientifique d'un ton exaspéré, je veux juste examiner…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Le nuage argenté s'activa et les enveloppa brusquement.

John Sheppard s'aperçut qu'il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il se sentit soulevé du sol, comme manipulé par une force invisible. Il pivota et se rendit compte qu'il en était de même pour Rodney. Les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à face baignés dans la lumière. Leurs mains se déplacèrent malgré eux, paume ouverte pour se poser à plat sur celles de l'autre homme.

Ils pivotèrent de nouveau puis il n'eut plus conscience de rien.

Ronon Dex toujours dans la nursery, les doigts refermés sur le petit lit vide se demanda ce que ses compagnons pouvaient bien faire là-bas. Ils n'étaient pas simples ces deux là. Il les avait entendu s'éloigner en se chamaillant mais n'avait pas suivi, obnubilé par les berceaux.

Il fut un temps où lui aussi avait eu des projets, désiré des enfants mais tous ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée le jour où Mélina sa compagne avait été tuée emportant avec elle toutes les attentes du satedien.

Il soupira et releva la tête. Une violente lumière émergeait du couloir où Sheppard et McKay s'étaient engagés. Il se précipita à temps pour discerner deux demies sphères se refermer sur ses compagnons les emprisonnant dans une espèce de lueur argenté.

A suivre…


	3. 3

3)

Le major Lorne perplexe se gratta la tête et fit le tour de la sphère, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont là-dedans ? demanda t-il pour la troisième fois au satédien. Vous dites que cette espèce de …bulle s'est refermée sur eux, comme ça ?

-C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé émit Ronon agacé, je vous rapporte ce que j'ai vu c'est tout.

Lorne appuya son front sur la paroi vitrée et écarquilla les yeux, essayant une fois de plus de discerner au dedans. Mais peine perdue, l'intérieur était baigné dans une espèce de lumière argentée qui rendait tout vision impossible.

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! S'il ne se passe rien il va falloir contacter Atlantis. Faut toujours qu'ils se mettent dans les emmerdes ces deux-là, c'est pas possible !

-Major ! S'exclama Teyla sur un ton patient, ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Le major passa sa main dans ses cheveux, remontant la mèche qui lui tombait sur le front. Teyla avait beau dire, Sheppard et McKay attiraient les ennuis comme les mouches sur..hum, il rectifia mentalement, comme le miel avec les abeilles. Bon, elle avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû exprimer sa pensée à voix haute d'autant plus que le colonel Sheppard était son supérieur mais cela avait été plus fort que lui, ça lui avait échappé.

Pourtant cette mission avait si bien commencé ! Ils étaient partis à deux jumpers. Ce n'était pas de trop vu la dimension de la planète. Le colonel avait décrété qu'un groupe explorerait les installations qu'ils avaient repérées quelques heures auparavant et l'autre survolerait les terres. Teyla avait offert d'explorer la surface avec Lorne, au grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Ils survolaient les lieux depuis une heure environ quand Teyla avait repéré au sol un objet à l'allure vaguement familière. Ils s'étaient posés afin d'en avoir le coeur net et l'athosienne avait reconnu une sonde de repèrage wraith manifestement hors d'usage. Plus loin gisait un blaster et un fusil wraith à moitié ensevelis dans le sol. Lorne et Teyla étaient intrigués. Manifestement leurs ennemis connaissaient l'existence de cette planète mais tous ces objets semblaient abandonnés depuis longtemps. Ils décidèrent de continuer leur exploration mais ne trouvèrent rien qui prouvait un récent passage des wraith.

Ils avaient fini par abandonner les recherches et repris leur exploration. Lorne était définitivement tombé sous le charme de l'athosienne. Elle avait une façon de le regarder qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Et son sourire ! Quel adorable sourire ! Il savourait chaque instant passé avec elle et au moment où il allait trouver le courage d'exprimer son sentiment, badaboum ! la radio s'était mise à crépiter. C'était Ronon avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

La fin de l'enchantement et le début des emmerdes !

Il sourit à Teyla et fixa de nouveau la paroi opaque.

-Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là-dedans ? Demanda t-il au satédien.

Ronon réfléchit un moment.

-Je dirais qu'il a bien dû se passer deux heures depuis que la bulle s'est refermée sur eux. J'ai tenté de la briser mais c'est impossible, je ne sais pas de quoi c'est fait mais c'est solide, je peux vous l'assurer, déclara Ronon d'un ton découragé.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, le rassura Teyla en posant sa main sur son bras, ce que ne manqua pas de noter le major.

Il se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment. Son regard se posa sur les consoles et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle, la plus proche de la sphère. Des cristaux avaient été ôté de leur socle et reposaient en éventail sur une petite table, cinq petits bleus et un plus grand de couleur rouge tout à côté de la radio du scientifique. C'était bizarre, les seuls éléments qui n'étaient pas à leur place dans cette pièce si bien ordonnée. McKay les aurait-il déplacé ? Se pouvait-il que cela ait un rapport avec…

Il se mordit les lèvres. Peut-être que cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Ou bien risquait-il d'aggraver les choses ? D'autre part Sheppard et McKay avaient-ils assez d'air pour respirer là-dedans ? Il devait tenter au moins cela et si ça ne servait à rien il contacterait Elisabeth.

Parfois il fallait faire preuve d'initiative et écouter son intuition. Il l'avait expérimenté plus d'une fois depuis qu'il vivait dans cette galaxie.

Le major Lorne se positionna devant la console et saisit le premier cristal. Il hésita et son regard croisa celui de Teyla. Elle comprit son intention et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-Allez-y, souffla t-elle.

Il décida de commencer par les petits cristaux. Un à un il les remit en place et ne fut pas surpris de se rendre compte qu'il y arrivait sans effort, chacun d'eux s'emboîtant parfaitement dans les petites cavités de la console. Il se saisit du dernier, le plus grand, et fut une fois de plus saisi par le doute.

Une large main se posa sur son épaule.

-Continuez major, reprit Ronon, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Lorne jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la sphère. Effectivement la lumière dense commençait à s'estomper et l'on distinguait même le contour d'une silhouette noire.

Il inséra le dernier cristal dans le socle, celui-ci se mit aussitôt à rougeoyer.

La bulle s'ouvrit lentement et la lumière commença à s'en échapper. Lorne remarqua avec surprise qu'elle semblait aspirée par un conduit qui sortait du mur.

Il reporta son attention sur la sphère et émit un soupir de soulagement. Le colonel Sheppard se tenait assis sur une des hémisphères, ses pieds balançant dans le vide. Il avait l'air un peu hagard mais il était bien vivant. Il secoua la tête et sauta au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il reprenant rapidement ses esprits.

Lorne, Teyla et Ronon le fixaient d'un air bizarre.

-Mais où est McKay ? S'enquit le satédien.

-Rodney ?

Le colonel Sheppard fit volte face et examina la sphère. Les derniers volutes de lueur argentée finissaient de s'en échapper révélant l'intégralité son espace.

Vide.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, argua t-il, nous étions ensemble quand ce truc s'est refermé sur nous. Je le revois encore.

Il examina ses mains, se souvenant de son dernier geste avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Ses paumes à plat contre celles de Rodney. Il força sa mémoire, des bribes de souvenirs commençaient à remonter à la surface, comme des rêves…

La voix grave de Ronon le tira de ses pensées.

-C'est vrai, je l'ai vu quand elle s'est refermée, vous étiez tous les deux à l'intérieur, décréta t-il.

-Alors dans se cas là où est Rodney ? Demanda Teyla inquiète.

Ils firent le tour de la salle et examinèrent une nouvelle fois la sphère. Ils cherchèrent dans les pièces qu'ils avaient visité et celles contiguës mais peine perdue, aucune trace du scientifique.

Il avait disparu.

_A suivre…_


	4. 4

**UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

4 )

John Sheppard se laissa aller contre le siège du jumper et attendit la réaction d'Elisabeth Weir. Il avait fait un résumé clair de la situation même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter finalement.

Rodney avait disparu et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il avait dû revenir au jumper pour établir une connexion claire avec Atlantis car les communications avec la cité passaient difficilement de l'intérieur avec leurs propres radios. Les anciens devaient disposer d'un système plus sophistiqué mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se pencher sur le problème.

Il y avait plus urgent.

Il imagina sans peine Elisabeth là-bas, réfléchissant, cherchant des solutions. Sans aucun effort il pouvait la deviner penchée sur la radio, l'air grave et soucieux, les sourcils froncés.

-John, je vais envoyer des renforts afin de vous aider dans vos recherches. En attendant, essayez de vous ménager un peu. Nous ne savons pas encore si votre passage dans cette sphère aura des effets secondaires. J'ai bien envie de vous demander de rentrer afin de consulter le docteur Beckett mais je me doute que vous refuserez.

-Rentrer ? En effet, il n'en est pas question, pas sans McKay, déclara t-il. C'est peut-être le pire enquiquineur des deux galaxies mais… c'est Rodney, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. D'autre part Lorne et Teyla ont trouvé des armes wraith qui semblaient abandonnées depuis longtemps, ce qui prouve tout de même qu'ils connaissent cette planète. Je ne laisserai pas McKay et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Je comprends, répondit la diplomate, Rodney est irremplaçable et vous verrez, vous allez vite le retrouver, nous allons tout faire pour, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant, sans quoi il ne nous le pardonnerait jamais.

La dernière réflexion arracha un petit sourire au militaire. Il avait bien compris qu'Elisabeth tentait de le réconforter mais c'était un peu vrai, l'ego du scientifique en pâtirait s'il apprenait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout leur possible et plus encore pour le retrouver.

Si on le retrouvait, rectifia intérieurement Sheppard. Il se donna mentalement une grande claque, il devait y croire, quelqu'un comme Rodney McKay ne disparaissait pas comme ça. C'était illogique de penser ainsi mais ce n'était pas de lui, l'homme avait une telle présence !

Il repassa les derniers moments avec le scientifique. La sphère et plus avant la nursery et les laboratoires.

Les labos…Rodney avait fait une réflexion à ce propos. Il avait dit…

-Elisabeth, faites venir Carson Beckett, Rodney a affirmé qu'il s'agissait de labos destinés à des recherches médicales quand nous avons exploré le bâtiment. Peut-être y verra t-il plus clair lui ?

-Bonne idée John, je vous l'envoie, courage et surtout gardez espoir.

Le militaire coupa la communication et sortit du jumper. Il se sentait fatigué mais surtout très angoissé. Que s'était-il passé dans la sphère ? Les fragments de souvenirs qui lui revenaient ne pouvaient être que des rêves. C'était impossible autrement. Il secoua la tête, oui, il était véritablement épuisé et surtout sous pression depuis quelques heures.

Il avisa Lorne qui venait à sa rencontre. Teyla lui avait raconté la tentative de son collègue avec les cristaux et c'était certainement grâce à l'initiative du major s'il était sorti de cette sphère. En attendant l'autre homme le fixait d'un air interrogateur, il désirait certainement savoir quelles décisions avaient prises le colonel et Elisabeth Weir.

-Ils nous envoient des renforts et le docteur Beckett les accompagnera, déclara t-il. Major, je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour m'avoir sorti de ce truc, là-bas, ajouta t-il, vous avez fait preuve d'initiative et sans ça je crois que j'y serais encore.

Lorne haussa les épaules.

-J'avoue que je n'en menais pas large. Sans l'appui de Teyla et Ronon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé. J'avais peur de ne faire qu'empirer la situation.

Il changea de sujet.

-Colonel, je crois que nous allons le retrouver, vous savez. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je suis sûr que tout ceci a un sens. Les labos, la sphère et tout le reste. Les anciens savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça, quelque chose de logique et concret. De ce que nous savons d'eux les anciens ne faisaient pas dans la fantaisie.

-Vous n'avez pas tort Lorne, répliqua le colonel saisi par la pertinence des propos de son collègue mais justement je me méfie des anciens, ils avaient une haute opinion d'eux même et leur propre logique et ils n'en démordaient pas. Elisabeth pourrait vous raconter ce que son double a vécu, sa confrontation avec eux (1 ). Ils n'ont pas fait particulièrement preuve d'altruisme, sauf un, Janus, rectifia t-il songeur.

-J'en ai entendu parler, répliqua Lorne mais c'étaient des génies, ils ont fait des découvertes que sur Terre nous les aurions prises pour des miracles.

-Oui, et bien pour l'instant, le seul miracle que je souhaite est la réapparition de McKay, riposta le colonel sombrement.

Le major allait répliquer quand ils furent interrompus par Teyla qui venait d'émerger de l'entrée principale du bâtiment.

-Colonel, major, s'écria t-elle, venez vite, il se passe quelque chose !

Les deux hommes coururent derrière elle. Ils traversèrent au pas de course les laboratoires déserts et les corridors pour finalement atteindre la salle de la sphère. Un bourdonnement s'échappait de la console principale et les cristaux projetaient des éclats de lumière bleue et rouge à travers la pièce. Le phénomène allait en s'amplifiant. Les couleurs devenaient de plus en plus vives ainsi que la fréquence des projections lumineuses. Le bourdonnement augmenta jusqu'à atteindre des décibels insupportables.

Puis soudain tout s'arrêta, Le silence subit les laissa un peu hagards.

Lorne fut le premier à parler.

-Colonel, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Il désignait un caisson de verre qui venait d'émerger de sous la sphère. Des câbles et des fils le maintenait relié à la console. A l'intérieur on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un homme allongé.

John Sheppard s'approcha anxieux et enjamba les cordons. Il s'accroupit et examina l'occupant.

-C'est lui, souffla t-il, c'est Rodney.

-Est-ce qu'il est… conscient ? S'enquit Teyla.

John perçut l'hésitation dans la voix de l'athosienne et devina sans peine ce que cela suggérait.

Il observa l'autre homme à travers la vitre. Il était nu. John nota horrifié que de fines canules percaient son corps au niveau des bras et de l'abdomen. Pourtant ses traits semblaient détendus et reposés lui donnant un air plus jeune, plus vulnérable aussi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il en était sûr. L'antithèse du Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la large poitrine au fin duvet qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration régulière et paisible.

-Il respire, annonça t-il. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait d'enlever un poids immense de sa poitrine. Soulagé, il prit une longue inspiration.

-Je…je crois qu'il dort.

Les trois autres s'approchèrent. Ronon frappa légèrement sur la paroi, le scientifique ne se réveilla pas. Il essaya plus fort, aucune réaction.

Il donna un coup de poing franc et massif mais le matériau résista. Il allait pour recommencer quand le colonel s'interposa.

-Arrêtez, vous pourriez le blesser avec des éclats de verre, s'écria t-il.

-Je ne crois pas, rétorqua le satédien. Ce truc est incassable, aussi résistant que la sphère et ... il hésita un instant et continua, vous croyez vraiment qu'il dort ?

-J'en sais rien, répliqua le militaire de nouveau inquiet. Il faut attendre, le docteur Beckett aura peut-être une idée.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à contempler l'étrange caisson de verre et son occupant. Ce fut finalement Lorne qui rompit le silence dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Dites colonel, ça ne vous fait pas penser à Blanche-Neige tout ça ?

-Qui est Blanche-Neige ? Demandèrent Ronon et Teyla d'une seule voix.

Pendant que Lorne se lançait dans des explications, résumant l'histoire aux deux aliens dubitatifs mais vaguement amusés, John Sheppard se pencha sur le caisson de verre et posa sa main sur la paroi au niveau du cœur de Rodney. Il grimaça, il n'avait pas aimé l'analogie avec le conte.

Il se souvenait très bien qu'elle reposait dans un _cercueil_ de verre.

_A suivre…_

1 ) Episode 1-15 "Le grand sommeil "


	5. 5

5 )

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire, nous n'en savons pas assez, répliqua le docteur Beckett légèrement agacé au militaire qui l'assaillait de questions.

-Oui, mais il a l'air d'aller bien non ? Questionna John Sheppard.

-Ecoutez, tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il est vivant et que nous ne pouvons pas le déplacer. Vous avez vu comme moi ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure non ? Soupira le médecin. Le mieux que nous ayons à faire est d'attendre et d'espérer.

Le colonel Sheppard acquiesça. Carson avait raison. Leur première idée avait été de transporter le caisson de verre sur Atlantis mais l'essai avait failli tourner à la catastrophe.

Quand ils avaient tenté de désolidariser un des cordons qui reliait le caisson aux consoles afin de pouvoir le transporter une sirène d'alarme avait retenti et des écrans s'étaient subitement allumés laissant apparaître des diagrammes et des électrocardiogrammes. Sheppard n'avait pas su lire les données mais Carson avait réagi au quart de tour.

Il avait immédiatement stoppé le processus de séparation et relié de nouveau le câble à sa console. Après quelques secondes d'angoisse générale tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais l'alerte avait été chaude.

Impossible de ramener McKay sur Atlantis. Pour cela il aurait fallu embarquer les consoles qui clignotaient sans interruption depuis plusieurs heures et le mur avec. D'autre part personne ne savait quelle source d' énergie alimentait le bâtiment. Il était manifestement impossible de séparer même pour un instant le scientifique des appareils qui l'entouraient.

Tout ceci était un véritable mystère pour le médecin. Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait une raison à tout cela, rejoignant sans le savoir le point de vue du major Lorne. Les anciens ne faisaient rien sans avoir un objectif précis, ils l'avaient assez vérifié depuis qu'ils vivaient dans la galaxie de Pégase.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours essayer de comprendre. Il se fit résumer de nouveau le fil des événements et se montra très intéressé quand Lorne et Teyla lui parlèrent de la manière dont le major avait manipulé les cristaux, ce qui avait permis la libération du colonel.

Beckett passa le reste de la journée et les deux jours suivant, escorté par Teyla, Ronon et Sheppard à examiner les divers appareils de ce qui était manifestement le laboratoire principal, il visita entièrement le complexe, les salles, les appartements et resta songeur devant les berceaux alignés de la nursery.

Le colonel Sheppard ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le médecin l'avait examiné mais n'avait rien décelé d'anormal chez lui néanmoins il aurait voulu que John rentra sur Atlantis afin de subir des examens plus poussés mais ce dernier avait refusé net.

Teyla et Ronon étaient restés aussi. Rodney faisait partie de leur équipe et ils auraient eu le sentiment de l'abandonner en quittant la planète.

Mais deux jours avaient passé sans rien apporter de nouveau. Carson Beckett jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney. Le scientifique était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience mais curieusement il avait l'air d'aller bien. Ses joues étaient même un peu rouges. Carson avait noté que parfois un tic léger agitait ses paupières et les coins de sa bouche remontaient comme s'il allait rire. Une autre fois il remarqua les soucils légèrement froncés et les doigts qui s'activaient imperceptiblement.

Il se demanda si Rodney rêvait.

Il avait également décidé d'avoir une discussion privée avec le colonel. Il avait l'intuition que ce dernier ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il se montrait plutôt évasif quand il l'interrogeait sur ce qui s'était passé dans la sphère.

-Docteur Beckett, voudriez vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner ?

C'était Teyla, la jeune athosienne accompagnée de Lorne sourit gentiment au médecin.

-Vous avez besoin de vous détendre docteur et aussi de manger quelque chose, vous devriez venir aussi John, dit-elle s'adressant au colonel assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé au mur.

Le militaire secoua la tête et sortit une barre de céréales de sa poche. Il mordit dedans.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, réprouva le médecin, Teyla a raison, nous devons prendre un repas correct, cela n'aidera pas Rodney de nous affamer.

John Sheppard haussa les épaules.

-Allez-y doc, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Carson soupira. Ce n'était pas que les MRE lui fassent envie mais il commençait à ressentir la faim.

-J'arrive dans un instant Teyla, je voudrais parler un instant avec le colonel.

-Comme vous voulez docteur.

Carson la regarda s'éloigner, Lorne sur ses talons.

-Colonel, commença t-il, John, je voudrais que vous me racontiez de nouveau ce qui s'est passé dans la sphère.

Le militaire tiqua mais répondit non sans impatience.

-Je vous ai déjà tout dit Carson, la sphère s'est refermée sur nous avant que nous ayons eu le temps de réagir. Je n'étais plus maître de mes mouvements, je me suis senti soulevé et je crois qu'il en a été de même pour Rodney. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face et nos mains se sont touchées comme ça. Il posa ses paumes à plat sur celles du médecin, puis plus rien, acheva t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Carson Beckett le regarda dubitatif. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'intuition que le militaire ne lui disait pas tout.

-Rien d'autre, vous en êtes sûr ? Insista t-il.

John Sheppard vira au rouge.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez, éclata t-il, je n'ai fait aucun mal à McKay.

-Calmez-vous, répliqua le médecin doucement en posant sa main sur le bras du militaire dans un geste d'apaisement, j'essaye seulement de comprendre, je ne vous accuse de rien.

-C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai, rétorqua John gêné d'avoir perdu son sang-froid.

-Alors dans ce cas, je m'excuse, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Le militaire hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Bon, peut-être n'avait-il pas véritablement tout dit au médecin mais c'était sans importance. Il ne s'était rien passé, il avait seulement rêvé.

-C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Le regard inquisiteur de Beckett était toujours fixé sur lui. Merde, ce type ne lâchait donc jamais ! Vous n'avez pas faim docteur ? les autres vont vous attendre.

Le médecin allait répliquer quand un chuintement se produisit, stoppant net la confrontation. Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Les cordons et les câbles de détachaient sans aucune aide du caisson et tels des tentacules s'élevaient pour finir par se rétracter et disparaître à l'intérieur des murs. Les cristaux bleus et rouges s'allumèrent, projetant de nouveau des rais de lumières à travers la pièce puis s'éteignirent subitement. Les clignotements des consoles décrurent progressivement et finirent par s'arrêter.

-Que se passe t-il ? Chuchota le militaire.

Comme pour répondre à sa question le couvercle de verre coulissa. Les deux hommes se précipitérent.

-McKay ! appella le militaire se penchant sur l'homme encore endormi, vous m'entendez ? Il prit la main de l'homme inanimé. A sa grande surprise il la sentit se refermer sur la sienne.Il bouge Carson, s'écria t-il, regardez, il serre ma main !

-Rodney ? Le médecin posa le bout de ses doigts sur le poignet, cherchant le pouls. Le coeur battait régulierement puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que les paupières du scientifique bougeaient.

-Il se réveille, déclara t-il avec un soupir soulagé.

Rodney McKay ouvrit les yeux sur deux visages qui le fixaient stupéfait.

-Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? S'enquit-il encore inconscient de son environnement, vous avez un problème ?

Un problème ? Beckett et Sheppard se regardèrent ahuris. Rodney émergeait de trois jours de stase dans un caisson blindé, ils étaient à deux doigts de l'avoir cru perdu et il demandait si _eux_ avaient un problème ?

C'était du pur McKay ça.

_A suivre..._


	6. 6

6 )

Carson Beckett n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela faisait cinq fois qu'il lisait la seconde série de tests effectués sur Rodney et le résultat était incroyable.

Impossible, c'était impossible.

Une première dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

Enfin, de l'humanité qu'ils connaissaient parce que les anciens ne devaient pas en être à leur coup d'essai.

Il relut les données qui s'affichaient sur l'ordinateur et les compara de nouveau à celles récoltées sur la fichue planète où tout avait commencé. Puis il se pencha de nouveau sur les séquences ADN des deux personnes concernées.

Bloody hell ! Il allait y avoir de l'ambiance sous peu sur Atlantis. L'accalmie qu'ils traversaient actuellement allait être de courte durée et cette fois ci la tempête ne prendrait pas la forme d'un wraith ou d'un genii ou de dieu sait quelle entité encore.

Non, là c'était autre chose, complètement nouveau, absolument inédit.

Il se leva de son siège pour aller se poser devant la baie vitrée. L'océan était calme, les flèches de la cité s'élevaient vers le ciel bleu. C'était une magnifique journée. Enfin dehors parce que d'ici un moment…

-Docteur Beckett ?

Une infirmière venait d'entrer dans son bureau, elle remarqua l'air soucieux de son patron mais ne fit aucune remarque. Autant le docteur était un homme agréable et charmant, la personne la plus chaleureuse de la cité à son avis, il n'encourageait pas pour autant une trop grande familiarité au travail.

-Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir quand le docteur McKay se réveillerait.

-Ah, il a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, il dit qu'il a faim, qu'il veut manger tout de suite et aussi qu'il se sent en pleine forme et qu'il doit sortir immédiatement car il a du travail qui l'attend, lui.

Carson Beckett releva le dernier mot et sourit. Rodney avait certainement été assez virulent dans ses exigences, à son habitude et n'avait pas dû ménager le personnel de l'infirmerie.

-Donnez ce qu'il veut à manger au docteur McKay et dites-lui que je passerai le voir dans quelques minutes s'il vous plait, ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire destiné à compenser le manque de civilité du scientifique.

L'infirmière disparut et le médecin reprit son poste devant la fenêtre. Ce qui arrivait là était extraordinaire mais l'existence dans cette galaxie les avait finalement habitué à voir les choses sous des angles nouveaux. Ils avaient plus d'une fois dû remettre en question leurs connaissances et leurs certitudes et jusqu'à présent ils avaient toujours réussi à faire face.

Ils devaient sans cesse s'adapter, c'était finalement la première condition de leur survie.

Il fallait voir chaque nouvelle expérience comme une chance, il en était persuadé. Bon, encore fallait-il que Rodney le soit aussi parce que le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il était intimement concerné.

Il soupira, le principal était tout de même qu'il soit vivant. Il le revit dans son espèce de sarcophage de verre et frissonna.

Le scientifique avait tout d'abord manifesté un certain étonnement à la vue des deux hommes penchés sur lui. Puis il avait réalisé dans quoi il se trouvait en même temps qu'il s'avisait de sa nudité. Carson sourit en se remémorant que la première réaction de Rodney avait été de mettre les mains sur ses parties génitales tandis qu'il tentait de se lever.

C'était Sheppard qui avait enlevé son blouson et l'en avait couvert.

Et Rodney étant Rodney il avait commencé à questionner et Carson , aidé du colonel lui avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en le forçant à rester allongé.

Le scientifique ne semblait ne pas se souvenir de grand chose mais le médecin avait intercepté quelques regards jetés à Sheppard comme s'il attendait des réponses à d'autres questions.

Puis les membres de l'équipe étaient arrivés et Carson n'avait pas été surpris de les voir manifester une joie sincère à la nouvelle du retour de Rodney.

Mais puisque Rodney était conscient et mobile, le colonel voulait évacuer la planète au plus vite, arguant la découverte des armes wraith par Lorne et Teyla. Elles avaient beau dater, c'était maintenant inconsidéré de prendre des risques.

Carson avait approuvé. Il avait fait venir un brancard du jumper , ignorant les grognements de protestation du scientifique qu'ils avaient transporté immédiatement sur Atlantis. Auparavant il s'était saisi de toutes les données possibles émises par les ordinateurs.

Arrivé sur la cité il avait immédiatement effectué des tests et examiné le scientifique sous toutes les coutures.

Le canadien était en pleine forme, mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas maigri non plus. Beckett se remémora les tubes reliés de la console au caisson, certains fichés dans le corps du scientifique. Il avait dû être alimenté ainsi.

Et les résultats étaient là, sous ses yeux. Les anciens avaient trouvé le moyen d'accomplir un véritable miracle médical.

Le médecin retourna à son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il fallait informer Elisabeth de la situation. Il se saisit de sa radio puis se ravisa aussitôt. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait le droit de savoir avant qui que ce soit c'était Rodney, le premier concerné. Et puis il y avait le secret médical, rien ni personne ne devait l'obliger à divulguer l'état de ses patients.

Il allait parler de tout cela avec le scientifique sans rien lui cacher et ensuite il l'aiderait dans ses choix. Rodney n'était pas que son patient, il était également son ami et il respecterait ses décisions.

Décisions limitées de toutes façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant.

Il allait lui falloir du courage pour annoncer cela à Rodney. Il se demanda si un petit remontant ne serait pas de mise mais abandonna l'idée. Il fallait qu'il garde l'esprit clair.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le scientifique trônait comme un prince dans son lit, une table à roulettes glissée devant lui. Carson remarqua avec amusement une petite pile de crêpes posée à coté d'une tasse de café fumante. Il approcha une chaise près du lit et s'assit.

-Bonjour Rodney, comment ça va ce matin ?

-Cha va, émit le scientifique la bouche pleine, faut que che chorte de là, chai du travail moi.

-Vous sortirez tout à l'heure Rodney, avant je voudrais vous parler des résultats des examens que j'ai effectué sur vous.

Pour le coup le scientifique avala tout rond le contenu de sa bouche et s'agrippa aux draps.

-J'ai quelque chose de grave Carson, s'affola t-il et vous venez m'annoncer que c'est la fin !

Amusé par le ton mélodramatique de son ami, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Non, vous êtes en pleine forme Rodney, je dirais que vous n'avez jamais été si bien. Votre taux de cholestérol n'a jamais été aussi correct, votre tension est exceptionnellement bonne, votre coeur bat normalement. Si j'osai je dirais même que votre petit séjour là-bas vous a été très profitable de ce coté là.

-Mais…

-Rodney, Carson repoussa la table et posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Vous savez que les anciens menaient de nombreuses expériences et qu'ils étaient très avancés dans tous les domaines. Ils étaient capables de ce que nous appellerions des miracles.

-Carson, venez en au fait, je vous en supplie vous m'angoissez là, supplia le scientifique en tremblant un peu.

-Bon, reprit le medecin prudemment, nous avons maintenant la confirmation que les installations de la planète étaient bien destinées à une certaine branche de la médecine, on y faisait des recherches, vous me suivez ? Hum, continua t-il s'armant de courage devant l'expression exaspérée de son ami, vous vous souvenez de la salle avec tous ces petits lits de nouveaux nés ?

Rodney pâlit subitement. Il agrippa la main de son ami.

-Carson, vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de me dire ce que je pense que vous pensez ? brailla t-il, dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie !

-Non, Rodney, répondit doucement le médecin en serrant sa main, il n'y a pas de doute, vous êtes enceinte.

_A suivre…_


	7. 7

7 )

-Ce…ce n'est pas possible Carson, balbutia Rodney, vous avez fait une erreur à quelque part, vous vous êtes trompé, je suis un homme merde !

-Non, Rodney, il n'y a aucune erreur , rétorqua patiemment son ami, j'ai comparé les résultats plusieurs fois et le diagnostic est toujours le même, je suis désolé.

-Vous êtes dingue, complètement fou, je ne vous crois pas ! hurla le scientifique en bondissant du lit.

-Rodney, écoutez moi, s'écria le médecin en l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il le plaqua sur l'oreiller et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Rodney, je ne suis pas fou, je suis votre médecin mais aussi votre ami. Croyez-moi je suis aussi stupéfait que vous mais il existe une réalité qui est que d'une façon que je ne m'explique pas, vous êtes enceinte, asséna fermement Carson.

Il relâcha légèrement la pression et recula, laissant plus d'espace à Rodney.

Le scientifique tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui, ce devait être une mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait mais au fond de lui il savait son ami incapable d'inventer une histoire pareille. Il n'aurait jamais eu ni le mauvais goût ni la cruauté pour ça. D'autre part Carson était un professionnel et s'il avait eu le moindre doute il ne serait pas venu lui en parler.

Donc c'était vrai.

-C'est monstrueux Carson, quelle horreur !

Le contenu de son estomac jaillit et atterrit sur la couverture, éclaboussant la blouse du médecin au passage.

-Rodney !

Beckett ôta sa blouse et aida son ami à se lever pour l'emmener sur le balcon. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre. L'air frais fit du bien au scientifique qui reprit des couleurs. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et se laissa tomber lourdement au sol.

Il était littéralement terrifié.

Carson disparut et revint avec un gant mouillé. Il entreprit de nettoyer le visage de son ami avant de l'essuyer avec une serviette.

Rodney se sentit mieux. Néanmoins des bouffées d'angoisse remontaient de son estomac et l'assaillaient sans interruption. Il se sentit d'un coup étourdi, la tête vide. Pris d'hyperventilation il se mit à suffoquer.

Il sentit le médecin l'aider à se courber et il mit la tête entre ses genoux.

-Là, respirez, ça va allez mieux, la voix de Carson lui parvenait, assourdie mais familière, rassurante.

Rodney fit un effort sur lui même et reprit contact avec la réalité. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête s'estompait alors que la crise de panique refluait.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard anxieux de son ami.

-Désolé Carson, lâcha t-il.

-Ce n'est rien Rodney, je comprends.

Le médecin se mordit la lèvre, il y avait encore des points délicats à discuter et pas des moindres mais il voulait laisser Rodney les aborder de lui-même, à son rythme. Il avait déjà admis son état, c'était un premier pas.

-Carson, le scientifique était pâle comme un linge, vous allez m'enlevez ça de mon corps, il n'est pas question que je le garde une heure de plus, asséna t-il fermement.

Premier des points délicats, le médecin s'arma de courage.

-Rodney, je suis désolé, j'ai envisagé cette éventualité bien sûr et croyez-moi, je comprends votre réaction. Je tiens à ce que vous compreniez que je n'ai aucun problème moral et je me sens à l'aise avec cela mais je regrette de vous dire que je ne sais pas comment procéder dans votre cas. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous ses angles mais je ne vois pas comment le faire.

-Vous pouvez m'opérer, je ne sais pas ! supplia le scientifique terrorisé.

Le médecin était ému par la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami mais il savait que mentir ne servirait à rien.

-Ce n'est pas possible Rodney, je suis désolé, répéta t-il pour la nième fois. C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre. Pendant les trois jours passés dans le caisson votre corps a subi des transformations destinées à vous permettre de porter le bébé. Des organes se sont déplacés et d'autres sont apparus. Je crois qu'il va falloir faire avec.

-Carson, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas ! cria le scientifique hystérique. Non ! Non ! Non !

-Shttt Rodney, ça va aller, je vais vous aider, je vous accompagnerais, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Le canadien posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Si vous voulez m'aider, faites quelque chose, vous pouvez provoquer une fausse couche, je ne sais pas moi, je ferais tout ce que vous me direz mais enlevez ça de moi, j'en veux pas, j'ai rien demandé ! S'il vous plaît vous devez bien avoir une idée. Je vous en prie Carson !

-Ce serait dangereux Rodney. C'est une situation inédite pour moi. J'avance pas à pas et j'essaye de comprendre mais je ne ferais rien qui mette votre vie en danger, ne me demandez pas ça.

-J'ai peur, gémit le scientifique, c'est horrible ce que je peux avoir peur, ne m'abandonnez pas, aidez-moi Carson !

-Je suis là Rodney, je ne vous abandonnerais pas répliqua le médecin en prenant la main de son ami. Allez, calmez-vous, je comprends votre anxiété, c'est une situation difficile mais vous allez devoir y faire face, que vous le vouliez où non mais vous n'êtes pas seul, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je vous le promets.

Le silence s'installa ponctué seulement par les hoquets du scientifique. Carson passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Quand l'autre homme se fut un peu calmé, il reprit d'une voix douce.

-Rodney, j'ai passé la nuit à étudier les données que j'ai pu récolter sur la planète. Je crois que la conception et les premiers changements ont eu lieu dans la sphère et qu'ensuite vous êtes entré dans ce caisson afin de subir les modifications nécessaires.

Le scientifique saisit le sous-entendu et rougit.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Carson.

-Rodney, vous pouvez tout me dire, je suis votre ami et j'ai besoin d'être en possession de tous les éléments afin de pouvoir vous aider. Alors je vous le demande, que s'est-il passé avec le colonel Sheppard dans la sphère ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, je me rappelle de rien s'écria le scientifique paniqué. Il fut de nouveau agité de tremblements incoercibles.

-C'est bon Rodney, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler si vous n'en avez pas envie, le rassura le médecin en le serrant contre lui. Là, calmez vous, tout va bien.

Le scientifique retrouva progressivement son calme et le médecin décida de cesser de l'importuner avec ce sujet, ils y reviendraient une autre fois, quand Rodney se sentirait mieux.

Mais le scientifique se dégagea et le fixa doit dans les yeux.

-Carson, il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas sinon vous ne m'auriez pas posé cette question, affirma t-il.

Second point délicat. _Trèèès_ délicat même. Le médecin hésita puis se lança.

-Rodney, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai passé des heures à étudier les données et les informations concernant le fœtus transmises par les appareils. C'est extraordinaire mais elles ont déjà transmis les ADN et…

-_Les _ADN ? Le coupa le scientifique.

-Euh oui. Bon, en fait je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher loin pour deviner à qui appartient le second. J'ai quand même demandé une recherche, vous savez comme c'est rapide avec le matériel dont nous disposons ici. Bon, je peux affirmer qu'il y a deux pères.

Le canadien encaissa le choc.

-John Sheppard, laissa t-il tomber simplement.

Le médecin acquiesça.

-Oui, Rodney, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Le scientifique se tut un moment. Sans doute avait-il besoin de digérer toutes ces informations.

-Carson, pourquoi moi ? reprit-il avec amertume.

-Je ne sais pas Rodney.

-C'est pas juste, gémit le scientifique, vous imaginez ce que je ressens là ? Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

-Depuis quand leur opinion compte t-elle pour vous Rodney ?

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du scientifique, le premier depuis le début de l'entretien. Carson y vit un bon signe. Rodney était passé par le déni puis la révolte, il finirait par accepter, son extraordinaire intelligence l'aiderait. Il s'adapterait à son nouvel état, le médecin commençait à avoir confiance. Après tout, le scientifique n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il finirait par le reconnaître.

-Personne n'est au courant pour l'instant, vous pouvez prendre le temps de souffler. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en informer qui que ce soit. C'est vous qui décidez Rodney.

-Merci Carson, vous êtes un véritable ami, mon meilleur ami même, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Dites-moi, une dernière question…

-Oui Rodney.

-Comment ça va se passer, vous savez, à la fin ?

Carson comprit où son ami voulait en venir.

-Pour l'instant je ne sais pas Rodney, je vais me pencher là-dessus. Je compte retourner là-bas pour en savoir plus. Au pire nous envisagerons une césarienne.

-Oh ! Rodney replongea la tête entre ses genoux et prit une longue inspiration. Carson, ne le prenez pas mal mais j'ai besoin de rester un moment seul, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela, vous comprenez ?

Le médecin hésita. Manifestement il n'était pas emballé à l'idée d'abandonner son ami si tôt après toutes ces révélations. Mais d'un autre coté il fallait le laisser assimiler ces informations, les digérer en quelque sorte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas sauter par-dessus la rambarde, décréta amèrement le scientifique, le monde ne saurait se passer de mon génie !

Beckett sourit.

-OK, je vais vous laisser un moment se décida t-il en se relevant. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée puis se ravisa et revint sur ses pas. Il s'accroupit et posa ses deux mains sur les genoux du canadien.

-Rodney, je me doute à quel point vous devez trouver cela terrifiant mais je pense sincèrement que vous avez fait preuve d'un sacré courage. Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous d'ailleurs, d'autres auraient craqué pour bien moins. En tout cas je peux vous affirmer deux choses : La première c'est que les anciens ne laissaient rien au hasard, c'étaient des perfectionnistes en quelque sorte, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien. La seconde c'est que vous n'êtes pas seul, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber et vous pouvez compter sur vos amis, nous vous aiderons.

_A suivre…_


	8. 8

8 )

Rodney passa la journée suivante à l'infirmerie. Il informa Carson qu'il ne voulait voir personne et ce dernier respecta son souhait en interdisant toute visite sous prétexte que son patient avait besoin de repos. Il ne lui posa aucune question, respectant son désir de silence.

C'était curieux de le voir ainsi parce que Rodney était d'habitude un homme plutôt volubile.

Même le personnel de l'infirmerie, habitué aux éclats du scientifique était mal à l'aise devant cet homme pâle et silencieux. D'autre part personne ne savait de quoi il souffrait, le médecin n'ayant donné aucune information sur son état.

Puis le surlendemain Rodney sortit de l'infirmerie et reprit le travail. Zelenka l'accueillit avec plaisir. Autant son collègue pouvait parfois se montrer désagréable, autant il l'estimait.

En tout cas le tchèque put se rendre compte que son épreuve n'avait pas changé le caractère de Rodney. Avant la fin de la matinée il avait déjà terrifié deux jeunes scientifiques arrivés récemment avec le Dédale et traité de singes dégénérés la moitié du laboratoire. Zelenka était intervenu pour prendre la défense de ses collègues et Rodney s'était calmé un peu.

Puis il s'en était pris à Kavanaugh et là Radek ne s'était pas interposé. McKay n'avait pas toujours tort tout de même.

Bref une matinée tout à fait ordinaire dans les laboratoires d'Atlantis.

Rodney n'avait pas encore revu John Sheppard. Il savait que ce dernier était passé à l'infirmerie ainsi qu'Elisabeth, Teyla et Ronon mais Beckett les avait éconduit. Il ne savait pas ce que Carson avait raconté à ses amis quand ces derniers s'étaient enquéris de sa santé. Le médecin avait dû se retrancher derrière le secret médical ou bien éluder.

Carson était un homme fiable, il savait garder un secret. Le scientifique n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Vers midi le laboratoire se vida progressivement. Rodney se demanda s'il allait se contenter d'une barre de céréale ou d'un sandwich. Il opta pour la première option et déchiqueta l'emballage. Il mordit dedans tout en pianotant sur son clavier quand il entendit un frôlement derrière lui. Il se retourna avec un petit cri.

John Sheppard, assis sur un tabouret l'observait.

-Dites Sheppard, ça vous amuse de faire peur aux gens. Vous voulez que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! s'exclama t-il furieux.

-Vous êtes bien nerveux Rodney, répliqua l'autre homme en levant un sourcil. Je venais vous proposer de venir dîner avec moi, ragoût de…hum, du truc que Ronon a chassé l'autre jour et qui ressemble un peu à un sanglier et mousse au chocolat, ça vous dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, maugréa le scientifique, j'ai du travail à rattraper moi.

-Juste une demie-heure, plaida son ami. Ronon et Teyla ont envie de vous voir. Ils se sont inquiétés pour vous. Et moi aussi, termina t-il doucement.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant en silence.

-Là-bas, dans la sphère... chuchota le militaire.

-Je ne veux pas en discuter, pas maintenant, répondit le scientifique dans un souffle.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, trancha le canadien d'une voix haute et claire. Que voulez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

-Nos mains, je revois nos mains, paumes contre paumes et cette lumière argentée…

-Oui, je crois bien. Allez allons manger puisque vous vous êtes donné la peine de venir me chercher. D'ailleurs Carson me tuerait si je manquais un repas.

-Ah bon, à ce point là ? S'étonna le colonel, pourtant Beckett nous a affirmé que vous alliez bien. Ca va Rodney ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas gardé de séquelles de votre aventure !

Le scientifique qui venait de mordre dans sa barre de céréales faillit s'étouffer. Il toussa violemment.

-Hey McKay, vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle le doc ? S'alarma Sheppard anxieux.

-Non, non, ça va aller, j'ai avalé de travers c'est tout.

Le militaire le fixa dubitatif.

-Je crois que vous me cachez quelque chose McKay, je commence à bien vous connaître.

-Et moi je crois que vous vous faites des idées colonel. Et si nous allions manger ? J'ai hâte de goûter cette mousse au chocolat !

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney passa les deux semaines suivantes à travailler et à réfléchir. Il discuta longuement avec Carson et resta de longues heures sur la jetée à échafauder des projets.

Les premiers jours il était passé par des phases de révolte, de panique et de déprime entrecoupées parfois d'une espèce d'exaltation mâtinée d'orgueil quand il réalisait ce que son état avait d'extraordinaire. Dans ces moments son arrogance naturelle prenait le dessus, il était fier de se démarquer ainsi du reste de l'humanité. Ce qui lui arrivait était unique et serait un tournant dans l'histoire des hommes. Il était sûr de laisser son empreinte dans l'Histoire. Le premier homme enceinte…

Puis son exaltation retombait. Il ne voulait pas rendre son état public, il ne voulait pas être une bête de foire et puis dieu sait de quoi les gens étaient capables. Il voulait être reconnu pour son génie et non pas parce qu'il servait de couveuse à un … Il posa la main sur son ventre, un fœtus ? un futur enfant.

Carson était parti sur la planète afin de réunir plus d'éléments qui l'aideraient à comprendre le processus. Il avait laissé entendre à Sheppard et Elisabeth qu'il était très intéressé par certains appareils médicaux qui pourraient être fort utiles sur la cité.

Les deux responsables n'étaient pas chauds, il y avait du mouvement du coté des wraith en ce moment, de plus ils n'oubliaient pas qu'il y avait des traces de leur présence là-bas. Certains alliés des athosiens avaient signalés des darts survolant des planètes voisines mais le médecin avait insisté.

Il était parti avec l'équipe au petit matin. Rodney aurait voulu les accompagner mais finalement il était resté. De toute façon il avait une expérience importante en cours et n'avait aucune intention de laisser les autres s'en occuper. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver un monticule de décombres à son retour. Zelenka l'avait traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux dans sa langue maternelle et le scientifique s'était juré d'apprendre un jour quelques mots de tchèque afin de pouvoir lui répondre.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand sa radio se mit à crépiter.

C'était Elisabeth. Au ton de sa voix Rodney comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

-Rodney, pouvez-vous venir immédiatement à la salle de contrôle s'il vous plait ?

-J'arrive Elisabeth, répondit-il immédiatement.

Il arriva hors d'haleine au gateroom. La dirigeante le mit tout de suite au courant.

-C'est Sheppard, les wraith leur sont tombés dessus dans le complexe médical. Vous vous souvenez que le major Lorne avait découvert des indices de leur présence sur la planète mais personne ne pouvait dire si c'était récent ou non ? Et bien il fallait croire que ça l'était.

-Comment vont-ils Elisabeth ? s'enquit le scientifique anxieux. Il commençait à se sentir plutôt mal et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. S'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à l'un d'eux...

-Ca va, ils s'en sont sortis, répondit la diplomate inquiète par la soudaine pâleur du scientifique. Asseyez-vous Rodney, vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Elle remplit précipitamment un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Le scientifique but d'une traite et la remercia.

-Ca va Elisabeth, j'ai eu un choc c'est tout. Ils vont bien ?

-Teyla est légèrement blessé au bras mais c'est bénin, à ce qu'il paraît. Ils seront bientôt de retour. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être au courant, il s'agit des membres de votre équipe et…

-Vous avez bien fait Elisabeth.

Une équipe médicale se tenait prête quand le jumper arriva et prit Teyla en charge.

John Sheppard résuma brièvement les événements. Les wraith les avaient certainement repéré dès leur arrivée et laissé entrer dans le bâtiment pour les piéger. La confrontation avait eu lieu dans le laboratoire principal, celui ou se trouvait la sphère. Les atlantes avaient riposté au P.90 en tirant en rafale et avaient eu le dessus. Ils s'étaient sauvés in extremis car un wraith blessé avait déclenché le détonateur d'une grenade qu'il portait à la ceinture, provoquant une forte explosion qui avait détruit le laboratoire.

Rodney fixa Carson avec insistance. Le médecin restait silencieux, il n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Il finit par se décider. Quand il parla il ne regarda personne en particulier mais Rodney comprit que le message lui était adressé.

-Il ne reste plus rien , annonça t-il. Tout a été pulvérisé. La sphère, le caisson, les consoles et les cristaux, tout a disparu.

_A suivre…_


	9. 9

9 )

La destruction des seuls éléments susceptibles d'apporter des réponses changeait la donne. McKay en était bien conscient.

Il resterait donc pour très longtemps encore le seul homme à porter un enfant puisqu'il n'était plus possible d'étudier et encore moins d'utiliser les divers appareils qui avaient permis cette réalisation.

Rodney prit donc le temps de réfléchir aux diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Déjà il pouvait rester sur Atlantis et mettre son enfant au monde dans cette galaxie ou bien retourner sur Terre.

Cette dernière solution ne lui convenait pas. Sans être paranoïaque, il avait assez travaillé avec les militaires, qu'ils soient de n'importe quelle nationalité et divers organismes gouvernementaux, pas tous très officiels et certains vraiment sans scrupules pour se douter qu'à peine arrivé sur Terre ils lui mettraient le grappin dessus et ne le lâcheraient pas. Lui et l'enfant seraient étudiés comme des insectes et s'il n'entrait pas dans leur jeu il pourrait bien se retrouver au cœur d'un de ces projets classés Top Secret, hôte forcé d'un gouvernement ou bien de dieu sait quel organisme.

Il envisagea également l'option de révéler l'affaire publiquement. A la rigueur la notoriété le protégerait mais il rejeta immédiatement cette éventualité. Ils en pâtiraient tous les deux, l'enfant et lui.

Curieusement il commençait à penser à ce fœtus qui grandissait en lui, à prendre véritablement conscience qu'il s'agissait de son futur enfant. Bien sûr il éprouvait encore du ressentiment et il était souvent terrifié, sujet à des crises d'anxiété mais il se sentait plus sûr de lui.

L'acceptation venait petit à petit mais non sans mal.

Il devrait mener cette grossesse jusqu'au bout, il était bien obligé de l'admettre mais si jusqu'à présent il avait subi les évènements il comptait désormais les maîtriser.

Rodney tira donc des conclusions. La première était qu'il devait protéger son enfant et la seconde qu' il aurait besoin d'aide. Il n'y arriverait pas seul.

Donc il resterait sur Atlantis et personne sur Terre ne devrait être au courant de la façon dont l'enfant avait été conçu.

Il en discuta avec Carson qui approuva son choix. Le médecin était un homme assez lucide pour comprendre le point de vue de Rodney.

Le scientifique n'en eut que plus d'affection pour son ami. Si l'affaire s'ébruitait, le médecin aurait largement eu sa part de notoriété. Il aurait été encensé, célèbré, réclamé par ses pairs mais Carson Beckett n'était pas avide de gloire ni de reconnaissance personnelle. Rodney soupçonnait qu'autre chose le portait, une générosité, une empathie particulière. C'était un homme désintéressé, capable de compassion. Rodney trouvait que c'était un homme facile à aimer.

Quoiqu'il en soit l'appui du médecin lui était indispensable et il l'avait obtenu sans condition.

Maintenant il devait avoir une discussion avec John Sheppard.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le colonel appuyé contre un mur de la salle d'entraînement observait Ronon Dex dérouiller les uns après les autres les soldats du nouveau contingent fraîchement débarqué du Dédale.

Le satédien prenait sa fonction d'instructeur très à cœur et débitait du militaire au mètre.

La démonstration était impressionnante.

Quand il n'eut plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, les volontaires n'étant pas non plus des imbéciles Ronon avisa Sheppard et l'invita d'un geste à le rejoindre sur le tatami.

Des sourires carnassiers éclairèrent instantanément les visages des jeunes soldats envoyés au tapis.

Le colonel grimaça. Merde, il s'était fait avoir, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait montrer l'exemple. Il envoya un regard noir au satédien qui l'observait avec un petit sourire ironique quand sa radio se mit à crépiter.

C'était Carson Beckett.

-Colonel Sheppard, pouvez-vous me retrouver à mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

-Maintenant ? Demanda le militaire avec espoir.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas ce serait bien, oui.

Sauvé ! Béni soit le doc !

-J'arrive tout de suite Carson, lança t-il à voix haute, savourant avec plaisir les mines désappointées des soldats.

-Navré les gars, ce sera pour une autre fois, jeta t-il en raccrochant sa radio. Mais ne vous en allez pas tout de suite, Teyla va vous faire une démonstration de bâtons, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer !

_A suivre…_


	10. 10

10 )

En arrivant dans le bureau de Carson Beckett John eut la surprise d'y trouver Rodney McKay installé sur un divan. Il remarqua que le scientifique semblait mal à l'aise et que ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir. Il fuyait son regard, les yeux obstinément fixés sur un calendrier representant un paysage typiquement écossais. Le militaire déchiffra le nom de Kenmore puis s'en désinteressa aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-il intrigué.

-Asseyez-vous là, déclara le médecin, s'emparant d'un siège qu'il posa devant le scientifique.

Perplexe le militaire obéit sans discuter et s'installa.

-Rodney doit vous parler d'une affaire qui vous concerne tous les deux, entama le médecin sans préambule. Maintenant je me retire mais je serais à coté, vous pouvez m'appeler si vous désirez des éclaircissements. Je répondrais à toutes vous questions, dans la limite de mes compétences bien sur.

Le médecin disparut, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le silence s'installa percé seulement par les petits tap-tap de l'index du scientifique sur le bois du canapé. Au bout d'une minute le militaire n'y tint plus.

-Rodney que se passe t-il ? Depuis quand avez-vous besoin de passer par le docteur Beckett pour me parler ?

-Carson est mon ami, répliqua le scientifique d'une voix mal assurée, il me soutient.

John Sheppard ressentit un petit pincement au cœur.

-Moi aussi je suis votre ami, Rodney et si vous avez un problème vous pouvez m'en parler.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, remarqua le scientifique.

-Que se passe t-il Rodney ? Est-ce que ça me concerne aussi ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose ? Allez-y, je peux tout entendre, l'encouragea John.

-Ecoutez colonel, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile alors essayez de ne pas m'interrompre…

-Alors allez-y McKay !

Le scientifique le foudroya du regard.

-Je vous ai demandé de me laisser parler, c'est pas dur à comprendre non ?

-Hum, excusez-moi McKay, vous pouvez parler là, je vous écoute, lança t-il avec un grand sourire, lâchez-vous !

Cinq minutes plus tard le sourire avait disparu.

-Co…comment ? Vous pouvez répéter ça ? Demanda John Sheppard abasourdi, j'ai dû mal comprendre, c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte, vous avez bien entendu, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et il est de vous, les tests ADN le prouvent sans aucune erreur possible.

-Mais je croyais qu'il fallait attendre…

-Le docteur Beckett dispose ici d'un matériel de pointe, le coupa le canadien avec impatience, il a refait plusieurs fois les tests alors nous pourrions gagner du temps si vous arriviez à vous mettre cela dans le crane, termina t-il plus calmement. Est-ce que vous voulez parler à Carson ?

Le militaire le fixait abasourdi, ce devait être une blague que Rodney lui faisait pour se venger de toutes les fois ou il l'avait agacé, et Carson était son complice, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Rodney se leva et ouvrit une porte contiguë au bureau.

-Carson, vous pouvez venir ?

Le médecin apparut. John Sheppard espéra qu'il allait éclater de rire et lui assurerait que c'était une farce, que rien de tout ceci n'était sérieux mais le visage grave du médecin l'édifia.

-Ce que Rodney dit…commença t-il d'une voix tremblante, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, John.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Le médecin l'observa. Le colonel semblait avoir perdu d'un coup sa belle assurance, il était pâle et manifestement effrayé.

Carson reprit point par point les explications de Rodney, Sheppard l'écouta abasourdi, ingérant les informations qui pleuvaient, il finit par poser des questions d'une voix hésitante auxquelles le médecin répondit avec patience.

-C'est donc sûr qu'il est de moi ? Questionna t-il de nouveau.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Rodney tiquer.

-C'est certain , il n'y a pas de doute possible John.

Le militaire se laissa tomber sur un siège et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-C'est dingue ! C'est une histoire de fous ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Répéta t-il pour la nième fois. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de …

-Non, John, je ne prendrais pas de risque avec la santé de Rodney. Il devra mener cette grossesse jusqu'au bout. Carson soupira. Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire je crois.

Il disparut de nouveau. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Rodney avait repris sa place sur le divan. John se demanda à quoi il pensait et ce que le scientifique attendait de lui. Pour l'instant il avait de la peine à assimiler. Quel cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller et découvrir qu'il avait rêvé parce que rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel !

Nom de dieu il allait être père et d'une manière incroyable en plus ! Une première dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Deux hommes qui conçoivent un enfant et l'un d'eux qui le porte. Et il avait fallu que ça lui tombe dessus à lui John Sheppard, militaire de surcroît !

-Rodney, comment vous faites pour rester calme ? Je ne sais pas comment vous y arrivez, surtout vous !

-Vous savez, j'ai eu le temps d'assimiler, répondit le scientifique amèrement, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait donné le choix.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir et d'encaisser moi aussi. Imaginez qu'on vous annonce du jour au lendemain que vous êtes enceinte sans l'avoir voulu et qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire !

Le militaire hocha la tête. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre cela.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

-Colonel, je comprends que ce soit un coup terrible pour vous. Nous sommes tous les deux victimes dans cette affaire mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous en supportiez les conséquences alors je vous propose, si vous le désirez d'oublier tout cela. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous impliquer et je ne vous en voudrais pas, je vous l'assure. Dans ce cas je vous demanderais de me jurer de garder le secret. Il me faudra votre parole.

-Si vous pensez que je pourrais me retirer, pourquoi m'en avez-vous parlé Rodney ?

-Il me semble que c'est plus honnête, vous avez le droit de savoir.

-Vous pensez que je suis capable de fuir mes responsabilités ?

-Je vous en prie, ça fait un peu cliché ça. Vous n'etes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Maintenant à vous de voir. Vous avez peut-être besoin de temps pour réfléchir ?

Le militaire secoua la tête. Il pouvait bien prendre le temps de se triturer la cervelle, au fond de lui il savait déjà qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Rodney. Le scientifique saurait se débrouiller sans lui, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus et manifestement il avait des projets. Mais lui, John, était impliqué, quoiqu'en dise Rodney, même involontairement. Cet enfant était le sien aussi. Il avait souvent pensé à la paternité mais comme quelque chose d'abstrait alors que maintenant cela allait devenir une réalité. Il allait etre père. Il songea avec ironie au nombre de fois où McKay lui avait prédit qu'un de ces jours une bimbo de l'espace allait apparaître avec un marmot possédant une crête noire sur la tête. Bon, pour la bimbo, faudrait repasser.

-Je..je ne vous laisserais pas tomber Rodney, je prends ma part de responsabilité, même si trouvez que ça fait un peu mélodramatique.

Les traits du canadien se détendirent.

-Vous en etes sûr Colonel ?

-Oui, et appelez moi John merde !

-Je vais essayer.

Un petit sourire passa entre eux.

-Comment est-ce possible Rodney ? s'enquit le militaire Comment cela a pu arriver ?

Le scientifique hésita.

-Carson pense que ça a eu lieu dans la sphère. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

-Je…non, rien, nos mains ensemble, paume contre paume.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent gênés.

-C'est tout ? Demanda le canadien en rougissant un peu.

-Je…je crois, répliqua le militaire en rosissant lui aussi sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami. Mais il faut croire que nous…hum, enfin que…vous voyez non ?

-Je pense, oui.

Le scientifique fixait à présent le sol en faisant des demi-cercles avec sa chaussure. John Sheppard embarrassé s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Vous avez des projets ? Vous avez eu plus que moi le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et comme je vous connais…

Le scientifique soulagé leva les yeux de sa chaussure. Là, il était sur son terrain et oui, il avait des idées mais ils auraient besoin d'aide. John était avec lui et un grand poids venait de tomber de ses épaules. Il avait eut si peur que le militaire le rejette, dégouté et ne parte en courant. Bon, ils n'étaient pas tombés en pleurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre non plus mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était John à ses cotés et il l'avait, plus le soutien de Carson et l'aide des autres, ils y arriveraient.

_A suivre…_


	11. 11

_Bon, vous avez trouvé John "gentil". C'est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu en faire le tête à claques qu'il est dans la série. Je trouve que les fanfics permettent de rectifier le tir, c'est ça qui est chouette. Mais les personnages étant ce qu'ils sont il y aura tout de même des hauts et des bas. _

_Pour ce chapitre j'avoue que je me suis surtout amusée, c'est pas très sérieux mais comme je viens d'en écrire plusieurs de suite j'avais envie de décompresser un peu._

_**Et surtout je vous remercie pour vos reviews**._

11 )

Bing !

-Aïe !

-Bon sang mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Major Lorne ?

Le militaire reconnut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix, un accent tchèque inimitable !

-Mais non de dieu, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez coupé la lumière ? S'exclama Lorne furieux en se frottant la pommette gauche, on avait rendez-vous non ?

-Ben j'ai trouvé que c'était plus discret, voilà, avoua le scientifique penaud en rétablissant le courant.

-Discret ? Mais personne ne vient jamais par ici, cet endroit de la cité est désert, vous le savez bien non ?

-Oui mais bon, vous savez comment ça marche, déclara le tchèque en baissant la voix, il se frotta le front, j'aurai pu être suivi. Déjà que j'ai dû sortir incognito du labo !

Le major leva les yeux au ciel. « Incognito », « suivi », mais non de dieu le tchèque se croyait dans un film de James Bond, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourvu qu'il ne se prenne pas non plus pour le héros en personne aussi !

-Vous n'avez pas emmené votre panoplie du parfait agent secret non plus ? Ricana t-il.

-Oh, ça va, rétorqua l'autre homme vexé, vous autres les américains vous n'avez aucune imagination, après tout il s'agit d'une réunion secrète non ? Et puis on ne sait jamais, j'ai trouvé que le docteur Kavanaugh nous regardait d'un air bizarre Rodney et moi aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il nous espionne, vous croyez qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

-Ne le répétez à personne mais je crois que Kavanaugh est un agent à la solde de l'ennemi, Radek, chuchota Lorne sur un ton de conspirateur.

Le scientifique rajusta ses lunettes et le foudroya du regard.

-Tiens, justement voilà votre James Bond Girl ! s'esclaffa le major avisant Ronon Dex.

Le satédien émit un grognement.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda t-il.

-Oh, de rien, le major Lorne vient juste de vous comparer à une fille, rapporta le tchèque perfidement.

-Ah oui ? Les dreadlocks s'agitèrent, vous pensez que j'ai l'air d'une fille ? grogna le satédien.

-Non, pas du tout, se défendit le militaire, c'est Zelenka qui se prend pour James Bond, c'est tout !

-Qui se prend pour James Bond ?

Elisabeth Weir venait de faire irruption, accompagnée de Teyla.

-Radek ! s'écrièrent Lorne et Ronon d'une seule voix. Le satédien connaissait le célèbre espion grâce aux soirées ciné improvisées par Sheppard. Il aimait beaucoup, surtout les méchants. Sa préférence allait à Jaws dont la dentition le fascinait.

La diplomate haussa les sourcils.

-Et bien Radek, je n'imaginais pas du tout ça de vous, le taquina t-elle.

Le scientifique rougit et lança un regard dégoûté aux deux hommes. Il émit quelques mots en tchèque qui ressemblaient à une malédiction.

-Argl, je m'étouffe là ! s'écria Lorne en serrant ses doigts autour de sa gorge et en feignant de s'effondrer, au secours, il m'a jeté un sort !

-Allons messieurs, un peu de sérieux, cessez de vous chamailler, nous devons être soudés, vous savez tous pourquoi je crois.

Les hommes redevinrent immédiatement graves. Oui, ils étaient là pour une bonne raison, aider Rodney McKay et John Sheppard.

Rodney avait compris dès le départ qu'il aurait besoin d'aide s'il voulait garder le secret. Il avait contacté Elisabeth et Radek et John s'était chargé de Teyla, Ronon et Evan. Pour ce dernier McKay avait été un peu réticent mais Sheppard l'appréciait et avait confiance en lui. Après tout on ne lui demandait pas de trahir son pays et puis il était franc et loyal, c'était quelqu'un de solide et on pouvait compter sur lui. Bien sur il était tombé sur le cul quand son supérieur lui avait raconté toute l'histoire mais l'un dans l'autre, il s'y était fait. Et puis il était fier que le colonel lui ai fait confiance en lui révélant un secret qui pouvait ruiner sa carrière et par là même sa position sur Atlantis.

Ronon et Teyla n'avaient posé aucun problème, ils était fidèles à Sheppard.

Zelenka avait écouté le docteur Beckett et Rodney lui exposer le problème avec des yeux ronds. Il avait dû enlever et remettre ses lunettes au moins vingt fois pendant l'entretien mais il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre la position de Rodney qui refusait de rendre son état public. Sans être paranoïaque lui aussi savait de quoi certains étaient capables sous couvert de secret d'état.

Le soutien d'Elisabeth était indispensable mais contre toute attente c'était elle qui avait été la plus réticente. Elle y était allée de son laïus sur la loyauté qu'elle devait à ses employeurs et était censée faire part au Comité International de tout événement qui avait lieu sur la cité. Elle envoyait régulièrement des rapports sur les missions effectuées par les équipes qui exploraient les planètes et rendait compte du pourquoi et comment de chacune de ses décisions. Et là il s'agissait véritablement d'un événement extraordinaire, unique dans l'histoire des hommes, c'était énorme et ses amis lui demandait non seulement de le passer sous silence mais en plus de les aider. Elle avait discuté, présenté ses arguments, juré de protéger Rodney mais ce dernier était resté sur sa position. Elle avait argumenté plus faiblement que le Monde avait le droit de savoir, qu'un événement pareil ne pouvait appartenir à Rodney seul même si elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait de son corps, de sa personne, que cela ne pouvait pas rester le secret d'une seule poignée de personne.

Finalement c'était Carson qui en était venu à bout.

Qu'est-ce qu'une révélation pareille apporterait aux gens de la Terre ? avait-il riposté. Parce que si elle faisait son rapport au comité il y aurait des fuites bien sûr et tout finirait par se savoir. Tous les appareils qui avaient permis ce miracle médical avaient été pulvérisés, il n'en restait que des cendres. Voulait-elle donner de faux espoirs à des milliers de gens qui souffraient de stérilité en leur laissant croire qu'il existait à quelque part une machine qui pourrait résoudre leur problème ?

Et l'existence même d'Atlantis était tenue cachée et ce secret ne résisterait pas à une révélation pareille.

Et Rodney, y songeait-elle ? Allait-elle lui tourner le dos quand il demandait son aide lui qui donnait son temps sans compter, au service de la cité, se consacrant à son travail, prenant si souvent sur son sommeil. Ne leur avait-il pas sauvé la vie plusieurs fois au risque de perdre la sienne, comme quand il était entré dans cette espèce d'entité, faisant preuve d'abnégation et de courage ?

Rodney qui assistait à l'assaut se demanda si son ami ne s'emballait pas un peu là.

Puis Carson avait sortit sa dernière arme et asséné le coup de massue final à la diplomate hébétée.

Et l'enfant, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? avait continué le médecin à une Elisabeth déjà à moitié vaincue. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas droit à une vie normale, devrait-il être pour le reste de sa vie désigné comme quelqu'un de différent, qu'on montrerait du doigt comme un animal de foire ?

Là Carson aurait été le premier à admettre qu'emporté par son élan il avait exagéré, faisant un peu trop dans le mélodrame et le larmoyant, d'ailleurs Rodney le regardait avec des yeux ronds en secouant la tête.

Mais finalement la diplomate avait cédé et accepté de se ranger de leur coté.

Et elle avait bien eut raison, se dit-elle intérieurement parce qu'avec des gamins pareils le pauvre Rodney n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir !

Et voilà que Lorne, Radek et Ronon la regardaient comme si elle était une maîtresse d'école et allait leur taper sur les doigts.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Teyla, entre femmes elles se comprenaient.

-Bon, allez, on y va, décréta t-elle, Carson, John et Rodney doivent se demander ce qu'on fait.

Tous la suivirent dans les couloirs déserts.

-Dites Zelenka, vous n'entendez pas un bruit bizarre ? Souffla Lorne en poussant Ronon du coude.

-Faites attention Lorne, rétorqua le scientifique du tac au tac, j'ai ma montre harpon, vous pourriez bien vous retrouver borgne.

-« Arrêtez, on dirait des voyous avec des joujoux » ! sermonna Elisabeth.

-"Goldeneye" ! S'écrièrent Lorne et Zelenka en chœur.

-Bon, maintenant fini de jouer, déclara la dirigeante en ouvrant une porte.

Ils entrèrent. McKay et Sheppard les attendaient assis sur un petit divan tandis que Carson sortait des bières d'une glacière. Evan Lorne en profita pour s'asseoir à coté de Teyla.

-Installez-vous, déclara le médecin en tendant une petite bouteille à chacun. Rodney tendit la main mais le médecin lui lança un coup d'œil réprobateur tout en ignorant la main tendue.

-C'est bizarre, déclara Zelenka, ça fait un peu société secrète, vous savez, rendez-vous clandestin et tout le reste !

-Ca y est, c'est reparti ! soupira le major Lorne, méfiez-vous Radek, il y a une trappe sous votre siège et si vous nous avez trahi, ziiiip, dans les catacombes !

-Humpff! Grogna le scientifique en croisant les bras, c'est malin tiens !

-Ca suffit tous les deux ! intervint Elisabeth en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère, Laissez parler Carson.

-Bon, nous sommes réunis parce que nous cherchons des solutions afin que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit à propos de l'état de Rodney, commença Carson Beckett.

-Il pourrait le cacher sous une blouse pendant quelques temps, proposa la dirigeante et peut-être faudra t-il que Rodney accepte de quitter Atlantis les derniers mois de sa grossesse si cela se voit trop. Il pourrait se rendre chez les athosiens par exemple.

-Ma grand-mère Sharin serait très heureuse de vous acceuillir docteur McKay, proposa Teyla.

-Il n'en est pas question, bondit le scientifique, j'ai mon travail moi, je ne peux pas quitter la cité comme ça, je suis indispensable ici !

-Et ben, ça ne lui a pas changé son ego, remarqua Zelenka.

-Rodney, il faut accepter de faire quelques concessions, tenta de le raisonner Sheppard, ce n'est pas pour toujours ! Essayons plutôt de trouver des solutions.

Le canadien se rassis, l'air renfrogné.

_A suivre…_


	12. 12

12 )

-Il faut tout prévoir, déclara le major Lorne en s'installant plus confortablement sur le divan. Il remarqua avec plaisir que Teyla assise à coté de lui ne faisait pas mine de s'écarter. Il sentit une brusque chaleur l'envahir et but une gorgée. La bière glacée était bienvenue là.

-Voilà, commença Elisabeth, j'ai une idée. Le souhait de Rodney est de tenir sa grossesse et les circonstances qui l'entourent secrètes, nous sommes d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Néanmoins d'une façon ou d'une autre il apparaîtra sur Atlantis avec un bébé. Mon idée est donc de révéler sa paternité à tous.

Les exclamations fusèrent de toute part.

-Mais c'est un secret !

-C'est pas possible là !

-J'y comprend plus rien !

-Attendez, laissez Elisabeth s'exprimer, intervint Teyla d'un ton conciliant. Elle va nous expliquer.

-En effet, déclara la diplomate, fronçant les sourcils comme une maîtresse à des élèves dissipés, vous avez bien entendu, j'ai parlé de paternité et non de…maternité. Excusez-moi Rodney pour le terme mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre.

-Mais comment ça peut marcher ? Questionna Carson étonné.

-Et bien par exemple nous pouvons inventer une mère fictive. Dès demain une rumeur courra sur Atlantis que le docteur Rodney McKay a une liaison avec une jeune femme athosienne. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en dire trop et Rodney saura bien décourager les indiscrets. Et dans quelques mois cette personne mettra un enfant au monde et ne se sentant pas le désir de l'élever elle le confiera à son père.

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, vous ne croyez pas ? Questionna John Sheppard avec réticence.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais nous avons beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, nous ne voyons pas d'autres solutions. Celle-ci a au moins le mérite d'établir une partie de la vérité. C'est à dire que l'enfant est véritablement celui de Rodney. Bien sûr pour la naissance nous devrons trouver une solution, je ne sais pas encore mais Rodney devra bénéficier de toutes les conditions de sécurité et de discrétion, ce ne sera pas facile. Carson, peut-être serez-vous obligé de mettre une ou deux personnes au courant ?

Elle avait envie d'ajouter " en espérant que tout se passe bien " mais elle se tut par égard pour Rodney. S'il arrivait quelque chose ils seraient tous responsables et s'en mordraient les doigts toute leur vie. Ils prenaient là un grand risque. Elle croisa ses doigts en cachette.

Le médecin approuva.

-Je verrai ça en temps voulu, décréta t-il. Peut-être que Rodney n'aura pas besoin de quitter Atlantis trop longtemps, d'ailleurs je serais plus rassuré de l'avoir ici. Il pourra pour une raison ou une autre garder la chambre, je trouverais une bonne excuse à cela.

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

-Comme ça je pourrais continuer à travailler au moins. Zelenka m'apportera ce dont j'ai besoin et me fera des rapports quotidiens !

Le colonel ne pipait mot. Il se sentait douloureusement exclu de ce plan. Que devenait-il lui dans tout ça ? C'était son enfant également et il lui était interdit de le reconnaître, il avait à peine son mot à dire. Il était le premier à admettre que c'était la solution la plus sage pour l'instant mais la pilule était dure à avaler.

-Il me semble que c'est une bonne idée, déclara le scientifique qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent. J'en profite pour vous remercier une fois de plus, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous tous, ajouta t-il ému. Il tenta de cacher son embarras en se saisissant d'un mouchoir dans sa poche et se moucha bruyamment. Hum… désolé, reprit-il.

Ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à discuter du plan qu'ils s'accordèrent à trouver simple mais efficace.

-Rodney portera une blouse jusqu'à que Carson décide ce qu'il conviendra de faire, c'est une bonne idée, décréta Elisabeth et puis qui pourrait souçonner la vérité ? Tout le monde pensera qu'il a grossi c'est tout. De toute façon nous devrons avancer pas à pas et improviser quand il le faudra. Rodney, je vous propose de déménager d'ici deux ou trois mois dans des nouveaux quartiers plus spacieux, avec un balcon, surtout si vous devez y rester confiné quelque temps. De toute façon vous aurez besoin de plus de place, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je me charge de cela, intervint précipitament John. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord Rodney.

Le scientifique acquièsça avec un soupir de soulagement, heureux de l'aide qui lui était apporté. John trouverait l'endroit idéal, c'était certain.

-Mais si quelqu'un pose des questions aux athosiens à propos de cette mystérieuse femme ? Objecta finalement Zelenka.

-Sharin s'en occupera, j'irai lui parler demain, elle comprendra, intervint Teyla.

-Et comment va t-elle ? S'enquit le médecin.

Profitant de la conversation de Carson avec l'athosienne et du fait que chacun discutait de son coté Rodney en profita pour subtiliser une bière dans la glacière. Il l'ouvrit discrètement et allait porter le goulot à sa bouche quand une main l'en empêcha.

-Tsss, gronda John Sheppard en la lui ôtant, Carson a dit non Rodney !

-Juste une petite gorgée, gémit le scientifique, une toute petite.

Mais le militaire resta inflexible et Rodney dû se contenter de regarder son ami descendre sa bouteille avec délice.

-C'est pas juste, grommela t-il, j'ai droit à rien moi !

Finalement la réunion prit fin. Rodney entendit vaguement Lorne parler à Teyla de balcon et de nuit étoilée et se fit la réflexion que le militaire ne donnait pas dans l'originalité. Néanmoins l'athosienne sourit et acquiesça. Les deux jeunes gens partirent bientôt suivis d'Elisabeth, Radek et Ronon qui s'en allèrent en discutant fébrilement. La discussion semblait tourner autour de James Bond, peut-être allaient-ils visionner un film ? Leurs voix se perdirent bientôt dans les corridors.

Il ne restait plus que Carson, Rodney et John. Le médecin leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les laissa seuls.

Ils se turent un instant puis finalement Rodney rompit le silence.

-Que pensez-vous de leur idée, s'enquit-il, ça m'a l'air pas mal non ?

-Oui, mais seulement je me sens un peu exclu là.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Sheppard, s'énerva le scientifique, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre !

-Et cet enfant, vous comptez lui dire un jour la vérité, comment il est né et que je suis son père moi aussi ? Répliqua aigrement le militaire. Parce que je ne me vois pas vivre près de lui, le côtoyer presque tous les jours et feindre ! Vous décidez de tout et je n'ai aucun droit !

-Je veux seulement nous protéger et vous le savez très bien, rétorqua le scientifique fermement. Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous enlever vos droits comme vous dites, cet enfant est le votre aussi et quand il sera né nous trouverons une solution. Après tout je suis un génie, vous le savez bien et pour un militaire vous n'êtes pas trop bête non plus, termina t-il avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

-Merci McKay, vous êtes bien bon de me reconnaître quelque qualité, quel grand prince vous faites ! Le taquina le militaire.

-N'est-ce pas ? Répliqua le canadien sur le même ton.

John sourit et Rodney se sentit fondre. De quoi se souvenait vraiment le colonel ? Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité quand il prétendait ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la sphère ? Il ferma les yeux fatigué et se laissa dériver, ce dernier mois avait été éprouvant.

-Hey Rodney ça va ? La voix anxieuse de son ami le sortit de sa torpeur. Sheppard le fixait d'un air inquiet.

-Je vais chercher Carson, décréta t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Le scientifique le retint par la manche, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment tranquille. Entre le labo et le reste je suis un peu pris en ce moment.

-Vous devez vous reposer Rodney, il faut dormir et manger à heures régulières, le sermonna le militaire.

-Tiens, vous parlez comme Carson maintenant ? Grogna le scientifique sarcastique, vous avez un diplôme en médecine vous aussi ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour me faire du souci pour vous, assura le colonel gravement. Tenez, allongez-vous et mettez la tête sur mes genoux, ça va mieux là ?

Les genoux en question étaient un peu cagneux mais le scientifique ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

-Vous êtes bien là ?

-Mmoui…

-Alors fermez les yeux et reposez vous.

Quand Rodney les rouvrit deux heures plus tard le militaire dormait à poings fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il ronflait légèrement. Le scientifique sourit. Dans le privé le John Sheppard offrait une image un peu moins glamour qu'en public. Dixit capitaine Kirk !

Il le réveilla et les deux hommes reprirent le chemin des quartiers habités. Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de Rodney.

-Ca va aller, rassura t-il son ami devant l'air hésitant de ce dernier, je vais prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Pas d'ordinateur surtout hein ?

-Promis, allez bonsoir Sheppard, déclara t-il en baillant.

Il s'éclipsa dans ses quartiers.

Le militaire resta un instant devant la porte, indécis. Il aurait voulu encore parler à Rodney de ce plan qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait eu un peu l'impression d'avoir affaire à une bande de gamins qui jouaient à comploter.

Mais peut-être que les gamins pouvaient avoir raison parfois, eux aussi ?

Il haussa les épaules et prit la direction de ses propres quartiers. Il avait grand besoin de dormir lui-aussi.

_A suivre…_


	13. 13

13 )

Rodney McKay ouvrit un œil prudent et resta immobile dans son lit, à l'affût du moindre signe. Cette fois ci il était bien résolu à ne pas se laisser avoir.

Surtout pas de geste brusque. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de sauter de son lit cette fois ci. Il allait se lever lentement, prendre son temps et tout se passerait bien.

Ce matin il ne la laisserait pas gagner, c'est lui qui aurait le dernier mot. Il rejeta draps et couvertures avec prudence et tendit les jambes vers l'extérieur.

-Doucement, s'encouragea t-il, ne pas se presser surtout, bien respirer.

Maintenant il allait devoir se redresser. C'était le moment fatidique, l'instant de vérité. Il y alla lentement, écoutant les réactions de son corps et finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit. Et bien, ça avait l'air d'aller ce matin! En fait il suffisait d'un peu de maîtrise sur son propre corps, c'était une question de volonté.

Décidément dans toutes les situations il restait le plus futé. Se servir de sa tête pour contrôler son corps, voilà, aussi simple que ça !

Il eut un soupir de commisération à l'égard de toutes ces bonnes femmes qui n'y avaient rien compris. Ah, il pourrait leur en apprendre !

Il se leva.

-Arrrrrrgh !

La première nausée le plia en deux, aussitôt suivie d'une autre puis d'une autre encore. Il se rassit en nage au bord de son lit essayant à la fois de retrouver son souffle et de respirer correctement.

Nom de dieu, il fallait qu'il atteigne la salle de bain mais quelqu'un avait dû la déplacer pendant la nuit parce que la porte lui semblait vraiment loin ce matin!

Loin, _trèèèèèès_ loin.

Il laissa passer la première vague de nausée. Bon, si cela continuait il allait devenir un pro sur la question. Dr Rodney McKay, expert en nausées et vomissements.

Merde, erreur ! Grossière erreur ! Il n'aurait pas dû penser à ce mot ! Une image se précisa dans sa tête et là il ne fit ni une ni deux et traversa la pièce au pas de course.

Cinq minutes plus tard il revint s'asseoir d'un pas chancelant. Beurk, quel glorieux début de journée ! Sa radio grésilla, il s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

-Rodney, comment ça va ce matin ?

C'était John Sheppard. Le militaire avait pris l'habitude d'appeler tous les matins pour prendre des nouvelles et le scientifique appréciait cette attention.

-Beuuuuuuuuuurk ! émit-il terrassé par un nouvel assaut de sa récente ennemie.

Trois minutes plus tard le colonel était là.

-Hey, ça va ? S'enquit-il inquiet en avisant le visage pâle et les yeux larmoyants de son ami. Il haussa un sourcil à la vue du boxer du scientifique à l'effigie d'Homer Simpson mais se retint de faire un commentaire, ce n'était pas le moment de le taquiner.

-Nausées, renseigna le scientifique de façon concise.

-Oh !

-C'est affreux, vous pouvez pas savoir, gémit-il J'en ai assez !

-Vous en avez parlé à Carson ?

-Oui, il dit que ça va passer mais en attendant c'est moi qui souffre !

Rodney se morigéna quelque secondes dans sa tête, il ne souffrait pas vraiment. A part ces nausées matinales il était même plutôt en forme, mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps mais après tout il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire plaindre un peu. Il pouvait bien en profiter pour se faire dorloter et même en profiter tout court.

Il songea sans repentir comment d'un seul coup d'œil envieux il avait incité le colonel à lui abandonner sa part de gâteau au chocolat la veille au mess.

Le scientifique avait rapidement réalisé que son état lui conférait un certain pouvoir et il comptait bien l'exploiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Même Zelenka était aux petits soins pour lui, s'enquérrant de ses besoins plusieurs fois par jour, lui apportant une collation et café le matin et l'après midi sous les yeux de ses collègues éberlués.

Rodney fixa le militaire avec ses grands yeux bleus humides.

-C'est pas grave, s'il faut en passer par là, je n'ai pas le choix, lâcha t-il d'une voix résignée. Carson dit que ça pourrait aller mieux si je mangeais quelque chose avant de me lever mais je ne peux pas prendre mon petit déjeuner au lit tout de même !

Il avisa avec satisfaction, du coin de l'œil, Sheppard qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Si je pouvais vous apporter votre déjeuner tous les matins ce serait bien mais les gens se poseraient des questions.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Rodney, j'ai une idée. Je vais vous trouver une cafetière que j'installerais près de votre lit et réquisitionner des paquets de café et des biscuits, comme ça vous aurez quelque chose dans le ventre avant de vous lever, si ça peut vous aider.

Le scientifique ravi esquissa un sourire.

-Merci colonel, vous êtes trop gentil !

-C'est normal Rodney. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-le moi savoir et encore une fois, appelez-moi John, bon sang !

Rodney soupira. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, son ami ne semblait pas prêt à le lui donner. Pourtant il captait quelques regards, des gestes tendres mais malgré ce qui s'était passé dans la sphère le militaire n'était pas encore prêt, c'était évident. Il persistait à prétendre qu'il ne se souvenait de rien même s'il admettait à mi-mots qu'il avait bien dû se passer quelque chose.

Etrange contradiction, songea le scientifique. Peut-être qu'un jour…

Mais que disait Sheppard en ce moment ? Il devait mal entendre parce que là il racontait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout !

-Rodney, je voudrais en profiter pour vous parler des missions, ce serait bien si vous leviez un peu le pied non ? Déclara le militaire se doutant bien qu'il s'aventurait là en terrain miné.

La réaction qu'il redoutait ne se fit pas attendre. Oubliées les nausées, le scientifique bondit hors du lit et se planta devant lui.

-Non, non et non ! s'écria t-il. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion avec Carson. Il n'est pas question que je reste sur la base. Je ne suis pas impotent. Carson lui-même dit que je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme !

John ennuyé tenta de le calmer.

-Mais je disais ça pour votre bien Rodney !

-C'est pas vous qui décidez de ce qui est bien ou non pour moi, ragea le scientifique, vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi oui !

-Rodney, comment pouvez-vous dire ça, c'est pas juste. Le colonel le força à s'asseoir. Allez, calmez-vous, enjoignit-il en lui prenant la main. Je croyais que c'était mieux, voilà tout.

Le scientifique se mit à trembler et hoqueter et Sheppard fut pris de remords. Il fallait qu'il soit un sacré crétin pour avoir mis Rodney dans cet état. Comme pour confirmer ses paroles le scientifique fut agité par un spasme de nausée.

-Rodney, ça va ? Vous voulez que j'appelle Carson Beckett ? S'affola le militaire.

-Non, ça va aller, le rassura le scientifique avec l'air de celui qui souffre mais reste stoïque malgré tout. John se sentit encore plus coupable. Il disparu dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant humide qu'il passa sur le visage de son ami. Rodney se sentit mieux.

-Allez, oubliez ce que j'ai dit, c'était une bêtise, plaida le militaire, je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça, vous me pardonnez ?

-OK, répliqua le scientifique d'une petite voix, mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête maintenant, c'était un réveil agité ce matin !

-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vous embêter avec ça, affirma le militaire avec contrition. Ecoutez, asseyez-vous dans votre lit, je vais vous chercher votre déjeuner en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer et dans la journée je m'occuperais de ce dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, c'est promis.

-Il faut que j'aille travailler, argua Rodney.

-Et bien ça attendra que vous ayez quelque chose dans le ventre, déclara Sheppard sur un ton péremptoire en arrangeant les oreillers derrière la tête de Rodney. Vous êtes bien installé là ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose avant que j'y aille ?

-Euh, si vous voulez bien m'apporter une serviette et puis aussi, tiens, mon ordinateur portable là, sur mon bureau, comme ça je pourrait consulter mes mails, ce sera ça de gagné.

John obtempéra.

-Cela ne vous dérangerait pas de m'apporter également de l'eau ? Non, pas du robinet, la bouteille là. Euh, j'ai oublié de rincer le verre, je vais le faire, déclara le scientifique en faisant mine de se lever.

-Je m'en occupe, restez couché! s'écria le militaire en se précipitant dans la salle de bain avec le verre. Il revint dans la chambre et installa la bouteille et le gobelet sur la table de nuit.

-Ca va aller ? Je reviens dans un moment avec le déjeuner, promit-il.

Rodney acquiesça et lui sourit. Il avait les cheveux en désordre, formant des épis sur sa tête, il portait un boxer avec Homer Simpson tout nu qui tendait les bras et courrait après on ne sait qui et un tee-shirt bleu ciel tout froissé. Mais…John se mordit les lèvres, le scientifique avait un… il ne savait quoi, bon, autant se l'avouer, il était craquant ainsi.

Il se réprimanda pour cette pensée, il ferait mieux de se concentrer au bien-être de Rodney, c'était cela le plus important.

_A suivre…_


	14. 14

_**Episode 2-6 « Trinity **»_

14 )

-Arrêtez tout maintenant ! ordonna le colonel Sheppard alarmé.

Son regard croisa celui de McKay, cette fois-ci il pouvait lire le doute dans le regard du canadien.

-D'accord, répondit le scientifique mais…

Il fut coupé par un retentissant vacarme au-dessus de leur tête. L'arme des anciens s'était déclenchée et tirait de façon aléatoire sur Doranda.

-On part maintenant !

Rodney se pencha sur la console, incapable d'admettre son échec. Il fallait qu'il essaye encore, il devait bien y avoir un moyen. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas lui, pas à ce stade là, il y était presque arrivé ! C'étaient les autres qui se trompaient, si on lui laissait encore ne serait-ce que trois petites minutes il leur montrerait qui avait raison parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur, c'était impossible !

-McKay !

John Sheppard l'empoigna sans ménagement et cette fois-ci il se laissa faire. Ils foncèrent dans le jumper qui décolla aussitôt. Le militaire tentait d'éviter les tirs mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Le scientifique avait retrouvé assez de lucidité pour mesurer dans quel danger ils s'étaient fourrés par sa faute.

-Il faudrait voler de…

-Fermez-là McKay ! s'écria John Sheppard le visage déformé par la colère.

Rodney obtempéra. Cette mission avait été une foutue catastrophe et s'ils s'en sortaient ils avaient de la chance. Il porta la main à son ventre, songeant à cet enfant qui n'aurait peut-être même pas le temps de naître.

Le militaire capta son geste.

-C'est bien temps d'y penser maintenant ! lui asséna t-il avec hargne. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le pilotage du jumper.

Rodney ferma un instant les yeux, assailli par les regrets. Il avait complètement dérapé, perdu la tête, n'écoutant que son ego malgré les mises en garde d'Elisabeth et de Zelenka.

Il s'était obstiné au-delà de toute raison, rembarré Elisabeth quand elle avait manifesté son inquiétude pour lui, accusé injustement Radek de jalousie professionnelle et mis en danger la vie de Sheppard plus la sienne et celle du futur enfant. Il ne manquait plus qu'à rajouter à la liste la destruction imminente de presque la totalité d'un système solaire et il pouvait faire le bilan. Sans oublier la mort atroce de Collins, bien sûr.

C'était un fiasco, pas de doute. Un fiasco total.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay prit la direction de ses quartiers. Il avait la tête un peu lourde. Il venait d'essuyer le courroux d'Elisabeth Weir. Punaise, quand elle était en colère elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et ses cris avaient donné un fichu mal de crane au scientifique plus quelques allusions au fait que lui, Rodney avait des devoirs et des responsabilités vis à vis de l'enfant à naître. Là Rodney avait trouvé que la diplomate outrepassait ses droits. Cela ne la regardait pas et il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais finalement il avait pris le parti de faire profil bas. Après tout il avait impliqué ses amis dans sa grossesse en demandant leur aide alors si parfois ils se mêlaient un peu de sa vie privée, il pouvait faire avec, tant que ça n'allait pas trop loin.

Puis Elisabeth s'était enfin calmée et l'avait libéré.

Ensuite mort de honte il s'était excusé auprès de Radek. Heureusement que ce dernier n'était pas rancunier et puis il connaissait l'ego démesuré de son collègue. D'autre part Rodney soupçonnait que son état avait largement contribué à la clémence du tchèque.

Et maintenant…il restait le plus difficile.

John Sheppard arrivait justement dans sa direction mais lorsqu'il aperçut le scientifique il tourna aussitôt les talons.

Rodney soupira.

-Attendez colonel.

Finalement le militaire lui fit face les bras croisés.

Evidement il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache, ça Rodney l'aurait parié. Le militaire se savait en position de force et allait en profiter.

John Sheppard le laissa bredouiller quelques excuses et implorer de nouveau sa confiance puis du bout des lèvres, l'assura d'un ton hautain et suffisant que lui, Rodney, pourrait retrouver sa confiance s'il y travaillait vraiment.

Puis il disparut dans un transporteur, laissant le scientifique navré seul dans le couloir.

Rodney avait encore quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr Carson serait déjà au courant comme tout un chacun dans la cité. Les nouvelles circulaient vite.

Rodney surprit en chemin quelques regards curieux et des chuchotements dans son dos mais il n'y accorda que peu d'intérêt. Les gens discuteraient à son propos jusqu'à qu'un événement plus passionnant prenne le relais. C'était toujours ainsi que cela se passait. On avait jasé sur le colonel Sheppard depuis l'apparition sur Atlantis de cette alien Chaya et on murmurait au sujet du militaire qu'il séduisait au moins une femme sur chaque mission. D'autres rajoutaient qu'homme ou femme, il n'était pas très regardant.

Rodney et Carson Beckett avaient eux aussi été en but aux commérages quand le scientifique, sous l'emprise de Laura Cadman avait embrassé le médecin. Et Teyla elle même n'y avait pas échappé quand le sergent Bates, l'année précédente l'avait soupçonné d'être une informatrice des wraith. La rumeur s'était propagée et avait fait le tour de la cité puis il s'était avéré qu'elle portait à son insu un médaillon qui contenait un transmetteur signalant sa position aux wraith.

Et la dernière rumeur qui avait couru était que le docteur McKay avait fréquenté une jeune femme athosienne mais que cette dernière avait rapidement rompu. Les mauvaises langues s'en étaient données à coeur joie. Comment une personne normale pouvait-elle supporter McKay et son fichu caractère ? Il fallait que la pauvre femme ait un sacré courage. Enfin, on comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait quitté aussi vite ! D'autres avançaient que la femme en question était enceinte...

Carson ne sembla pas étonné de voir apparaître le scientifique.

-Entrez et asseyez vous, l'invita t-il. Sa voix n'était pas aussi chaleureuse que d'habitude et Rodney se sentit contrarié.

-Bon , je vois que tout le monde est ligué contre moi, déclara t-il froidement. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps docteur Beckett, ajouta t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Le médecin le retint par la manche.

-Mais entrez donc, espèce de tête de mule, vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être un peu fâché Rodney ?

-Je vous en prie Carson, j'ai besoin de votre soutien pas de vos reproches ni de sermons. Elisabeth s'en est déjà chargée, croyez-moi. J'ai la tête qui va exploser là ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne recommencerais pas, je vous le jure mais j'y ai cru Carson, j'y ai cru ! Jusqu'au bout j'ai pensé pouvoir y arriver mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, vous me croyez ? implora le scientifique.

-Oui, je vous crois Rodney, tenez calmez-vous et asseyez-vous. Vous ne devez pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, pensez à votre santé et au bébé !

-J'ai mis en colère Elisabeth et John, dénigré Radek, provoqué la destruction d'un système solaire et…et Collins est mort, éclata t-il. C'est de ma faute, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre Carson ! C'est le jour le plus horrible de ma vie.

Le scientifique se détourna, essayant de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues.

Le médecin soupira. Impossible d'en vouloir à son ami. Rodney était ainsi. Porté par son incroyable foi en son génie il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences d'un possible échec. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas songé à un échec tout court. Il avait fait preuve d'orgueil, de démesure, d'une trop grande confiance en lui, avait négligé les conseils de ses amis, mis en danger des vies mais sans aucune mauvaise intention. C'était ce coté terrible du scientifique qui déroutait le plus son ami, cette capacité de faire le pire en tout bonne foi.

A quelque part Carson était heureux que Rodney souffre parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait tout de même une conscience qui le rappelait à l'ordre et qu'il éprouvait du repentir.

Quel père ferait-il ? Le scientifique ne parlait pas souvent du bébé et Carson ne voulait pas le brusquer là-dessus, il savait que ça viendrait en son temps.

-Ecoutez Rodney, se décida t-il, je suis votre ami et je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Oui, vous avez sérieusement dérapé aujourd'hui et vous n'êtes pas apparu sous votre meilleur jour, loin s'en faut. Mais si cela peut vous servir c'est bien. Vous savez ce que l'on dit sur la place de l'erreur non ? Elle est utile si vous l'exploitez et si vous en tirez les leçons nécessaires pour ne pas la refaire, sinon elle n'aura vraiment servi à rien.

Le scientifique hocha la tête.

-Je regrette Carson, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je regrette, j'ai tout gâché, et Sheppard ne veut plus me parler. Si vous saviez comme il m'a regardé tout à l'heure !

-Je sais que vous regrettez Rodney, répliqua doucement son ami, vous vous expliquerez plus tard avec le colonel, en attendant vous allez vous installer plus confortablement et nous pourrons discuter si vous en avez envie et plus tard je vous examinerai. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas en profiter pour échapper à l'examen post-mission ? Déclara le médecin avec malice.

-Oh non! gémit le scientifique, je vous en prie Carson, ça peut attendre demain !

-Tsss, répliqua son ami, allez, un peu de courage Rodney, ce n'est qu'un moment à passer. Après ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui, avouez que ce n'est pas grand chose !

Carson vit avec plaisir un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage du scientifique. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais demain ça irait mieux, il en était persuadé.

_A suivre…_


	15. 15

15 )

-Rodney, vous allez bien ce matin ? Radek Zelenka posa une tasse de café devant son collègue et s'assit en face de lui.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous me posez cette question ? S'étonna le canadien, j'ai une sale tête ou quoi ?

-Ben vous êtes bizarre, vous ne dites rien et aussi…vous n'avez même pas crié après Kavanaugh quand il a fait une erreur dans une équation. C'est étrange quand même !

-Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va passer, ne vous en faites pas Radek.

-C'est toujours cette histoire de Doranda qui vous travaille hein ? Vous devriez faire la paix avec vous même et avec le colonel, ce n'est pas bon ni pour vous deux ni pour le bébé ça, affirma Zelenka en ôtant ses lunettes. Il les essuya et les remit sur son nez. Ecoutez, si vous avez besoin de repos, je peux assurer, reprit-il, je vous le promets. Bon, je peux au moins faire en sorte que vous retrouviez vos dossiers sous les décombres à votre retour, plaisanta t-il.

Rodney eut un petit sourire. La proposition de Zelenka le tentait. Pour une fois il pourrait prendre quelques heures pour lui et il reviendrait en fin d'après-midi afin de s'assurer que ses collègues n'avaient pas fait trop de bêtises en son absence. Et puis Radek avait l'air véritablement soucieux et Rodney estimait avoir une dette envers lui. Il lui avait pardonné si facilement ses paroles odieuses quand il l'avait accusé de jalousie !

-Allez, vous en avez besoin, insista Zelenka avec sympathie. Et si ça ne va vraiment pas vous allez voir le docteur Beckett hein ?

-Oui papa, sourit Rodney amusé. Il se leva. Jusqu'à présent il tenait une super forme malgré les nausées. Mais étaient apparues les brûlures d'estomac et les crampes dont il était déjà sujet avant sa grossesse. Elles le réveillaient parfois la nuit. C'était éphémère mais extrêmement douloureux et comme pour le reste il fallait faire avec. Carson le soulageait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il lui donnait des vitamines, du fer, du magnésium mais Rodney doutait de leur effet.

Et puis le scientifique avait des angoisses. Il se demandait s'il saurait élever cet enfant correctement, s'il pourrait lui accorder assez de temps et d'amour. Bref, s'il serait un bon père.

Il passait parfois par d'étranges sautes d'humeur, alternant déprime et exaltation. Beckett attribuait cela aux hormones.

Pour lui les enfants étaient plus étrangers que les aliens. Que savait-il d'eux, de leurs besoins, de leurs aspirations ? Il avait lui-même grandi tellement vite ! Il se promit que plus tard il contacterait sa sœur et tenterait de renouer avec elle. Il voulait que son enfant ait une famille.

Et puis il n'était pas seul. Le bébé avait un autre père qui s'occuperait également de lui. Rodney n'en doutait pas, le colonel avait été clair là-dessus en assumant auprès de leurs amis sa paternité sans y être forcé. Le scientifique l'avait laissé libre et le militaire avait fait son choix.

John lui manquait. Ses contacts radio du matin, ses petites attentions, sa présence aussi même s'il éprouvait encore du ressentiment envers lui. C'était vrai qu'il avait dérapé sur Doranda et mis en danger la vie de son ami mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu le droit de l'humilier ainsi quand il s'était excusé.

Rodney songea que sa brouille avec John Sheppard ne pouvait pas durer, cela le rendait trop malheureux mais il espérait que ce dernier ferait le premier pas. En fait, s'il était honnête, le scientifique devait admettre que le militaire avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'aborder mais lui, Rodney s'était à chaque fois donné la satisfaction de faire demi-tour, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. C'était puéril mais satisfaisant.

Pour un temps.

Il se jura que la prochaine fois que Sheppard lui tendrait la perche il la saisirait. Ils s'expliqueraient une bonne fois pour toute, dans leur intérêt à tous les trois.

Il remercia Radek et lui fit mille recommandations jusqu'à que le tchèque exaspéré le pousse vers la porte en lui assurant qu'ils allaient très bien se débrouiller sans lui et que ce serait comme des vacances pour le personnel.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vous apprenez vite Evan, sourit Teyla Emmagan en posant son bâton sur une étagère et vous êtes persévérant. Mais vous devez apprendre à mieux vous contrôler !

Lorne sourit à la jeune femme qu'il dominait de plusieurs têtes et qui venait de l'envoyer au tapis. Et pas qu'une fois en plus ! Personne ne pouvait contester que l'athosienne était une combattante hors paire, précise, endurante efficace et surtout…redoutable.

Il n'y avait plus guère que les nouveaux qui débarquaient du Dédale et ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire pour sourire avec condescendance quand elle leur proposait une démonstration. Mais il suffisait d'une fois pour qu'ils reconnaissent sa supériorité et perdent de leur arrogance. Ceux qui la sous-estimaient dès le départ et ne se fiaient qu'à son doux sourire et à sa petite taille finissaient généralement à l'infirmerie pour faire panser leurs bobos. Et bien sûr ils se gardaient bien d'informer les nouveaux fraîchement débarqués à leur tour de ce qui les attendaient. Ils faisaient tous partie de la même grande famille et mettaient un point d'honneur à partager.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison, il en fallait pour tout le monde.

-Merci Teyla, répondit le militaire, vous êtes le meilleur instructeur que je connaisse et le plus agréable à regarder, termina t-il galamment.

-Je le pense quand je dis que vous avez fait de grands progrès, rétorqua la jeune femme sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. A ce rythme vous serez bientôt au niveau du colonel.

-Et bien, je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment. A propos, il baissa la voix, vous avez des nouvelles de…enfin, vous savez, sa mésentente avec McKay. Si vous aviez vu ça au mess ce matin, le colonel est arrivé à notre table avec son plateau et McKay s'est enfui comme une flèche. En plus il n'avait même pas terminé son repas, c'est bien la preuve que ça doit aller mal entre eux !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, surtout en ce moment, Rodney a besoin de notre soutien il ne faut pas qu'il se sente abandonné.

-Il y est allé fort quand même sur Doranda ! s'exclama le militaire prenant naturellement partie pour son collègue. Vous vous rendez compte, il a pratiquement détruit un système solaire !

-Oui, lui seul pouvait faire une erreur de cette ampleur, reconnut l'athosienne mais ce n'était pas délibéré. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voudrait qu'il soit infaillible ?

Le major observa quelques secondes de silence. Teyla n'avait pas tort, sur Atlantis tous attendaient des miracles du scientifique, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

C'est vrai qu'au début il avait trouvé l'homme insupportable, voir odieux et quand il l'avait escorté sur cette planète où ils étaient à la recherche de Ford, son exaspération avait été poussée à son comble au moment où le scientifique avait revêtu une combinaison rouge de vingt-cinq kilos alors qu'il faisait une chaleur épouvantable. Et de plus il s'était badigeonné d'une horrible crème à la noix de coco. Lorne avait traîné dans les bois un scientifique râleur reconverti en putois.

Mais le major avait appris à mieux connaître l'homme et l'appréciait pour son humour sarcastique, son intelligence et la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve à de nombreuses occasions.

Et puis la situation du scientifique n'était pas facile et il faisait preuve d'un sacré courage. Si cela lui était arrivé à lui, Lorne, il aurait craqué où serait devenu dingue.

Teyla ne disait rien respectant son silence.

-Vous avez raison, lâcha t-il finalement. Ils lui en ont peut-être trop demandé et puis personne ne changera McKay, il est comme ça !

Teyla sourit et McKay et ses problèmes sortirent immédiatement de l'esprit du militaire.

-Teyla, je voudrais vous poser une question personnelle, j'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, commença t-il.

-Posez votre question Evan, l'encouragea l'athosienne.

Le militaire hésita puis finit par se lancer. Elle allait peut-être l'envoyer promener mais il fallait qu'il sache.

-Je voudrais savoir…est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et Ronon Dex ?

La jeune femme ne parut pas étonnée par l'interrogation.

-Ronon est un ami, laissa t-elle tomber.

-Seulement un ami ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs il a une relation avec quelqu'un sur Atlantis mais ne me demandez pas qui parce que je ne vous le dirais pas, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

-Donc je peux en conclure que vous êtes libre ?

-Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir, Evan ?

-Parce que ça !

Le militaire enlaça la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'athosienne répondit passionnément à son baiser.

Les deux amoureux étaient si obnubilés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le colonel Sheppard qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il fit immédiatement demi-tour. Lorne et Teyla…cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure, cela faisait un moment que le major lui tournait autour. Et bien il était content pour eux.

Il soupira, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Rodney et lui s'évitaient.

Il trouvait qu'il avait des raisons légitimes d'en vouloir au scientifique mais il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier semblait également avoir des griefs à son égard. Après tout la victime c'était lui, John que Rodney avait manipulé et failli tuer.

Il s'en était ouvert à Carson Beckett mais ce dernier avait marmonné qu'il n'était pas conseiller matrimonial et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à s'arranger tous les deux. Manifestement le médecin ne voulait pas se mêler de leur dispute.

Il décida que puisque Rodney était trop têtu pour faire le premier pas, il irait au-devant de lui.

John savait que le scientifique marchait tous les après-midi sur les conseils du médecin le long de la plus grande des jetées. Il se posta donc derrière un pilier et attendit.

_A suivre…_


	16. 16

16 )

-Bonjour Rodney !

Le scientifique sursauta. Il allait faire demi tour quand le militaire le rattrapa.

-Ah non, pas de ça McKay, je vous assure que je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous ne me direz pas pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre moi !

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est l'inverse non ?

-Je vous en prie Rodney, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, vous m'avez manipulé, vous...

-Je ne vous ai pas manipulé, c'est faux, s'écria le scientifique en colère alors enlevez-vous cela de la tête ! J'ai fait appel à vous parce que j'y croyais, parce que je vous croyais mon…ami. Je n'ai jamais fait les calculs que vous me prêtez. Mais comment osez-vous croire seulement ça. C'est moche, c'est…sordide !

-Vous m'avez demandez de vous faire confiance, avant de partir et là- bas aussi, sur Doranda et vous savez le fiasco qui en a résulté !

-Mais c'est parce que j'y croyais, mais en quelle langue il faut vous le dire, espèce d'abruti ! hurla Rodney en rage, si je vous ai demandé de me faire confiance c'est parce que j'étais sûr de moi, et de mes calculs !

-Vous êtes toujours si sûr de vous McKay, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous à la fin, pour le plus grand génie de l'univers ? Cria à son tour le militaire perdant patience.

-Oui, j'ai fait une erreur, hurla Rodney de plus belle mais je la paye chère, n'est-ce pas ? Vos erreurs à vous, presque personne n'en parle, bien sûr ! Vous savez ce qui vous emmerde Sheppard c'est que vous vous êtes rendu compte que je ne suis pas infaillible. Vous me mettez sans cesse sous pression et vous exigez de moi souvent l'impossible. Jusqu au jour où ça ne fonctionne pas alors la catastrophe est à la hauteur de la demande !

-Je ne vous avait rien demandé sur ce coup là, c'est vous qui m'avez supplié au contraire ! railla le militaire.

-Mais combien de fois ça aurait pu mal tourné quand vous avez exigé certaines choses de moi. J'ai toujours trouvé la solution mais plus d'une fois ça a été limite ! Et bien oui, je me suis planté, j'y cru et tout a foiré. Je regrette pour Collins, je n'en dors plus la nuit, et pour Radek, lui m'a pardonné ainsi qu'Elisabeth mais pas John Sheppard, ça non. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir commis un crime de lèse majesté !

-Vous exagérez McKay !

-Ah oui, et bien vous auriez dû vous voir au transporteur, dégoulinant de suffisance alors que je m'excusais et vous implorais de me faire confiance de nouveau. « Vous y arriverez si vous y travaillez vraiment très dur », ce sont vos paroles, mais vous qui vous prenez-vous ?

Le militaire vira au rouge

-Ca suffit maintenant Rodney, gronda t-il.

-Ca fait mal hein ?

Le scientifique rit amèrement. Le militaire serra les poings et les desserra aussitôt. Il respira et tenta de retrouver son calme.

-Bon, vous avez peut-être raison sur certains points mais si je ne vous avais pas obligé à partir de Doranda, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est, vous n'arriviez pas à abandonner, avouez-le au moins ! Vous ne pouviez pas admettre vos erreurs ni tenir compte des mises en garde de Zelenka , c'était plus fort que vous, il fallait que vous ayez raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Le scientifique hocha la tête et s'assit sur un muret.

-Je l'ai déjà reconnu, vous cherchez quoi Sheppard là ? répliqua le canadien acerbe.

-Vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des égoïstes et vous avez mis en danger votre vie et celle de l'enfant.

-Ha, nous y voilà ! Il n'y a que lui qui compte hein ? Je suis quoi moi au juste, une couveuse sur pattes ?

Une couveuse sur pattes ! Il n'y avait que le scientifique pour sortir des trucs comme ça. Le colonel haussa un sourcil d'une manière drôle et l'autre homme sourit malgré lui.

Avec sa petite remarque le canadien avait fait sans le vouloir tomber la tension.

-Vous êtes injuste Rodney, ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez bien, répliqua doucement le militaire en s'asseyant à coté de l'autre homme.

Sa colère était envolée et il lui semblait qu'il en était de même pour le scientifique.

-Je suis désolé, souffla t-il, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous votre angle, c'est vrai que je me suis comporté comme un con au transporteur mais vous l'aviez bien cherché quand même.

-Bon, alors un peu, concéda le scientifique, j'aurais dû vous écouter sur Doranda au lieu de m'obstiner, je le reconnais.

-Ecoutez, si vous le voulez, nous pouvons laisser ça derrière nous et avancer, ces deux dernières semaines ont été difficiles pour tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de vous plaquer contre un mur pour vous obliger à me parler !

-Peut-être le fait que nos amis vous seraient tombés dessus non ? rétorqua McKay avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je serais allé me plaindre à Ronon, il m'a recommandé de lui faire savoir si quelqu'un m'importunait.

-Ronon a dit ça ? S'exclama le colonel ébahi.

-En effet, et Teyla aussi.

-Brr, je l'ai échappé belle !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous colonel, reprit plus gravement le scientifique, il faut aller de l'avant. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qui s'est passé c'est sûr et j'assume ma part de responsabilités. Et tout ce fiasco pour aboutir à rien. Pauvre Collins, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je regrette de l'avoir envoyé dans cette fichue pièce !

La voix du scientifique se brisa.

-Shttt, Rodney, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Le militaire passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce qui est arrivé est atroce mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière.

Le canadien appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Et comment ça va sinon ? Et ces nausées, ce n'est pas trop pénible ?

-Terrible ! Et vous pouvez rajouter les crampes, les brûlures d'estomac et je vous fais grâce du reste !

Le colonel se sentait impuissant devant tous les désagréments que pouvaient ressentir son ami. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'aider à les supporter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le remord le tenailla de nouveau pour ces deux semaines perdues. Il se jura d'être désormais plus présent pour Rodney et leur enfant.

Leur enfant ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble.

-J'espère que nous serons de bons pères, émit Rodney comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ca me fait toujours aussi étrange mais je crois bien que je vais finir par m'y faire.

-Rodney, il faut que je vous dise, à quelque part je crois que je suis heureux. Au départ j'ai été complètement déboussolé par tout ça mais maintenant ça va. J'ai même hâte qu'il vienne au monde.

-Moi aussi je voudrais qu'il soit déjà là. Carson veut me faire une autre échographie cette semaine, vous voulez être présent ?

-Oui, absolument, merci Rodney

-C'est normal, vous êtes aussi son père colonel !

-Appelez-moi John bon sang, vous n'allez pas m'appeler par mon grade devant notre gamin quand même ! Vous voulez savoir le sexe d'avance ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchirais. Vous préférez une fille ou un garçon ?

Le militaire hésita.

-Je ne sais pas, un garçon ce serait bien mais j'adorerais avoir une fille également.

-Moi aussi. Il faudra également songer à des prénoms. Nous avons le temps mais tout va si vite !

Le militaire acquiesça puis descendit sa main.

-Je peux ?

Rodney ému s'en saisit et la posa à plat sur son ventre.

-Il ne bouge pas encore, souffla t-il.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, goûtant le moment d'intimité partagée.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé dans la sphère ? s'enquit finalement le scientifique.

-Nos mains…hésita le colonel.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

-J'ai fait des rêves…

_Les paumes contre les paumes et leurs mains qui glissent jusqu'aux épaules. Leurs corps qui se joignent et…_

_-_Quels rêves ? Interrogea le scientifique.

-Je…je ne sais pas Rodney. Et si nous allions regarder un film? Proposa t-il changeant de sujet, un Monty Python, ça vous dirait ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir négligé ces temps ci, même si j'étais en colère contre vous je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser tomber comme cela. Vous m'avez manqué Rodney.

Le canadien était un peu déçu. Le colonel n'était pas encore prêt à admettre mais il avait de l'espoir, ils s'étaient réconciliés et c'était ce qui importait.

-Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué John, répondit-il.

_A suivre…_


	17. 17

Après l'épisode 2-8 Mutation

17 )

-Carson, est-ce que je peux le voir maintenant ?

Le médecin exaspéré soupira, Rodney était vraiment le roi des enquiquineurs. Cela devait faire au-moins cinquante fois qu'il demandait à son ami de patienter encore un peu avant de rendre visite au colonel Sheppard, juste le temps que le processus de mutation finisse de s'inverser. Le militaire avait été contaminé par un virus transmis par une enfant wraith. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de le perdre et le scientifique était passé par de sombres moments. Le reste de l'équipe aussi d'ailleurs mais grâce au médecin lui qui avait injecté de l'ADN de l'insecte Iratus il s'en était sorti.

-Demain Rodney, demain.

-Mais carson, puisqu'il va bien ! Les autres lui ont rendu visite, c'est pas juste ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il va penser si je ne vais pas le voir hein ?

-Je lui ai expliqué et il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi, rétorqua le médecin du tac au tac. Dites si vous alliez faire un tour du coté de votre laboratoire voir s'il n'y a pas un ou deux nouveaux scientifiques à torturer, ça vous passera le temps vous ne croyez pas ?

Rodney grimaça.

-On dirait que vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de moi Carson.

-Mais comment vous avez deviné Rodney ? questionna Beckett tout en sortant une éprouvette de son socle. Il examina son contenu.

-Bon, bon, j'y vais puisque je suis de trop ici, maugréa le scientifique. Il fit mine de se lever et se rassit, le front soucieux.

-Dites Carson, vous croyez que je serais un bon père ?

Le médecin reporta de nouveau son attention sur le scientifique. Les angoisses de Rodney étaient à prendre au sérieux. Il avait sans cesse besoin d'être réconforté et soutenu, il doutait de lui-même et manquait d'assurance dans ses capacités de faire un bon parent.

-J'en suis sûr, affirma son ami avec conviction.

-Mais Carson, et si je ne l'aimais pas ?

-Vous l'aimerez Rodney, vous verrez.

-Mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime là maintenant, je ne le connais même pas. Comment on peut aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ?

Les insécurités du scientifique transparaissaient dans ses questions.

Le médecin sourit avec gentillesse.

-Vous le protégez, vous prenez déjà tous les risques pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale, vous verrez Rodney comme vous l'aimerez cet enfant.

-Carson, ça ne vous choque pas que je me pose ces questions ?

-Non Rodney, c'est tout à fait normal que vous vous posiez des questions. Vous savez, tous les parents se les posent, il n'y a là rien d'extraordinaire.

-J'espère que je serais à la hauteur !

-Rodney, vous y arriverez et puis vous n'êtes pas tout seul, John est avec vous, à vous deux vous viendrez à bout des difficultés, j'en suis persuadé. Et puis nous serons là nous aussi, vos amis, Ronon, Elisabeth, Teyla, Lorne et moi-même quand vous aurez besoin d'aide !

Il fit le tour de la table et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre homme.

-Rodney, reprit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, être parent ça s'apprend sur le tas au jour le jour et il n'y en a pas de parfait. Tous souhaiteraient l'être au départ puis ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont comme tout le monde, qu'ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, même s'ils donnent tout leur amour, toute leur attention et leur énergie à leurs enfants. Mettez vous dans la tête que les parents parfaits n'existent pas plus que les enfants parfaits.

-Et si on s'y prenait mal John et moi ?

Le médecin soupira mais reprit avec patience.

-Rodney, vous n'avez pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit. Il n'y a pas d'école pour apprendre à être parents. Bien sûr vous ferez des erreurs, les enfants, surtout les premiers essuient les plâtres mais c'est la vie. Vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure. Il y aura des bons et des mauvais moments. Mais vous découvrirez tout cela de vous-même.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez ça Carson ?

Le médecin fit le tour de son bureau et reporta son attention sur son éprouvette.

-J'ai pas mal de frères et sœurs et des neveux et nièces vous savez et puis il y a longtemps j'ai vécu avec quelqu'un qui avait un enfant, une petite fille . Je m'en suis occupé comme si elle était de moi, je l'adorais cette enfant.

-Et ?

-Ca n'a pas marché voilà. Un jour je suis rentré et la maison était vide. C'est assez banal comme histoire en somme.

-Carson, je suis désolé, répondit Rodney.

-Ca va, au début ça a été dur alors je me suis consacré à mon travail, bon, vous savez ce que c'est.

Rodney mal à l'aise hocha la tête. Il se sentait égoïste tout à coup. Il passait des heures à gémir et se plaindre de ses problèmes auprès de son ami sans jamais s'être inquiété des siens. Il lui semblait aller de soi que Carson tende une oreille compatissante à tous ses ennuis.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que le médecin avait ses propres angoisses ? OK, il n'en parlait pas mais lui, Rodney aurait pu s'intéresser un peu plus à lui. Il faisait un drôle d'ami là !

-Ca va, Rodney, ne vous en faites pas, c'est loin maintenant. Votre seul souci doit être de bien vous occuper de vous. Travaillez, faites-vous plaisir et faites attention à votre santé. Et attention, pas de prise de poids excessive sinon je devrais vous mettre au régime ! prononça t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sévère mais démenti par son regard chaleureux. Maintenant j'ai du travail.

Rodney comprit et se leva.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Carson.

Il s'éclipsa.

Le médecin s'assit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de parler à McKay de cette vieille histoire. Il était passé par une période difficile ensuite et avait fui comme la peste les relations amoureuses dès qu'elles devenaient un tant soit peu sérieuses par crainte de se faire avoir de nouveau. Il avait trop souffert et n'avait plus confiance.

Il avait cherché à avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant et fini par la retrouver aux Etats-Unis où elle vivait avec son père et le nouvel ami de celui-ci. Mais elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Carson était devenu un étranger pour elle.

Le médecin secoua la tête. Le passé était loin derrière et il fallait penser au présent. Atlantis, les hommes et les femmes qui y vivaient, les autres peuples à qui il rendait visite, parfois des missions sur d'autres planètes et l'infirmerie plus le laboratoire médical à diriger. Sans compter ses propres recherches et le suivi de Rodney. Il avait assez de quoi s'occuper.

Carson s'était démené pour son ami, il avait fait venir de la Terre sous prétexte de missions à caractère médical du matériel de puériculture et de pédiatrie et même une couveuse. On ne savait jamais. D'autre part, ne voulant rien laisser au hasard il s'était documenté sur les soins aux nouveaux-nés et aux prématurés.

Il avait même réclamé des changes complets à la stupéfaction du SGC. D'ailleurs le général Landry qui devait être dans un de ses bons jours lui avait envoyé un message plein d'humour dans lequel il s'étonnait de la rapide adaptation des parents de la galaxie de Pégase aux coutumes de la Terre.

Tout cela avait réconforté le scientifique et légèrement atténué ses inquiétudes. Pour Carson, c'était aussi le but recherché.

Heureusement il avait déjà pratiqué des césariennes parce que Rodney l'avait harcelé de questions. Le médecin avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ne doutait pas que le scientifique allait faire ses propres recherches sur le sujet.

Mais dans l'ensemble il restait optimiste, tout irait bien et leur plan avait l'air de fonctionner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie fixait le plafond, perplexe. Il était redevenu lui-même. Pourtant il ressentait un certain malaise. Il ne savait que penser de ce rêve étrange qui l'avait accompagné tout au long du processus d'inversion.

_Des paumes serrées l'une contre l'autre et leurs mains qui glissent ensemble, lentement, jusqu'aux épaules. Leurs corps qui se joignent, ils sont nus et ils sont…_

_sur un lit. Ils sont sur un lit, dans une chambre. Tout est si facile, doux, tendre. Il hume à pleine narine le parfum de l'autre homme. Son odeur de musc et de légère transpiration. Il goûte la peau salée et ses mains sont partout sur l'autre corps. Et chaque caresse lui est rendue au centuple. Ils le veulent depuis si longtemps sans jamais se le dire, sans même vouloir le reconnaître et ils l'accomplissent là. Ses lèvres se promènent et frôlent la peau pâle et douce. Ils ont tout leur temps. Dans un instant de lucidité il se demande comment ils sont passés de la sphère à cet endroit mais des bras qui l'encerclent et l'attirent dans leur chaleur lui font oublier ses questions. Il se concentre de nouveau sur cette chair chaude. Il y a tant d'amour que cela lui donne envie de pleurer mais une bouche se pose sur ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent avec envie. Il caresse avec lenteur la langue de l'autre homme avec la sienne. Son érection est brûlante. Bientôt les mouvements deviennent plus vifs, ils sont en sueur et tout n'est plus que cris étouffés sous les baisers, gémissements de plaisir, mots tendres. La passion les emporte, les mains agrippent les chairs et les draps, les respirations s'accélèrent. Il est en Rodney, l'autre homme halète sous lui, l'excitation a rendu ses joues rouges et ses yeux bleus sont rivés aux siens. Ensemble ils atteignent le plaisir. John se répand dans le corps de celui qu'il aime dans un dernier cri et s'abat, épuisé, heureux. Rodney l'entoure de ses bras et ils sont emportés par le sommeil…_

Le militaire se redressa sur son lit. Est-ce que cela s'était passé ainsi ? Mais comment avaient-ils pu être à la fois dans la sphère et dans cette chambre ? Il reconnaissait la pièce comme l'une de celles qui appartenait au complexe, là-bas, sur la planète où tout avait commencé. Il s'en souvenait parce qu'il s'était fait la réflexion en visitant le bâtiment qu'il y avait des pièces avec balcon et d'autres possédant de larges baies vitrées.

Mais surtout est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité ? Si c'était réel alors c'était à ce moment là qu'ils avaient conçu leur enfant. Rodney l'avait à plusieurs reprises questionné sur ce dont il se souvenait et avait à chaque fois mentionné des rêves. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait les mêmes souvenirs que lui, John Sheppard ?

Le militaire soupira. Que ressentait-il au juste pour le scientifique ? Et Rodney, quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard ?

_A suivre…_


	18. 18

18 )

-On est bientôt arrivés ? Y'en a pour longtemps ? questionna le scientifique d'une voix geignarde.

Le colonel Sheppard poussa un gros soupir. Nom de dieu, ça faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient partis et Rodney commençait déjà à se plaindre. Le militaire se demanda s'il n'allait pas se retrouver finalement avec deux gosses sur les bras au lieu d'un.

-Rodney, le docteur Beckett a insisté pour que vous marchiez souvent. D'autre part je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez voulu m'accompagner.

-Hum, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul, on ne sait jamais sur quel danger vous pourriez tomber. Vous devriez plutôt me remercier d'avoir fait le sacrifice de venir alors que je sais très bien qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur votre Chaya.

-Vous vous trompez Rodney, elle ne déteste personne.

-Mais elle n'aime personne non plus, sauf vous, on dirait, persifla le scientifique.

-Rodney, s'écria le militaire exaspéré, mais combien de fois il faudra que je vous répète qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous ?

-Oui, bien sûr, sauf ce truc que vous avez fait avec elle, vous savez, vous nous en avez parlé un soir chez Radek, vous en teniez une, dites donc ! C'est Ford qui vous a traîné dans votre lit parce que vous ne trouviez plus le chemin de vos quartiers. Je me souviens un peu de la chanson que vous chantiez, un truc genre Mary Sue avait trois poils au…

-Ca va, c'est bon Rodney, le coupa le militaire mortifié, j'ai compris.

Il grimaça. Maudit soit le tchèque et ses trafics en tout genre. Il avait mis la main sur quelques bouteilles d'alcool qui provenaient dont ne sait où. John avait regardé Teyla d'un air soupçonneux mais celle ci avait juré qu'il n'était pas athosien. D'ailleurs cela avait le goût spécifique de l'anis et de la cannelle. Radek avait fini par avouer qu'il s'agissait de la Becherovka un alcool fabriqué en République Tchèque mais avait refusé d'indiquer comment il se l'était procuré. Mais les initiés savaient qu'il trafiquait avec Linsday Novak, du Dédale. Bref ils avaient visionné un de ces vieux films d'espionnage que Zelenka affectionnait où les espions des deux blocs Est Ouest étaient inévitablement échangés sur un pont dans un petit matin brumeux et descendu les bouteilles tout en commentant le film. Avant la fin ils étaient déjà bien éméchés.

Ford avait commencé à faire des insinuations sur Chaya et Sheppard avait bégayé des explications confuses sur un échange d'énergie. Il se souvenait vaguement que les autres, eux, avaient échangés des regards entendus. Ils n'en croyaient pas un mot.

-Bon, quoiqu'il en soit j'ai faim moi, déclara le scientifique.

-Nous avons mangé avant de partir Rodney, vous ne pouvez pas déjà avoir faim tout de même ? D'ailleurs je n'ai rien à vous donner.

-Je vous ai vu glisser le petit cake emballé qu'il y avait au dessert dans la poche de votre blouson lui rappela le scientifique avec un regard suppliant.

-OK Rodney capitula le militaire en lui tendant le gâteau mais il ne faudra pas vous plaindre si vous prenez trop de poids ensuite !

-Vous trouvez que je suis gros ?

-Non ? Rodney, vous êtes très bien, Sheppard connaissait la susceptibilité de Rodney sur son poids et n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un scientifique hystérique sur une planète étrangère.

Chaya ne sembla pas étonnée par leur visite. Elle les reçut avec plaisir et passa un moment à discuter avec Sheppard. Rodney les observait du coin de l'œil. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment très belle et tellement sereine !

Elle finit par se tourner vers le scientifique et le dévisagea longuement. Rodney mal à l'aise commença à se tortiller sur place.

-Docteur McKay, je suis très heureuse de vous voir. Vous semblez en pleine forme, plus épanoui non ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla le scientifique.

-Tout se passera bien, affirma la jeune femme d'un air entendu. Il est temps pour vous de partir maintenant. Elle salua le colonel à sa manière et se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête et un grand sourire à Rodney.

Les deux hommes reprirent la route. John semblait réfléchir et gardait le silence. Finalement il adressa un petit sourire ironique à son compagnon.

-Alors satisfait McKay ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, se défendit le canadien. Mais c'est bizarre, qu'a t-elle voulu dire par « Tout se passera bien » ? Vous croyez qu'elle sait ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Et bien, vous avez pu vous rendre compte qu'il n'y a rien entre Chaya et moi que de l'amitié. Elle se sent seule et apprécie que je lui rende visite, c'est tout, déclara le militaire en écartant une ronce sur le passage de son ami.

-Hum, oui, je vois…

-Dites Rodney, vous ne seriez pas un peu jaloux par hasard ? le taquina t-il.

-Moi, jaloux ? Mais vous plaisantez ! Ce n'est pas mon…

Un éclair de douleur lui traversa le bas du dos, la fesse droite et se prolongea dans sa cuisse. Il poussa un cri.

-Rodney, que se passe t-il, demanda John Sheppard alarmé en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-J'ai..j'ai mal là, bredouilla le scientifique raide comme un piquet, je crois que j'ai une sciatique. Ca me l'a déjà fait mais pas à ce point !

-Détendez-vous, ordonna le militaire soulagé, il venait d'avoir une peur bleue, là, ça va aller, le rassura t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Rodney enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre homme et se força à se détendre. La douleur commençait à s'estomper lentement. John lui massait doucement le dos.

-Ca va mieux ? S'enquit le colonel en penchant son visage vers lui.

-Oui, souffla Rodney, relevant la tête pour lui répondre.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans les yeux comme hypnotisés puis John combla l'espace entre eux. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur celles du scientifique. Il se retira pour voir l'effet que ça faisait sur Rodney et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux l'incita à recommencer. Cette fois-ci les lèvres de l'autre s'ouvrirent pour lui et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, comblant de longs mois de frustration.

Il se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe. Avec les baisers vinrent les caresses puis les mots.

-Ce rêve, dans la sphère, il m'est revenu entièrement pendant le processus d'inversion de ma mutation, tu l'as fait toi aussi, j'en suis sûr, affirma le militaire tendrement.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve John, mais la réalité.

-Mais pourtant nous étions dans cette sphère !.

-Oui et non, expliqua le scientifique entre deux baisers. Je crois que nous étions dans la sphère et parallèlement dans cette chambre…

-A faire l'amour, termina le militaire.

-C'est un moyen qu'utilisaient les anciens mais je pense qu'ils en étaient à leurs débuts. si cela avait été une pratique courante nous en aurions trouvé des indices sur Atlantis.

-Mais à quoi est ce que c'était destiné ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour permettre à deux hommes d'avoir un enfant à eux ? suggéra le canadien.

-C'est un beau cadeau, sourit John en posant une main sur le ventre de son amoureux.

Rodney, l'attira sur lui et remarqua avec amusement que John se tenait sur ses avant-bras, hésitant à se laisser aller.

-Ca ne risque rien tu sais, murmura le scientifique, tu ne vas pas l'écraser !

Le militaire rougit d'avoir été deviné. Il caressa les cheveux fins et déposa des baisers sur chaque paupière puis sur le bout du nez, les joues et descendit dans le cou. Sa main glissa sous la chemise de Rodney et joua avec le bout des mamelons sensibles. Il sentit le scientifique haleter doucement et ses mains se refermer dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai envie de toi Rodney, murmura t-il. Dès que nous serons sur Atlantis nous ferons l'amour.

-Je suis sûr que Carson approuverait, il dirait même que c'est un très bon exercice, acquiesça le scientifique.

-Il faut toujours écouter son médecin, rétorqua le militaire avec malice tout en reprenant ses baisers là où il les avait laissé. Allez, rentrons, je suis pressé d'arriver, décida t-il en se relevant. Il aida son amoureux à en faire de même.

Rodney lui ôta un brin d'herbe des cheveux et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je me demande si le bébé va avoir une tignasse pareille ? Faudra en faire venir des kilos de gels de la Terre pour le coiffer dis donc !

-Rodney, on ne met pas de gel aux bébés ! fit mine de s'offusquer John Sheppard.

-Bon, on verra bien, répliqua le scientifique pas convaincu du tout.

Le militaire sourit et embrassa de nouveau son compagnon.

-Je t'aime, déclara t-il gravement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime John.

_A suivre…_


	19. 19

_Episode 2-11_

19 )

-Un flacon d'enzymes ! Nom mais vous vous rendez compte, Carson, il s'en est injecté tout un flacon, j'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Rodney ? Ah tu parles d'un génie ouais !

Piqué au vif, Rodney McKay, se redressa au sommet de son lit et rajusta l'horrible chemise d'examen fournie par l'infirmerie.

-Je te rappelle que quand je l'ai fait j'étais déjà sous l'emprise de la drogue, à un niveau moindre, OK, mais je n'avais plus la même perception des choses, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, j'étais sûr d'avoir raison, voilà ! répliqua le scientifique en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

-Là par contre ça ne change pas beaucoup, c'est comme quand tu es dans ton état normal ! éclata le militaire.

-Colonel, je vous demande de vous calmer ou bien de sortir, les premières analyses ont montré qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incidence sur le fœtus, alors vous pouvez vous estimer heureux ! Je vais également pratiquer une échographie.

-Mais enfin, quand même, vous vous rendez compte Carson de ce qu'il a fait ? Plaida John sur un ton plus mesuré. Et je ne parle pas que de l'enfant, il aurait pu mettre sa vie en danger, S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

-C'était pour vous sauver colonel, d'autre part il n'était pas dans son état normal. Vous devriez plutôt être heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles. Bon, je vais vous laisser un instant, tachez de ne pas en profiter pour vous crêper le chignon tous les deux. Ensuite je ferais l'échographie pour m'assurer que tout va bien maintenant que Rodney n'a plus la moindre trace d'enzyme dans son organisme. Et à mon retour je veux du calme, il n'est pas question de pratiquer un examen dans ces conditions, merde !

Les deux hommes en oublièrent leur querelle et le fixèrent ahuris, la bouche grande ouverte, on aurait dit des poissons.

Le médecin sortit en secouant la tête. Bloody hell ! Ils faisaient bien la paire ces deux là, des caractères de cochons aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas faciles à vivre. Il avait de l'estime pour le colonel et une véritable amitié pour Rodney mais quand même il n'allaient pas commencer à le prendre à témoin dans leurs scène de ménage ! Là il leur avait clos le bec tiens ! Ca leur ferait du bien.

Il se dirigea vers le local où était entreposé le matériel médical et fit rouler la petite table sur laquelle se trouvait l'échographe. Il y joignit une bouteille de gel et un paquet de serviettes rectangulaires en papier.

Rodney en était à son quatrième mois et jusqu'à présent tout avait l'air de bien se passer si ce n'étaient les désagréments courants d'une grossesse ordinaire. Il était d'ailleurs nettement en meilleure santé qu'avant.

Dans le caisson Rodney avait subi des perfusions. Carson revit les fines canules qui perforaient son corps au niveau de l'abdomen et des bras et se demanda si la substance administrée au scientifique n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Bon, il faudrait aussi qu'il songe à la césarienne. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, dieu merci mais il aurait besoin d'assistance. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de trouver quelqu'un.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bip de sa radio. On cherchait à le joindre. Il porta l'écouteur à son oreille.

-Oui, ce soir, pas de problème, 11 heures dans mes quartiers, ça ira ?

Il attendit la réponse et raccrocha avec un large sourire.

Il avait trouvé l'âme sœur sur Atlantis. Il avait encore du mal à y croire mais ça se précisait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, encore six heures ! Bon, en attendant il allait se consacrer à son travail, le temps passerait plus vite. Il poussa la petite table roulante tout en espérant que les deux tourtereaux avaient terminé de s'expliquer.

°

-Ben ça alors, tu as entendu, il a dit…

-Merde ! Yep, il l'a dit, ajouta John Sheppard aussi éberlué que son amoureux, j'en reviens pas.

-Non, c'est pas ça, juste que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'il perde patience. On a dû vraiment l'énerver, reprit le scientifique d'un ton contrit, merde, ça m'ennuie !

-Tu t'y mets aussi, remarqua le militaire avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ajouta le canadien en saisissant la main de son amant qu'il caressa tendrement…jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute puisque John n'avait pas encore reconnu ses torts. Il lâcha la main et croisa les bras de nouveau, les lèvres pincées, histoire de rappeler à son amoureux qu'il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir.

John Sheppard observa Rodney, il était craquant quand il boudait, absolument adorable.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit son amant dans ses bras.

-Rodney, commença t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, je suis désolé.

Le scientifique ne cilla pas. Ah, il avait envie de se faire prier un peu. OK, pas de problèmes.

-C'est parce que j'ai eu peur. Si je te perdais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Il appuya ses dires d'une série de baisers légers qui remontèrent du cou à l'oreille de Rodney. Le canadien fut parcouru d'un petit frisson, il posa sa main sur la poitrine de son amoureux.

-Toi et le bébé vous êtes ce que j'ai de meilleur au monde.

Carson Beckett ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. John Sheppard était carrément couché sur le lit et embrassait voracement Rodney qui le lui rendait bien. Les mains du militaire avaient glissé sous la chemise d'hôpital de Rodney, la remontant jusqu'à la taille, exposant son incroyable caleçon à l'effigie d'Homer Simpson alors que les mains du scientifique se promenaient quelque part au niveau des fesses du militaire si le médecin identifiait bien les proéminences mobiles qui se trouvaient là.

-Hum, hum ! Toussota t-il.

John Sheppard se releva d'un bond, rouge comme une pivoine. Carson remarqua avec amusement qu'une jolie teinte écarlate montait également au visage de Rodney.

-Bon, et bien je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés, c'est une bonne chose, déclara t-il en fermant la porte de l'intérieur. Il poussa son petit chariot près du lit.

Il procéda aux branchements des appareils et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Tout de même, je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici, les sermona t-il. Mais un petit sourire éclairait son visage. N'importe quelle infirmière aurait pu entrer et vous surprendre, je crois que c'est exactement ce que vous voulez éviter non ?

-Désolé Carson, vous avez raison, reconnut le scientifique embarrassé.

Le militaire se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre à coté du lit.

-OK, doc, lâcha t-il à son tour. Euh, vous voulez que j'installe l'écran sur la petite table là ?

Le médecin acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard il répandait du gel sur le ventre de Rodney. Ce dernier grimaça.

-Désolé s'il est un peu froid, déclara Beckett en se saisissant de la sonde, bon, je vais commencer.

John et Rodney fixaient l'écran avec attention, essayant de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un pied, une main, enfin quelque chose de précis mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne voyaient rien. Ils se regardèrent déconcertés. Le médecin, concentré sur sa tache lâchait de temps en temps quelques mots : colonne vertébrale, l'appareil urinaire, cœur, thorax, tête tout en promenant la sonde sur la peau de Rodney et en surveillant l'écran.

Les deux hommes n'osaient l'interrompre même s'ils en mourraient d'envie.

-Dites doc, lança finalement le militaire, tout va bien ?

-C'est OK, murmura le médecin sans lever la tête, je prends des mesures. Regardez, là ce sont les membres supérieurs, bras, avant-bras, main. Les deux pères fixèrent avidement la petite croix qui situait le bras de leur chérubin. Okayyy, là ils distinguaient quelque chose.

-Aaah ! lâchèrent-ils extasiés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Puis la sonde glissa de nouveau, le médecin leur désigna un autre point.

-Voilà de nouveau les trois segments, bras, avant-br…

-Rodney, regarde c'est son autre petit bras, c'est incroyable ! le coupa le militaire enthousiaste avant de se rendre compte que deux paires d'yeux le fixaient d'un air bizarre.

-Hum, tu sais deux bras c'est normal, lui glissa Rodney avec un sourire ironique.

Le colonel haussa un sourcil et grimaça.

-Regardez, je vais vous montrer ses jambes, déclara le médecin en déplaçant la sonde, les deux, avertit-il, voilà.

-Carson, vous connaissez le sexe ? Demanda le scientifique.

-Vous voulez savoir ?

-Seulement si vous en êtes sûr à cent pour cent, intervint le militaire. Rodney , tu en penses quoi ?

-D'accord avec toi, répliqua le scientifique.

-Alors vous devrez attendre un peu, conclut le médecin.

-Mais sinon, tout va bien, c'est sûr ? S'enquit Rodney d'une voix inquiète.

Le médecin le rassura aussitôt.

-Il va très bien, ne vous faites pas de souci. Tenez, je vais vous faire entendre son cœur.

Les trois hommes écoutèrent en silence.

Carson remarqua que John avait pris la main de Rodney et la serrait fort. Lui même était ému. Cette petite vie, à la fois forte et fragile, bien à l'abri dans le ventre de son père allait grandir, se développer et naître. Mais en attendant il était si bien là, douillettement à l'abri, à des mois de découvrir ce monde parfois dur et cruel et d'autres fois merveilleux…

°

Trois semaines avaient passé et malgré les crampes et tous les autres désagréments, Rodney se sentait plutôt bien. Les nausées allaient même en s'amenuisant. En fait il était en forme mais d'une humeur massacrante. Tout l'énervait en ce moment. Les hormones disait Carson fataliste à un Sheppard au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Zelenka travaillait sur une série d'équations plutôt corsées. De temps en temps il maugréait en tchèque ce qui avait le don d'énerver Rodney. Le scientifique était actuellement dans une phase bougonne, comme disait Radek. Il était affreusement susceptible et s'énervait pour un rien.

-Dites Zelenka, vous êtes obligé d'imiter le bruit d'une basse-cour quand vous travaillez ? On n'est pas dans la ferme de votre enfance là ! râla McKay.

-Déjà, sachez que je n'ai jamais vécu dans une ferme moi, monsieur Ronchon. Et puis si vous ne supportez rien pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas vous reposer, ou passer vos nerfs sur le colonel ? suggéra le tchèque sans s'émouvoir de l'humeur de son ami.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, le reprit son collégue en levant le menton, juste exaspéré par…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Rodney, commença Radek inquiet, ça ne va pas ?

Mais le canadien avait l'esprit ailleurs, la bouche ouverte, à l'écoute de quelque chose. Il porta la main à son ventre.

-Rodney ! insista son ami, répondez-moi tout de suite !

-Radek, il…je crois bien qu'il a bougé là, bredouilla le scientifique en tâtant son abdomen. J'ai senti remuer, c'était bizarre !

Zelenka se fit la réflexion que Rodney avait l'air plus stupéfait que si dix EPPZ venaient d'apparaître par miracle dans le laboratoire. Il sourit. Heureusement il était tard et ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

-Ca recommence, là, il bouge ! S'écria de nouveau le scientifique, il bouge !

-Vous devriez aller voir le colonel Sheppard, suggéra Radek avec sympathie.

-Merde, il est justement en mission, gémit Rodney. Je reviens Zelenka, s'écria t-il subitement en disparaissant du labo.

Il se pressa autant qu'il pouvait en direction de l'infirmerie qu'il dépassa. Carson avait dit qu'il pouvait le contacter jour et nuit, même dans ses quartiers, qu'il était à sa disposition et que le scientifique ne devait pas se gêner pour le déranger en cas de besoin, d'ailleurs il avait donné à Rodney l'accès pour entrer chez lui. Et là c'était important, très important, il fallait que son ami sache.

-Carson, s'écria t-il en ouvrant la porte, il a…

Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux. Le médecin était affalé sur un divan et il n'était pas seul et certainement bien occupé de ce qu'il en voyait. Ca alors, il devait avoir la berlue. Il aurait jamais imaginé le médecin avec…

-Euh, désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec quelqu'un, bredouilla t-il rouge d'embarras, je vois que vous êtes occupé, je repasserai plus tard.

Mais déjà le médecin remettait sa chemise et l'invitait à entrer.

-Ce n'est pas grave Rodney, sourit-il. S'il était gêné en tout cas il ne le montrait pas, bon, vous vous connaissez, je n'ai pas à vous présenter au moins.

Le scientifique hocha la tête en direction de l'autre personne, parfaitement à l'aise qui lui adressa un large sourire. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était vraiment le soir des surprises.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

La voix du médecin le ramena à la réalité.

-Carson, il a…il a…

L'émotion le laissait sans voix, plutôt rare de la part de Rodney McKay, songea avec amusement le médecin.

-Oui Rodney, il a quoi ?

-Carson, il a bougé, exulta enfin le scientifique, il a bougé, non mais vous vous rendez compte ? J'en reviens pas, il a bougé !

Il prit la main de son ami et la porta à son ventre.

-Mince, il ne bouge plus là, s'étonna t-il, subitement inquiet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se repose Rodney, le taquina le médecin en souriant, avec un père comme vous il a intérêt à prendre des forces, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

_A suivre…_


	20. 20

**Ce chapitre comprend un lemon**

Après 2-13 Masse critique

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

20 )

John Sheppard posa une fesse sur le bureau d'Elisabeth. La diplomate semblait soucieuse et le militaire se fit la remarque que c'était justifié. Ils avaient une fois de plus échappé de justesse à la catastrophe. Heureusement ils avaient finalement obtenu les codes d'accès et empêché la destruction de la cité mais il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu.

Et grâce à Cadman! John se promit de ne pas manquer de taquiner Rodney à ce propos. Il semblait toujours si mal à l'aise face à la jeune femme ! Là il était bien obligé de reconnaître ses compétences.

-Vous avez vu Zelenka ? Questionna t-il, tentant de sortir Elisabeth de son humeur sombre.

-Non , répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire.

-Et bien vous devriez le voir avant qu'il ne se lave, ça vaut le coup, d'ailleurs il y en a qui l'ont pris en photo et je suis sûr qu'avant demain son portrait servira de fond d'écran à pas mal d' ordinateurs des laboratoires. D'ailleurs Rodney l'a déjà téléchargé sur le sien, je lui dirais qu'il vous l'envoie.

Mais la proposition ne sembla pas dérider la diplomate.

-Elisabeth, commença t-il, tout est bien qui finit bien. Le colonel Caldwell sera opéré, on va extirper le goa'uld qui est en lui et Atlantis est sauvée, que demander de plus ?

-Kavanaugh…

Le militaire haussa les épaules. Il s'agissait donc de ça. Voilà qu'Elisabeth avait des états d'âme ! Le scientifique n'avait pas été torturé finalement et cela ne servait à rien de se triturer la cervelle avec des si. OK, il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était une civile et n'était pas familière avec ces pratiques mais là ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. De toute façon dans ce cas la fin justifiait les moyens et si Caldwell ne lui avait pas remis les codes et bien lui aussi n'aurait pas hésité à les lui arracher d'une façon ou d'une autre, et sans état d'âme ! Il fallait savoir ce qu'on voulait à la fin !

Lui il le savait très bien. Il devait par tous les moyens protéger la cité et ses habitants. Et Rodney et leur enfant, c'était clair dans sa tête et tous les moyens étaient bons pour y arriver.

Leur enfant…Il sourit rêveusement. Est-ce qu'il serait aussi terrible que ceux de M76-677 ? C'étaient des gamins redoutables et il comprenait les réticences qu'avait émises Radek avant son départ. Rodney n'avait eu aucun scrupule à envoyer son collègue au casse-pipe quand il avait fallu vérifier l'état de leur bouclier.

Il avait argué sans aucune gêne qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il fréquente des enfants en ce moment. C'était bien connu, les gosses, ça transportait toute sorte de microbes et de maladies et ils avaient toujours le nez qui coule. C'était une constante que l'on retrouvait de partout et puis et ils pouvaient lui refiler n'importe quoi, du simple rhume à…là Rodney avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, cherchant une maladie qui justifierait ses arguments et avant que Radek ait pu répliquer, il avait brandit le spectre de la rougeole. Le tchèque, ulcéré par cette mauvaise foi évidente avait rétorqué que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de rougeole dans la galaxie de Pégase et que de toute façon Rodney était certainement vacciné mais ce dernier avait levé le menton et croisé les bras dans une attitude qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Pauvre Radek ! John se souvint qu'avant son départ le tchèque lui avait confié que traumatisé par l'enfant de sa sœur, une espèce de petit monstre, il se méfiait des gosses lui-aussi.

Le militaire songea que ce serait bien que son enfant fréquente ceux de M76-677 et les petits athosiens , il serait à bonne école. Il se ferait des amis dans cette galaxie, John tenait à ce qu'il fréquente des enfants de son age. Bon, ils n'en étaient pas encore là mais ça viendrait vite.

Il songea à son père. En voilà un qui n'était pas prêt de savoir qu'il était sur le point d'être grand-père. D'ailleurs, vu les circonstances, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais.

Il sourit distraitement à Elisabeth Weir et lui prodigua quelques paroles de réconfort. La diplomate était forte, elle s'en remettrait. Après tout elle en avait vu d'autre.

Il prit congé et se mit à la recherche de Rodney. Il trouva ce dernier dans le laboratoire.

-Hep, viens avec moi, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille. Tiens Radek ! s'exclama t-il avisant le tchèque, vous vous êtes lavé ? Dommage !

John Sheppard entraîna son amant sous les invectives de Zelenka.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai du travail moi, maugréa le scientifique.

-Shttt ! Tu n'as pas faim dis moi ?

-Si, bien sur, rétorqua son ami qui cessa aussitôt toute résistance. Bonne idée, il n'était jamais trop tôt pour manger ! Hé, mais ce n'est pas le chemin du mess !

Trop tard, le colonel venait de s'arrêter devant sa porte et le poussait déjà dans ses quartiers.

-Je ne parlais pas de cette faim là, commença t-il en dépouillant son amoureux de ses vêtements et en l'embrassant, un peu d'exercice te mettra en appétit, tu vas voir.

Cinq minutes plus tard le scientifique gémissait de plaisir nu dans les bras de son amant. John s'allongea sur le dos et Rodney se positionna au -dessus de lui et se laissa glisser sur le pénis en érection. Les mains du militaire caressaient ses épaules, son torse et frottaient les mamelons sensibles. Le scientifique gémissait de plaisir et effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. John se saisit de son membre en érection et attira son amant contre lui afin de prendre sa bouche. Ils jouirent ensemble.

Le moment d'après ils se reposaient, la main de John posée sur le ventre de son amoureux. Il ne se lassait pas de sentir bouger le bébé. C'était toujours un émerveillement pour lui. Il se souvint de ce jour ou il était rentré de mission et que Rodney l'attendait dans le hangar à Jumper. Le scientifique trépignait, excité comme une puce. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans arrêt. Mais il y avait du monde et John comprit que son ami avait une communication importante à lui faire.

Dès qu'il l'avait pu il s'était libéré et l'avait suivi dans un transporteur et là, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit Rodney avait soulevé son tee-shirt bleu ciel et plaqué sa main sur son ventre.

Et John l'avait senti.

Cela avait été un moment unique, magique. Son enfant était là, vivant, il bougeait et il pouvait le sentir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion pareille et les mots lui avaient manqué alors il avait embrassé le ventre de Rodney. Ensuite…et bien John avait bloqué les portes et ils s'étaient donné du plaisir dans le transporteur, lentement, sensuellement, en prenant tout leur temps.

Cela avait été une folie mais il avaient eu envie de fêter l'évènement.

Maintenant John passait beaucoup de temps avec Rodney. Ce dernier avait encaissé en grinçant des dents sa relation avec Teer dans ce fichu sanctuaire où le temps passait plus vite et la scène qui s'en était ensuivie avait été mémorable. Quand John avait argumenté qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir, qu'il était horriblement malheureux et désespéré et que Rodney lui avait affreusement manqué ce dernier avait fait la sourde oreille en déclarant que John n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver réconfort et consolation dans les bras de cette alien !

De plus Elisabeth et Teyla n'avaient pas manqué de se ranger du coté de Rodney, ne se privant pas de remarques perfides sur l'inconstance des hommes et leur mémoire décidément très courte. Zelenka s'était récrié qu'il ne fallait pas en faire une généralité et que tous n'étaient pas ainsi, se citant en exemple sans aucune vergogne. Elisabeth avait rétorqué qu'en aucun cas il n'était visé et lui avait adressé un tendre sourire.

Lorne qui était présent avait immédiatement saisi le message et assuré Teyla que lui non plus n'était pas comme ça et qu'il n'aurait jamais cédé. John avait mitraillé le traître du regard et le pauvre major s'était vu attribuer la responsabilité du transfert des sacs de céréales sur Atlantis. C'était un travail difficile qui exigeait que tous ceux qui étaient concernés mettent la main à la pâte. Selon John, Lorne avait besoin d'acquérir quelques rudiments de solidarité masculine. Le pauvre major était exténué en fin de journée à la grande satisfaction du colonel.

Malheureusement Teyla ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait proposé à Sheppard un entraînement quotidien de bâtons. L'athosienne n'avait pas ménagé sa peine et semblait en pleine forme. Au bout du troisième jour le colonel comprit le message et délivra le major de sa corvée.

Décidément rien n'était facile dans cette galaxie. OK, il avait fait une erreur mais il avait réellement pensé ne jamais les revoir. Heureusement tout ceci était derrière eux mais il tenait trop à Rodney pour prendre désormais le moindre risque. Il l'aimait et n'avait aucune envie de le perdre.

-Allez, cette fois-ci on va manger, exigea Rodney en se levant, j'ai faim moi !

Vingt minutes plus tard les deux hommes étaient attablés au mess et le scientifique qui plein de bonnes résolutions avait pris une pomme pour son dessert commençait déjà à convoiter le pudding au chocolat de son amoureux.

Ce dernier capitula en soupirant et en songeant que décidément Rodney avait toujours le dernier mot.

°

Le docteur Beckett accompagné de Laura Cadman se rendait au mess. Il se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que la jeune femme était charmante. Vive, agréable, intelligente et spirituelle, il ne comprenait pas les griefs de Rodney à son égard. Ce dernier l'évitait comme si elle était le diable en personne et Carson se fit avec amusement la remarque que si Rodney avait eu la foi il n'aurait pas manqué de se signer en sa présence.

N'empêche que Laura était adorable et puis c'était grâce à elle qu'ils avaient découvert que Caldwell était infiltré par un Goa'uld. Et puis elle était si drôle quand elle racontait ses démêlées avec le scientifique !

-…alors à ce moment là j'ai dit à Rodney que j'étais spécialiste en explosifs et j'ai ajouté tout de go que je savais aussi faire des claquettes, vous auriez vu sa tête !

Carson éclata de rire. C'était si bon après les événements qu'ils venaient de vivre et puis la mort de Sharin lui avait laissé un peu de vague à l'âme. Il avait bien envie de se détendre un peu.

-Docteur Beckett, je peux vous parler un instant ?

C'était Ronon Dex et à son expression cela avait l'air important..

-Euh oui bien sûr, répondit le médecin, Laura, excusez-moi de vous abandonner ainsi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, tenez je vois qu'il y a une place libre à la table de McKay, répondit la jeune femme avec malice, je crois bien que je vais m'y installer.

Le médecin sourit et suivi le satédien dans le corridor. Celui s'arrêta devant une porte et avant que l'autre homme ait pu dire un mot il l'entraîna à l'intérieur et le plaqua contre une paroi tout en l'embrassant avec férocité. Le médecin gémit et rendit le baiser tout en laissant glisser ses mains sous le gilet en cuir de son amant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Te voir avec Cadman…souffla le satédien tout en continuant à dévorer son visage, tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, continua t-il en s'attaquant aux vêtements de son ami.

-Tu es jaloux ? Haleta Carson en caressant le renflement qui déformait le pantalon du satédien, c'est une amie c'est tout !

-J'ai entendu Sheppard raconter qu'elle t'avait embrassé quand elle était dans la tête de McKay, répliqua férocement Ronon en mordillant un mamelon puis il s'attaqua à l'autre et revint au premier pour le lécher.

Carson poussa un long gémissement.

-Je t'aime Ronon, déclara t-il quand il eu assez recouvré ses esprits. J'ai la chance de t'avoir trouvé alors que je n'y croyais plus, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi.

Il sombra de nouveau quand les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son sexe érigé.

-Tu es à moi, répliqua Ronon en l'entraînant sur le lit. Je t'aime aussi.

Les derniers vêtements tombèrent et Carson s'abandonna complètement. Ronon était un homme merveilleux et un amant fantastique. Attentionné, plein de force et de tendresse, il le comblait parfaitement. Les grandes mains coururent sur son corps, à la fois fortes et agiles, explorant les recoins cachés, exacerbant son désir, ses doigts le pénétraient et le faisait crier, ses lèvres brûlaient sa peau et ses baisers le laissaient éperdu de plaisir.

Ronon s'agenouilla et se saisit d'un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

-Laisse-moi faire, souffla le médecin en s'en saisissant.

Ronon fut parcouru de frissons. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment quand son ami prenait son érection entre ses doigts et la caressait doucement. Puis c'était au tour de la bouche. Quand il voyait les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait étirées autour de son sexe il devait se retenir de ne pas jouir tout de suite. Carson prenait son temps, lui faisant subir une lente mais tendre torture. Les doigts dans les cheveux de son ami le satédien haletait et gémissait.

Enfin Carson le délivra et fit coulisser le condom lubrifié autour de son membre douloureux.

Quelques secondes plus tard Ronon glissait lentement en lui et l'emmenait au summum du plaisir dans un concert de râles et de soupirs entrecoupé de caresses et de baisers brûlants. Il jouit dans un dernier spasme et sentit le corps de son ami s'arquer tandis qu'il se libérait en lui.

Les deux hommes rassasiés et haletants s'étendirent sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle. L'estomac du satedien gargouilla et Carson ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Sexe et nourriture et mon Ronon est satisfait.

-Avec toi seulement, sourit malicieusement le satédien, enfin, pour le sexe parce que pour la nourriture…

Il fit un geste en direction du mess.

-J'ai compris ! s'écria le médecin, allez, à la douche, après nous irons manger. Que penses-tu de mon programme ? s'enquit-il en embrassant son amant.

-Il est parfait, rétorqua le satédien en rendant son baiser. Sexe, puis sexe dans la douche puis manger.

-Et ben on est pas encore à table fit remarquer Carson en entraînant son amant dans la salle de bain.

A suivre… 


	21. 21

_Après « The tower »2-15_

21 )

John Sheppard entra dans le laboratoire, étonné de ne pas y voir son amant. Le scientifique ne se trouvait ni au mess ni dans ses quartiers. La veille au soir ce dernier s'était senti fatigué et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. John n'avait pas été plus étonné que ça. Après la mission qu'ils venaient d'effectuer c'était normal qu'il désire se reposer un peu et il avait donc dormi seul dans ses quartiers.

Cela lui avait fait bizarre, il avait perdu l'habitude. Rodney lui avait manqué. Son corps chaud lové contre lui, les mots murmurés dans son sommeil et même ses gesticulations nocturnes.

-Où est McKay ?

-Zelenka haussa les épaules.

-Il est passé à l'aube prendre ce dont il avait besoin et m'a laissé un message avec quelques consignes. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'habituer à ce calme, ça me rend nerveux. Il me manque déjà.

Le cœur du militaire s'accéléra. Mais que racontait Radek ?

-Je ne comprends pas, il n'est pas parti tout de même ?

-Ecoutez colonel, répliqua le tchèque gêné, si vous voulez plus d'explications, adressez-vous au docteur Beckett. C'est son meilleur ami, il vous renseignera.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? John Sheppard haussa un sourcil et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. S'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, il aurait été le premier informé, non ?

Manifestement Zelenka ne lui en dirait pas plus. Il lui avait déjà tourné le dos et reprit ses occupations. Il était évident qu'il voulait le voir s'en aller.

Le militaire courut en direction de l'infirmerie. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait le scientifique n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout, la veille. Pas physiquement, ça non, mais il était resté étrangement silencieux et lointain tout le temps du retour de la mission. Quand il avait essayé de lui parler, il avait répondu à mi-mots et fermé les yeux. John en avait déduit qu'il était fatigué et que c'était bien normal, il n'avait pas insisté. Et puis Rodney s'était rendu à l'infirmerie et avait déclaré à John qu'il allait se coucher.

Il fit irruption dans l'infirmerie en coup de vent et bouscula une infirmière qui portait un plateau chargé d'éprouvettes qui tanguèrent dangereusement. Par chance elle eut le réflexe de le redresser à temps et les petites fioles fixées dans leur support reprirent leur place initiale.

-Excusez-moi, s'exclama le militaire, je suis pressé. Je cherche le docteur Beckett !

-Le docteur vous attend dans son bureau, colonel Sheppard, répondit l'infirmière en le toisant d'un regard désapprobateur.

Cette réponse confirma ses doutes. Il se passait quelque chose mais quoi ?

La porte était ouverte. Le médecin l'attendait assis derrière son bureau. D'un geste il l'invita à fermer la porte et prendre un siège. Le militaire en déduisit aussitôt que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Où est Rodney ? Demanda t-il sans préambule. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je tiens d'abord à vous rassurer John, j'ai examiné avant son départ, il va bien.

-Son départ ? Le militaire bondit de son siège, il est parti ? C'est une plaisanterie où quoi ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en aurait pas parlé ?

-Rappelez-vous colonel, à la première réunion nous avons envisagé l'éventualité d'un séjour de Rodney hors d'Atlantis et…

-Mais pas comme ça, pas sans moi, vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria le militaire penché sur le bureau du médecin, vous allez me le faire revenir tout de suite, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? S'enquit Beckett nullement intimidé en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer colonel, vous n'arriverez à rien comme ça alors maintenant reprenez vous et regagnez votre siège avant que j'appelle la sécurité de l'infirmerie.

Le militaire hésita quelque seconde puis baissa les yeux et se rassit. s'il voulait savoir où se trouvait Rodney il lui faudrait en passer par les exigences du médecin, c'était évident. Et dire qu'il le croyait leur ami !

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi John, reprit Carson comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, je suis l'ami de Rodney et un peu le votre par la même occasion, enfin, je l'espère, j'essaye seulement de vous aider tous les deux.

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de le faire, grinça le militaire, en l'éloignant de moi !

-Là vous faites erreur, c'est Rodney lui-même qui l'a demandé. Je vous précise en passant qu'il n'est parti que pour deux ou trois semaines. Disons qu'il s'agit pour lui de vacances. Il a précisé qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Il m'a quitté, admit le militaire, j'y crois pas, il m'a quitté, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait nom de dieu ? Personne ne l'aime plus que moi ! Pourtant tout allait bien, je ne comprends pas. Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

-John, répliqua patiemment le médecin, il s'est passé des choses sur cette mission. Tout d'abord cette fille, Mara…

Le médecin s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant le militaire devenu cramoisi bredouiller des explications.

-Elle..elle a essayé de me séduire, je ne voulais pas…John Sheppard n'alla pas plus loin se rendant compte qu'il oubliait de mentionner qu'il avait bien rendu le baiser, qu'elle était nue devant lui et qu'il n'avait réagi que quand il s'était rendu compte que la belle escomptait bien le remboursement de ses faveurs en lui passant la bague au doigt.

-N'entrez pas dans les détails John, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Quoique après l'histoire avec Teer ce n'était pas très judicieux de remettre ça…

-Mais je croyais que vous m'aviez abandonné ! se justifia le militaire, pour deux heures pour vous il s'était passé six mois dans ce monde, vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit John mais de Rodney. D'autre part il y a plus grave, vous avez risqué sa vie en lui ordonnant de démarrer les moteurs dans les catacombes de cette cité en sachant que le sol était instable et que tout risquait de s'écrouler sur sa tête. Ca, moi aussi j'ai de la peine à le digérer, continua le médecin d'une voix dure et nos amis aussi, je vous l'assure. Il n'y a guère qu'Elisabeth pour prendre votre défense, et encore ! Bon, il faut dire qu'elle vous a toujours soutenu mais heureusement elle a abondé dans notre sens quand nous lui en avons parlé.

-Carson, articula le militaire, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je prenne une décision. Vous croyez que ça a été facile pour moi ? Les habitants du village d'un coté et Rodney. Et puis j'étais persuadé qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, je…j'ai aussi pensé qu'il exagérait un peu, vous savez comme il est.

-N'empêche qu'il a cru que tout le monde se désintéressait de lui. Teyla et ensuite vous. Et vous savez comme il est à fleur de peau en ce moment, il ne lui en a pas fallu plus pour craquer. Ecoutez, prenez-le du bon coté, il vous reviendra.

-J'aurai dû m'occuper de lui hier soir, lui parler, lui expliquer. Comme il ne disait rien j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas important pour lui, qu'on avait le temps…Où est-il ? Questionna t-il en se levant de son siège, je vais lui expliquer tout ça, il comprendra.

-Rasseyez-vous John. Même si c'est dur pour vous il faut respecter son souhait et lui laisser un peu de temps. Il a pas mal encaissé ces dernières semaines, Teer, le goa'uld et cette bombe qui menaçait d'exploser, vous vous rendez-compte à quel point il a été sous pression ? Ajoutez à ça son enfermement dans un jumper sous des millions de litres cubes d'eau et maintenant la mission avec cette fille et ce qu'il a ressenti dans les catacombes, il faut le comprendre ! ( 1 )

Vaincu le militaire reprit place.

-Et s'il a un problème, qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

-Il a une radio John et j'irai le voir plusieurs fois par semaine. D'autre part Teyla va en profiter pour séjourner quelques jours dans la maison de sa grand-mère qui est maintenant inoccupée et ce serait bien que le major Lorne reste aussi, si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. Ils sont partis ce matin, à l'aube.

-Donc ils sont sur le continent, chez les athosiens. C'est moi qui aurait dû être là-bas, pas Lorne..

-John, soyez patient, considérez qu'il prend quelques jours de vacances bien méritées et il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Loin de moi.

-Oui, loin de vous.

-J'ai besoin de lui Carson !

Le médecin fit le tour du bureau et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Et il a besoin de vous, allez, courage, il reviendra et vous aurez un magnifique bébé, vous verrez. Il ouvrit un placard et en ressortit un flacon qu'il tendit au militaire.

-Tenez, goûtez,_Uisge Beatha_, comme on dit en gaélique, whisky pour vous, confirma t-il, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

-Merci Carson, et désolé pour tout à l'heure, répondit le militaire en buvant une gorgée bientôt suivi d'une autre, puis d'une encore..

-Hey ! c'est pas du Bourbon ça se déguste ça ! s'offusqua le médecin en s'emparant du flacon. Il le leva et porta un toast. A la santé du futur bébé et de ses terribles parents ! Il en but une bonne lampée et le reposa dans son abri.

-Carson, vous direz à Rodney que…

-Je peux lui passer des messages.

-Vous savez, moi, écrire c'est pas mon truc Carson.

-Allez, tout le monde peut le faire, il suffit de le vouloir John, faites un petit effort !

_A suivre…_

( 1 ) Episodes 2-12 à 2-15


	22. 22

22 )

_Rodney_

_Je pense que tu as dû être plutôt surpris quand Carson t'a donné cette lettre. En fait c'est lui qui m'a suggéré d'écrire mais je ne serais jamais un écrivain, tu peux t'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs tu sais à quel point je déteste rédiger des rapports. A chaque fois j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux et tu te moques de moi en me faisant remarquer comme j'y tiens, à cette incroyable tignasse, comme tu dis toujours. _

_Ca me manque, tu me manques, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Toi, ton sourire, tes mains qui s'agitent, ton esprit, tes réparties acerbes et même tes colères et tes cris. Là je pense que tu comprends à quel point tu me manques._

_Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser et te dire de vive voix que je t'aime, je voudrais te caresser, te faire l'amour, poser mes mains et ma joue sur ton ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger. _

_Rodney, je n'ai pas pris ta sécurité à la légère sur cette fichue planète, toi et le bébé vous êtes ce que j'ai de meilleur au monde, tu te souviens, je te l'ai dit à l'infirmerie le jour ou Carson est venu pour faire une échographie après que tu aies avalé un flacon d'enzyme._

_J'étais furieux ce jour là, j'ai eu si peur !_

_Est-ce que tu es furieux contre moi ? En colère ?_

_Oui, je t'ai demandé d'initialiser les moteurs alors que tu m'avais prévenu qu'il y avait un risque d'effondrement. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Pour les villageois c'était la mort assurée. Demande à Teyla, elle m'a décrit les dizaines de drones dans le ciel qui fonçaient sur le village. Personne ne peut se battre avec des fourches et des poings nus contre ce genre d'arme, tu le sais mieux que personne. _

_J'étais sûr que tu t'en sortirais, qu'il ne pouvait rien t'arriver._

_Je sais, tu penses que ce n'est pas logique, que ma certitude ne reposait sur rien de concret, je te devine gamberger, tu décryptes, tu analyses, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu es comme cela et personne ne pourra jamais te changer._

_D'ailleurs je ne veux pas que tu changes, je t'aime comme tu es._

_Et cette fille... je m'en fous de cette fille. Elle s'est mise nue devant moi et ça m'a excité deux minutes. Oui, j'ai été con, stupide mais à quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai toujours peur de ne plus séduire. J'ai joué de ça depuis toujours. Déjà quand j'étais gosse j'en profitais pour obtenir tout ce que je voulais des gens autour de moi. Tu imagines que j'en usais et abusais ! Quand j'y pense maintenant il n'y a que sur mon père que mon charme n'opérait pas, il devait être immunisé naturellement. Plus tard je trouvais facile que les filles tombent à mes pieds sans que j'ai à me fatiguer. Parfois les hommes. Je savais à quelque part que c'était superficiel mais ça me rassurait. Et là, face à cette idiote, j'ai voulu m'assurer que j'étais toujours le John Sheppard d'avant, que je n'avais pas vieilli. Je vais avoir quarante ans et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. C'est dur de grandir, il y a un petit bout qui va en faire l'expérience mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que nous serons deux pour le guider._

_Prends soin de toi surtout._

_Rodney, je n'aime que toi._

_Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie, reviens-moi._

_John_

_PS : Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Carson planque du Whisky dans son bureau. Il l'appelle même par un nom gaélique à coucher dehors, Uisge machin chose. Il m'en a donné quand il m'a annoncé ton départ, histoire de m'anesthésier un peu je pense, ne lui dis pas mais franchement rien ne vaut un bon Whiskey américain. Quoiqu'il en soit on a trinqué à la santé du bébé. Faudra faire attention sinon il est capable de mettre du Haggis dans son biberon._

_Encore une fois, je t'aime._

°

Rodney McKay plia la missive et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

-C'est la lettre de ton autre papa, expliqua t-il au bébé en posant la main sur son ventre. Bon, tu dois la connaître par cœur à force. Je crois bien qu'on lui manque, il nous aime.

Le scientifique regarda rapidement autour de lui. Merde, il avait parlé à voix haute. Si quelqu'un passait par là il allait le prendre pour un dingue. Il consulta sa montre, souvent Jinto venait lui rendre visite à cette heure ci. Au début la vue de l'enfant lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs mais finalement il s'était pris d'affection pour lui. C'était un garçon adorable, plein de vie et plutot intelligent pour son age, estimait le scientifique. ( 1 ).

Il patienta un instant puis décida de faire une petite balade, Carson lui avait vivement conseillé de faire de l'exercice. Rodney avait acquiescé, il faisait attention à son poids.

Il ne fallait pas que John retrouve un bibendum en guise d'amoureux tout de même et puis il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Heureusement Elisabeth avait fait passer des pantalons de taille supérieure à ceux du scientifique. Teyla avait trouvé une solution pour les retouches. Une athosienne, ancienne amie de Sharin était venue et avait pris ses mesures, il les aurait sous peu et pour ce qui était des hauts, la dirigeante avait joint des tee-shirts et des vestes qu'elle avait réquisitionné dans les réserves le tout accompagné d'un petit mot où elle donnait des nouvelles de la cité et l'assurait de son amitié sans oublier une liste de recommandations liées à son état. Elisabeth avait dû potasser.

Rodney remarqua que Zelenka avait joint un petit mot en bas de la lettre. Il se demanda si…

Bon, il devait se faire des idées. Déjà Lorne et Teyla, il n'avait pas été surpris parce que John lui en avait parlé. Ensuite Carson et Ronon, là il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Ce serait un peu gros si tous ses amis se mettaient en couple. C'était peut-être le secret autour de sa grossesse qui les avait rapproché.

-Hé doc, ne vous éloignez pas trop ! L'interpella le major Lorne. Le scientifique lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, il était une grande personne et pouvait prendre soin de lui tout seul. Parfois la sollicitude de ses amis lui pesait un peu, il avait besoin de respirer, de se libérer de leur vigilance continue.

A croire qu'ils étaient plus en souci que lui.

C'était un peu à cause de cela qu'il avait décidé de s'exiler quelques temps. Il avait envie pour la première fois de sa vie de faire un break, de penser à lui, à son avenir, sa relation avec John, le bébé.

Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir, cela devenait urgent, depuis quelques temps il se sentait sur le point de craquer et ce qui s'était passé sur cette fichue planète avait été l'élément déclencheur, le détonateur en quelque sorte.

Dans le jumper et après leur arrivée il s'était senti comme un zombie, il avait subi son examen médical et avait déclaré à John qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Trois heures plus tard, il craquait et appelait Carson. Cinq minutes plus tard le médecin était là. Débraillé mais présent, attentif. Comme toujours. Il avait écouté Rodney en pleine crise de larmes lui tenir tout d'abord des propos incohérents puis le scientifique s'était calmé et ils avaient longuement discuté.

Avant l'aube Rodney était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin d'espace et de temps pour réfléchir.

Puis tout s'était précipité. Carson avait contacté Ronon par radio et ce dernier était arrivé. Il avait emballé les affaires que Rodney désirait emmener avec lui tandis que Teyla faisait passer un message aux athosiens. Elisabeth était arrivée et l'avait assuré qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Après un détour par le laboratoire où il avait laissé un message à Radek ils avaient retrouvés Lorne dans le hangar aux jumpers.

Personne n'avait posé de questions. Tous savaient.

°

_John_

_Sache d'abord que le bébé et moi nous allons bien. Carson a dû te dire que je suis en forme. Je fais de longues balades tous les jours. Bien sur je travaille toujours un peu, tu me connais. Je profite de l'alimentation du jumper pour brancher mon ordinateur portable mais comme dit Carson, je me ménage._

_John, il faut que je te dise, je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même quand j'étais en colère contre toi. Je voudrais aussi que tu saches que je t'ai pardonné. C'est vrai que la nature t'as gâtée, tu es beau et tu avoues en avoir profité sans vergogne. Mais comme tu le dis, il est temps maintenant de passer à autre chose. J'ai un gros défaut ( oui, je sais il y a de petits esprits qui sont persuadés que j'en ai des tas, pfff ! ), je ne suis pas partageur. Tiens, un défaut que je veux bien reconnaître, c'est que je suis égoïste, je veux te garder pour moi tout seul._

_J'ai raison non ?_

_En tout cas c'est une condition sine qua non à notre couple. J'ai besoin de stabilité, j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, que tu me réserves tout ton amour._

_Bref, je désire l'exclusivité, comme une grande vedette._

_Après tout les génies ne se contentent pas de demi-mesures ( OK, je plaisante là. Un peu…)._

_Je t'aime pour diverses raisons, tu es courageux, je me sens bien avec toi, tu es plus intelligent que la moyenne(heureusement ), je te trouve drôle, je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là et je te fais confiance. J'aime aussi ta beauté, elle fait partie de toi après tout._

_Le bébé t'envoie un coup de pied, faudra quand même demander le sexe à Carson un de ces jours !_

_Je t'aime._

_Rodney_

_PS :_

_Je suis au courant pour le Whisky de Carson mais vous avez tort tous les deux, rien ne vaut le rye whisky canadien, comme son nom l'indique il est fabriqué à base de seigle. Ca, c'est une vrai boisson ! _

_Tu as le bonjour de Jinto, pour un gosse il est plutôt intelligent ( Bon, je ne dis pas que les gosses sont bêtes mais ils ne comprennent rien tout seuls, la preuve, ils posent plein de questions. Bien sûr le notre sera une exeption puisqu'avec une hérédité pareille il sera très très intelligent ) et pour en revenir à Jinto, en plus, ce qui me plaît chez lui c'est qu' il n'est pas très bavard ( Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, je ne manque pas de culot là ! )._

A suivre...

( 1 ) Episode 1-3 Invulnérable

**Je prends deux semaines de vacances alors la suite en janvier. En attendant je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**


	23. Chapter 23

23 )

Jinto se faufila subrepticement hors du village et prit la direction de l'ancienne maison de Sharin. Normalement il était de corvée comme tous les autres enfants mais les travaux agricoles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il les détestait même.

L'enfant trouvait que la vie sur le continent n'était pas très passionnante contrairement à celle sur Atlantis. Malgré l'expérience terrifiante qu'il y avait vécu il avait aimé vivre dans la cité. La vie y était plus facile, il ne faisait pratiquement que jouer avec les autres enfants, les adultes ayant assez de préoccupations pour vraiment se soucier d'eux. Sur le continent les athosiens tentaient de reformer leur communauté. Très attachés à leurs coutumes ancestrales ils étaient par tradition un peuple d'agriculteurs. Ils apprenaient se battre aussi. C'était ce que Jinto préférait, les entraînements. Plus tard il serait un grand guerrier, comme Teyla où bien un grand scientifique comme le docteur McKay.

Mais il ne passerait pas son existence à labourer, semer et récolter. Il avait d'autres idées.

Il avait sympathisé avec l'homme. Cela ne s'était pas fait tout seul mais l'enfant avait su l'amadouer. Le docteur lui racontait des choses passionnantes, il savait tout sur tout et répondait à ses questions avec patience. A son contact l'enfant découvrait un monde inconnu, étrange, passionnant. Il avait un désir irrépressible de combler son ignorance et d'ailleurs le docteur lui avait assuré qu'il était plus intelligent que certains singes diplômés de sa connaissance.

Jinto arriva en vue de la maison de Sharin et s'arrêta. Teyla et le major Lorne étaient là, encore en train de s'embrasser. L'enfant se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y trouver. Son meilleur ami, Kesti assurait qu'ils y mettaient la langue. Beurk ! L'enfant se jura qu'on ne le prendrait pas de sitôt à faire ça. C'était dégoûtant !

Il resta là un moment, faisant le moins de bruit possible mais c'était sans compter sur Teyla qui ne manqua pas de le repérer.

-Alors Jinto, tu viens rendre visite au docteur McKay ? demanda t-elle gentiment.

L'enfant rougit et hocha la tête, gêné d'avoir été surpris les observant. Le major Lorne rit.

-Les gosses, ce sont vraiment tous les mêmes dans les deux galaxies, remarqua t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Le docteur McKay est allé faire un tour, il est parti par là-bas, dit-il en désignant un petit chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres. Tu vas le rejoindre ?

-Oui m'sieur ! L'enfant s'échappa en courant sous le regard amusé des deux adultes. Il emprunta le petit sentier, cherchant les traces du scientifique. Il s'imagina qu'il était un grand chasseur traquant sa proie ou un tueur de wraith poursuivant son ennemi afin de le tuer, un guerrier redoutable comme Ronon Dex qui venait parfois avec le docteur Beckett. Tiens d'ailleurs plus tard il serait scientifique-guerrier-chasseur en même temps que chef des athosiens. Y'avait pas de raison de se limiter. D'ailleurs le docteur McKay disait que c'était très bien d'avoir de l'ambition et d'être conscient de ses qualités.

Il repéra un minuscule fil bleu clair accroché à une ronce et sourit. Le gibier était droit devant, certainement dans la clairière un peu plus loin dans à peu près quinze minutes de marche.. C'était l'endroit favori du Dr McKay, ou plutôt du gibier-Wraith. Il ramassa un bâton épais qui avait vaguement la forme d'une arme et ravi de sa trouvaille le reconvertit immédiatement en P.90.

A proximité de la clairière Jinto s'arrêta brusquement. Il aurait juré avoir entendu crier. Il tendit l'oreille en direction du bruit, se courba et avança prudemment. Des éclats de voix lui parvenait maintenant. Il reconnaissait celle du docteur McKay, il semblait en colère.

L'enfant écarta les buissons et jeta un coup d'œil prudent. Le scientifique était entouré d'hommes armés. Un petit vaisseau était posé à proximité.

Jinto était indécis, il ne savait trop quoi faire. C'était trop tard pour aller chercher du secours, le temps qu'il revienne avec le major Lorne le vaisseau aurait décollé. Il réfléchit et prit la décision d'observer de plus près afin d'en apprendre le maximum sur ces hommes. Il contourna les fourrés et tendit l'oreille tout en détaillant les soldats. Celui qui semblait être leur chef était de taille moyenne et pratiquement chauve.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay avait laissé Lorne et Teyla à proximité de la maison de Sharin et s'était engagé sur le petit sentier menant à la forêt. C'était sa promenade quotidienne, il aimait cet endroit. Le chemin débouchait sur la petite clairière qui était devenu le but de sa balade.

Arrivé là, il s'asseyait sur le tronc d'un gros arbre abattu par la foudre et réfléchissait ou bien se reposait, goûtant simplement le silence et la quiétude des lieux. Si une personne lui avait dit il y avait seulement quelques mois de cela qu'un jour il pourrait apprécier le plaisir d'une simple promenade dans la nature, sans aucun but, il aurait rétorqué que quelqu'un comme lui avait mieux à faire que de passer son temps à des broutilles sans intérêts.

Mais depuis tout avait changé et d'autres centres d'intérêts étaient apparus, certes la science restait sa raison de vivre mais s'y greffaient également le bébé à venir, John, ses amis, Atlantis. Ca faisait beaucoup de monde et de changements et il avait besoin de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

La naissance l'inquiétait. Carson allait pratiquer un césarienne et il bénéficierait d'une anesthésie péridurale ce qui lui permettrait de vivre la venue au monde de son enfant mais…Rodney tiqua, on allait tout de même lui ouvrir le ventre ! Enfin, rectifia t-il, plutôt pratiquer une incision mais finalement ça revenait au même. Lui qui faisait tant d' histoires pour un ongle cassé ! Il se rassura en se disant que le médecin savait ce qu'il faisait.

D'autre part Carson s'était assuré les services d'une infirmière qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait la plus grande confiance. Elle avait déjà travaillé dans un service de pédiatrie et assisté à de nombreuses naissances. Rodney sourit, c'était elle aussi une écossaise. Normalement tout se passerait bien et dans la plus grande discrétion. Et en cas de problème, Carson n'hésiterait pas à impliquer le reste du personnel médical et au diable le secret ! Rodney espérait qu'on en arrive pas là mais le médecin avait raison. Il ne prendrait pas plus de risque que nécessaire.

La naissance, programmée en fin d'après-midi aurait lieu dans une unité médicale inutilisée sur Atlantis. Tout le matériel était déjà prêt. Rodney n'y resterait que quelques heures puis serait transporté à l'infirmerie sous un prétexte quelconque, dans une aile isolée. Seule l'infirmière et le médecin s'occuperaient de lui. Pour ce qui était de la soi-disant « arrivée » du bébé sur Atlantis Elisabeth et Teyla avaient un plan. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Tout semblait au point. Le moment critique resterait la naissance et la surveillance d'infection éventuelle, ce qui était plus fréquent après une césarienne.

Certes Rodney était un peu anxieux mais c'était lui qui l'avait voulu ainsi. Il ne regrettait rien. De toute façon il avait fait son choix et l'acceptation des risques en faisait partie. Mais il était persuadé que la naissance se passerait bien. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais il avait au fond de lui, dur comme fer la prescience que la naissance ne poserait pas de problème. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude. Il savait, c'est tout.

Il était arrivé à l'orée de la clairière quand il avait entendu un craquement derrière lui. La seconde d'après des hommes armés l'encerclaient et ils n'avaient pas l'air amicaux du tout.

Celui qui semblait leur chef se tenait devant lui et le dévisageait l'air ennuyé. Il était quasiment chauve et avait un visage de fouine et un sourire faux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna l'homme.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

-C'est pas celui-là que je voulais. On m'avait parlé d'un militaire d'Atlantis, j'aurais pu le monnayer mais celui-là n'a aucune valeur !

Rodney allait répliquer quand il s'aperçut qu'un des hommes le fixait avec insistance. Le scientifique remarqua avec un frisson qu'il portait un uniforme gris sanglé à la taille ainsi qu'un fusil à trois canons, arme typiquement genii. Pourtant celui qui commandait ne semblait pas être de ce peuple.

-Sauf votre respect Smeadon, je pense que cet homme vaut très cher. Il est même d'une extrême valeur pour certain et je connais quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à nous donner tout ce que nous voulons en échange, n'est-ce pas Dr McKay ? Cet homme est le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis.

Le scientifique le toisa d'un air furibond. Smeadon…bien sûr c'était l'homme qui les avait trahi et déjà vendu aux genii l'année dernière lors de la tempête. La conséquence en avait été l'invasion d'Atlantis.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre, laissez-moi partir sinon je vous jure que vous le regretterez, cria Rodney en colère.

-Vous êtes donc le fameux docteur McKay ?Smeadon eut l'air subitement intéressé. Vos amis m'ont rendu visite l'année dernière et à cause d'eux j'ai été destitué et exilé. Ce colonel Sheppard, j'aurais bien voulu lui mettre la main dessus. Quand on m'a raconté qu'un militaire d'Atlantis séjournait chez les athosiens, j'ai eu un petit espoir, figurez-vous mais peut-être n'était-ce pas lui ?

-Dommage qu'il ne vous ait pas tué. Vous n'êtes qu'un traître qui vous vendez au plus offrant Smeadon !

-Non, là vous vous trompez docteur McKay, je ne trahi plus, c'était finalement trop risqué et ça rapportait assez peu et puis la visite de vos amis m'a donné à réfléchir. Désormais je vends. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien certains sont prêts à payer pour mettre la main sur leurs ennemis ! Les gens sont si rancuniers ! ajouta t-il sur un ton ironique. J'avoue que je suis un peu tenté de vous garder pour moi histoire de régler quelques comptes mais mes amis ne seraient pas d'accord je crois… Voyez-vous, nous travaillons en équipe et nous partageons les bénéfices de nos ventes.

-Mes amis me retrouveront et ils vous tueront !

Rodney était terrifié mais il tentait de le cacher. Si ces hommes l'embarquaient maintenant il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on le retrouve. Il aurait disparu dans les bois et personne ne saurait ce qui était arrivé. Il songea à son état. Mon dieu, qu'allait-il se passer ?

-Laissez-moi et je vous promets que je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voudrez, tenta t-il désespéré.

-Allons, docteur McKay, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, répliqua Smeadon avec un rire mauvais. Nous allons tirer un bon prix de vous. Je suppose que mon ami genii voulait parler du commandant Kolya tout à l'heure. On dit qu'il a quelques problèmes actuellement et qu'il est devenu un dissident. Mais beaucoup lui sont resté fidèle et il a sa propre armée. D'autre part il ne manque pas de moyens. C'est une bonne journée pour nous !

Ses hommes hochèrent la tête.

-Allez, emmenez-le !

Rodney fut entraîné de force vers le vaisseau, il se débattit tant qu'il réussi à leur échapper. Il courut vers le bois et aperçut Jinto qui accourait vers lui.

-Vite docteur !cria l'enfant en l'agrippant par la manche.

Mais c'était trop tard, les soldats étaient déjà sur eux. Smeadon attrapa l'enfant par le col et le souleva. Rodney n'hésita pas. Il prit son élan et asséna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui lâcha prise en hurlant.

-Sauve toi Jinto, cria le scientifique, fonce !

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, vif comme l'éclair il disparut dans la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda un des hommes.

Smeadon massa son tibia et releva la tête. Il toisa Rodney avec rage.

-Pour le gosse c'est trop tard, articula t-il, mais pour lui…

Le coup de poing l'atteignit au menton. La tête de Rodney tinta un peu mais Smeadon n'était pas très fort. Néanmoins ça ne faisait pas du bien mais cela aurait pu être pire s'il avait visé l'estomac. Instinctivement Rodney protégea son ventre avec ses mains. Le manarien le fixait d'un air mauvais.

-Tenez-le vous autres, ordonna t-il.

-Il ne faudrait pas trop l'abîmer, intervint le genii, Kolya n'apprécierait pas que la marchandise ne soit pas en bon état.

Smeadon baissa le poing. Le soldat avait raison, une marchandise abîmée perdait de sa valeur et il comptait bien tirer un bon prix de celui-là.

Cette fois-ci Rodney se laissa embarquer sans opposer de résistance. L'alerte avait été chaude et il devait protéger son enfant. D'autre part Jinto allait donner l'alarme. Dans très peu de temps John et les autres se mettraient à sa recherche. Il avait bon espoir.

Rodney monta dans le vaisseau, s'assit sur un siège et enfonça sa main dans sa poche. Il la referma sur la lettre de John.

A suivre…


	24. 24

24 )

John Sheppard arpentait frénétiquement le bureau d'Elisabeth Weir. Jinto venait de terminer son récit et tous se taisaient, essayant de digérer l'information.

Dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils s'étaient réunis, Elisabeth, Radek, Teyla, Lorne, Ronon, Carson et John Sheppard, inquiets par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

L'enfant se tortillait sur son siège, un peu intimidé. Teyla lui tapota gentiment le bras.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Jinto, dit-elle gentiment. Tu t'es montré très courageux.

-Je voulais l'aider mais c'est lui qui m'a crié de m'enfuir.

Le jeune athosien avait été ramené par Lorne sur Atlantis dès qu'il avait donné l'alerte. Le major n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il n'aurait servi à rien de faire venir les atlantes sur le continent. Ils pourraient agir plus facilement de la cité.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû partir, gronda le colonel, je n'étais pas d'accord, c'était de la folie.

-C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, se justifia Carson, d'ailleurs, vous savez pourquoi, il me semble.

John Sheppard le foudroya du regard.

-Messieurs, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Elisabeth fermement, Rodney a besoin de nous. Personne n'est fautif dans cette affaire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Heureusement que Jinto a entendu leur conversation, ainsi il s'agit de Smeadon…

-J'aurais dû le tuer, grinça le colonel, après la tempête, l'année dernière, j'aurais dû le tuer !

Elisabeth Weir soupira. Elle décrocha sa radio pour joindre Chuck, le technicien. Le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le Canadien comme tous les techniciens présents au moment où Lorne avait établi le contact savait que le docteur McKay avait été enlevé sur le continent.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose madame ? Demanda t-il surpris de trouver tout ce monde dans le bureau de la diplomate.

-Oui Chuck, j'ai un service à vous demander, pouvez-vous vous occuper de ce garçon, dit-elle en désignant Jinto. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos attributions mais…

-Avec plaisir Madame, ce n'est pas un problème, dit le Canadien avec amabilité.

-Mais je veux aider ! s'exclama l'enfant en s'accrochant à son siège, le docteur McKay est un ami, il a besoin de moi !

-Tu nous as déjà énormément aidé, sourit Elisabeth, maintenant laisse-nous faire et tu verras, nous le ramènerons sain et sauf.

Jinto soupira et descendit à regret de son siège. Il suivit Chuck dans le couloir. Teyla prit la parole.

-Il faut contacter les genii, Cowen sait peut-être quelque chose.

-Je vais m'en occuper, acquiesça Elisabeth.

-Je prends un jumper et je pars sur leur planète, décréta John Sheppard d'un ton sans réplique, Ronon, Lorne, Teyla, vous venez avec moi.

-John, tenta de le tempérer Elisabeth, n'allez pas créer des incidents avec les genii, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous pourrons récupérer Rodney. Vous avez entendu Jinto, Smeadon veut en tirer profit. Il souhaite le monnayer à Kolya, qui est devenu un dissident ou bien à celui qui lui fera la meilleure offre alors il se peut que Cowen ne soit au courant de rien,

-Elisabeth a raison, renchérit Carson Beckett, laissez la d'abord établir un premier contact, ensuite, nous agirons, je viendrais avec vous, ajouta t-il, Rodney aura besoin de moi.

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais rester à attendre alors que Rodney est en danger, je ne sais où, aux mains de ces hommes.

-Ecoutez, j'ai vu Rodney il y a deux jours, le rassura Carson en posant la main sur son bras et il allait très bien. Nous le retrouverons, nous le ramènerons et tout se passera bien

Le colonel hésita puis hocha la tête.

-OK, désolé doc pour tout à l'heure mais j'ai peur. Et s'ils découvrent que…

-Shhht ! Le coupa le médecin, ça va aller.

Son regard croisa celui inquiet de Radek Zelenka. Il s'était pas mal avancé en rassurant le colonel. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin étaient que ses ravisseurs découvrent l'état de Roney. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils feraient dans ce cas là. Mais il songea qu'il n'y avait guère de probabilité à moins que... Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était qu'ils récupèrent leur ami le plus vite possible.

oooooooooooooooooo

Smeadon était un homme heureux. Finalement il s'en sortait bien. Certes il n'était plus le chef des manariens à cause de ces maudits atlantes mais au moins il avait trouvé une activité qui rapportait.

-Mangez ! Mangez ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux à l'atlante qui fixait son assiette d'un air sombre.

Rodney McKay leva les yeux et dévisagea son geôlier. L'homme lui faisait vraiment penser à une fouine, il en avait la tête, un visage pointu avec des petits yeux ronds.

-Vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir, Smeadon, proféra t-il froidement, sinon il vous en cuira. Mes amis ne sont pas des tendres, vous savez.

-Oui, j'en ai fait l'expérience l'année dernière et ça m'a laissé un cuisant souvenir. Ah, si j'avais pu mettre la main sur ce Sheppard, je vous assure qu'il ne serait pas attablé là en ce moment ! J'aurais même pas cherché à le vendre, voyez-vous, je m'en serais occupé à ma façon. Mais, bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je me consolerais en tirant un bon prix de vous !

Rodney frémit et porta subrepticement la main à son ventre. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là à tout prix avant que ce fou ne le vende.

-Mes amis sur Atlantis payeront ce qu'il faudra, tenta t-il. Je suis quelqu'un de très important, vous n'avez qu'à contacter Elisabeth Weir et…

-Mmm, ça ne me tente pas trop, figurez-vous. Je dois songer à mon avenir et les genii sont un peuple très influent. Bien sûr en ce moment ils sont divisés et se battent entre eux mais il y aura une issue. Cowen ou Kolya ? Je parierais plus sur Kolya, Cowen n'est qu'un pantin. De toute façon j'ai lancé un appel d'offre, les enchères sont ouvertes mon cher et croyez-moi, elles ont démarré haut ! Maintenant mangez ! Ordonna t-il plus durement ou je demande à un de mes hommes de vous nourrir de force. Croyez-moi nous avons l'habitude de ces choses là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les marchandises ont une fâcheuse tendance à perdre l'appétit, ce qui n'est pas bon pour les affaires. Je ne vends pas de la marchandise en mauvais état moi, j'ai une réputation à soutenir, ricana t-il.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui se dirigea aussitôt vers le scientifique, l'air menaçant.

-C'est bon, je vais manger ! S'exclama aussitôt Rodney en se saisissant de sa cuillère qu'il plongea dans l'espèce de purée verte. Il la porta avec suspicion à la bouche. Bon, heureusement, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir d'agrumes là-dedans. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il mange, il devait penser au bébé. Quant à Smeadon, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Quand John lui mettrait la main dessus…

En attendant il espérait que tout irait bien. Il se demanda avec horreur ce qui se passerait s'il se mettait à avoir des contractions où s'il y avait des complications. Il chassa immédiatement ces pensées de son esprit, il devait être positif et plutôt réfléchir au moyen de s'en sortir. Heureusement grâce à Jinto, John et les autres devaient déjà savoir pas mal de choses mais seulement ils ne pourraient pas le localiser.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand un homme entra dans la pièce. Rodney reconnut le genii renégat qui l'avait identifié sur le continent.

-Nous avons une première offre, annonça t-il. Il hésita, regardant le scientifique.

-Tu peux parler, l'assura Smeadon, autant qu'il sache. Vous voyez docteur McKay, dit-il en se frottant les mains, vous représentez une bonne affaire. Alors, de qui s'agit-il ?

-C'est un genii, Ladon Radim, je le connais. J'ai parlé avec lui. Il est prêt à verser une forte somme pour le docteur McKay.

-Ladon Radim ? Ca me dit quelque chose…

-C'est un commandant militaire, on dit qu'il ira loin, il ne manque pas de volonté.

-Mais pourquoi le veut-il ? Demanda Smeadon avec curiosité.

-Et bien voilà…Il désire s'en servir de monnaie d'échange pour obtenir quelque chose des atlantes. Sa sœur Dahlin a été exposée à de fortes radiations et il espère obtenir des médicaments. Tout le monde sait qu'ils ont des moyens médicaux exceptionnels, sur Atlantis.

Le cœur de Rodney fit un bond. Peut-être que tout ça allait se régler rapidement. Il allait retrouver John, ses amis et…

-Mais je pense que nous pouvons obtenir bien plus, rajouta le militaire, les moyens de Kolya dépassent les siens, largement.

Rodney sentit la douche froide lui tomber dessus. Kolya…Il frémit. Il avait déjà eu affaire plusieurs fois avec lui et ce n'était pas un tendre.

-On le vend au plus offrant, trancha Smeadon, laisse tomber Ladon, il trouvera bien une autre solution pour sa sœur, de toute façon ce n'est pas nos affaires. Attendons pour voir les autres offres.

_A suivre…_


	25. 25

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

25

Deux jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de Rodney. Le colonel Sheppard était hors de lui. Cette fois sa patience était à bout. Elisabeth avait établi le contact avec les genii et finit par rencontrer Cowen. L'entrevue avait été pénible, aucune des deux parties ne faisant confiance à l'autre. Heureusement que les talents de diplomate d'Elisabeth étaient bien réels, elle s'était montrée courtoise mais ferme et si elle avait proféré des menaces, elles étaient vraiment très voilées. Mais à voir la mine de Cowen, il ne s'y était pas trompé. Il n'avait pas intérêt à dissimuler quoi que ce soit aux atlantes sinon…

D'ailleurs le regard meurtrier du colonel Sheppard valait tous les avertissements.

Cowen avait promis d'enquêter mais en échange de ses services il posa des exigences. Il voulait des armes et du C4. Elisabeth tiqua mais Cowen argumenta qu'il en avait besoin. Ils étaient presque en état de guerre civile. Kolya avait pris la fuite emmenant avec lui une partie de l'armée et lui, Cowen ne savait plus à qui se fier. Il ne faisait même plus confiance à son second, Ladon Radim et se trouvait dans l'obligation de le faire surveiller.

Les jérémiades et les plaintes de Cowen avaient fini d'ébranler le peu de patience de Sheppard et il avait presque été traîné dehors par Ronon et Teyla sur un signe de la diplomate.

En attendant il se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement, en sueur et au sol pour la dixième fois de la matinée. Ronon ne le ménageait pas et il en était heureux. Il se releva en se frottant la hanche et se demanda une nouvelle fois si à quelque part il ne cherchait pas à se punir.

Après tout c'était de sa faute si Rodney était parti, s'il n'avait pas déconné sur cette planète avec cette idiote de Mara, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il était sûr que Rodney avait compris sa position à propos de son ordre d'initialiser les réacteurs.(1). D'ailleurs Rodney lui avait pardonné, il le lui avait écrit et avait d'ailleurs bien précisé dans sa lettre qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. John glissa la main dans sa poche. La lettre de Rodney ne le quittait jamais et il la relisait sans arrêt.

Il songea au bébé. Il allait les récupérer tous les deux et ferait en sorte que désormais tout se passe bien. Il avait trouvé de nouveaux quartiers un peu isolés. Trois chambres dont deux avec des portes donnant sur un vestibule avec des salles de bains et une pièce commune. C'était là qu'ils vivraient quand Rodney serait de retour et peu importe le reste ! Les gens pourraient penser ce qu'ils voudraient, après tout ils ne pourraient rien prouver. De toute façon ils avanceraient pas à pas. Ils s'adapteraient et les autres en feraient autant. Ils devraient rester discrets. Même sans ce fichu DADT, il serait difficile, sinon impossible de faire leur coming out. L'homophobie était encore très répandue. John ne savait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu des réflexions ouvertement homophobes chez collègues. Tous n'étaient pas comme ça, heureusement et les mentalités commençaient à changer mais ça n'allait pas vite !

Un appel le tira de ses réflexions.

-Colonel Sheppard, vous êtes demandé au bureau d'Elisabeth Weir.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, suivi de Ronon et Teyla.

La diplomate les attendait debout devant son bureau et à son regard brillant ils comprirent qu'elle avait du nouveau.

-Cowen vient de nous contacter, il a des informations à nous communiquer, dit-elle avec animation, nous devons nous rendre sur la planète des genii.

-Nous partons tout de suite ! Déclara le colonel.

-Attendez John, le tempéra Elisabeth, nous avons un problème, Cowen exige des armes et des explosifs pour ses renseignements, et je ne suis pas d'accord, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Le colonel la regarda bouche bée.

-Elisabeth, dit-il d'un ton furieux, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de refuser.

-John, mettez-vous à ma place, ces armes leur serviront à encore s'entretuer. Et ensuite Cowen les utilisera pour imposer encore plus brutalement son autorité sur son peuple, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

-Alors laissez-les s'entretuer ! Hurla Sheppard avec fureur, on n'en a rien à foutre d'eux ! Le principal est de récupérer Rodney. Je croyais qu'il était votre ami !

-John, il n'est pas question que nous fournissions ces gens-là en arme, répondit calmement Elisabeth. Si nous le faisons c'est comme si nous mettions un doigt dans l'engrenage, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

John Sheppard serra les dents. Un instant il eut envie de crier à Elisabeth que sa conscience ne l'avait pas autant démangée quand elle avait cédé pour faire « questionner » Kavanaugh par Ronon Dex mais il se retint, ce n'était pas juste. Il laissait trop ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus, il manquait de sang-froid et ça n'aiderait pas Rodney.

-John, continua Teyla sur un ton apaisant, Elisabeth a raison et je suis sûre que le docteur McKay lui-même ne voudrait pas que nous cédions à un tel chantage. Nous allons trouver une solution, vous verrez.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire, proposa Elisabeth, nous allons nous rendre au rendez-vous et faire d'autres propositions à Cowen. John, vous me laisserez parlementer, je veux votre parole que vous n'interviendrez pas de manière brutale. A moins bien sûr que la situation l'exige.

Le militaire hésita puis hocha la tête.

-Dans dix minutes au hangar à Jumper, ordonna t-il. Je vais contacter Lorne, on ne sait jamais, continua t-il. Elisabeth, vous avez ma promesse mais si Cowen ne veut pas céder alors je ne répond finalement de rien.

La diplomate hocha la tête, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux et aussi déterminé. S'ils mettaient la main sur Smeadon, elle ne donnerait pas cher de ce traître.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques heures plus tard ils survolaient la planète des genii. D'immenses champs de tava, la variété de haricots qu'ils cultivaient s'étendaient à leurs pieds. Quelques personnes y travaillaient. John Sheppard suivit les indications données préalablement et posa le jumper à proximité des habitations. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes armés vinrent à leur rencontre. Cowen se trouvait parmi eux. Elisabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne et John sortirent du vaisseau.

-Soyez les bienvenus, déclara le chef genii en regardant nerveusement en l'air.

Sheppard comprit aussitôt et eut un sourire narquois.

-Il y en a d'autres ? S'enquit Cowen avec inquiétude.

-Personne n'est à l'abri de quelques surprises, déclara le colonel sur un ton ironique. ( 2 )

Cowen fronça les sourcils et salua Elisabeth Weir puis son regard se posa sur Teyla, Lorne et s'arrêta avec crainte sur Ronon Dex, manifestement impressionné par sa forte stature.

Le petit groupe se mit en route.

-John, rappelez-vous ce que vous m'avez promis, chuchota Elisabeth au militaire, du tact, de la diplomatie, de la finesse. Les négociations doivent se dérouler dans la sérénité et la détente. Il ne sert à rien de pousser notre hôte dans ses retranchements. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Je crois aux vertus du dialogue moi.

Deux heures plus tard, un revolver sur la tempe, Cowen, tremblant comme une feuille, les genoux et les dents qui s'entrechoquaient, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant de ses cheveux gras le long de son visage lâchait à l'oreille d'Elisabeth arborant un grand sourire les coordonnées d'une planète.

-Et bien, Cowen, cela a été un plaisir de négocier avec vous, annonça t-elle en prenant congé. Bien entendu, vous et moi allons oublier tout ça et si vous préveniez qui que ce soit, nous reviendrons. Je ne me lasse jamais des missions diplomatiques, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me manque.

Ronon se pencha sur le genii qui fit un bond en arrière et se retrouva les fesses au sol.

-Moi aussi, j'aime la diplomatie, assura t-il à l'homme qui le regardait les yeux exorbités, ça c'est du sport !

-Et pas de coup fourré dans le dos, ajouta John Sheppard en levant un doigt au ciel, nous ne sommes peut-être pas venus seuls…

Cowen qui ne pouvait plus articuler un seul mot les regarda s'en aller. Il s'essuya le front, il l'avait échappé belle. Ses espions n'avaient pas été longs à découvrir où Smeadon gardait le scientifique grâce au concours involontaire de Ladon Radim. En voilà un qui ne perdait rien pour attendre ! D'ailleurs il l'avait toujours soupçonné de vouloir s'emparer du pouvoir. Il allait le tenir à l'œil…

ooooooooooooooooooo

Smeadon était un homme de plus en plus heureux. Il avait eu une chance phénoménale de mettre la main sur ce scientifique. Il valait de l'or. D'ailleurs l'acheteur n'avait pas hésité à payer la somme exorbitante qu'il avait demandé. Un moment il s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas en réclamer plus mais l'acquéreur l'en avait dissuadé en sortant négligemment de sa ceinture un grand couteau qu'il avait examiné tout le temps de la transaction. Smeadon était cupide, certes mais il avait envie de rester en vie et ce genii là n'était pas réputé pour être un tendre.

Son seul regret dans l'histoire était de n'avoir pas pu mettre la main sur ce maudit colonel Sheppard. Il se consola en imaginant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il était riche. N'empêche que s'il tenait maintenant celui qui lui avait causé tous ses ennuis il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à une douce rêverie. Il imagina Sheppard là, devant lui… Il entendit un bruit et les rouvrit pour se rendre compte avec ahurissement que son souhait venait d'être exhaussé.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme qui l'avait traîné sans ménagement dans les couloirs sombres. Ils de trouvaient dans des installations souterraines. Pas de doute, il avait été vendu à des genii. Le peuple des taupes, fulmina t-il intérieurement. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, il était livré comme un vulgaire colis.

-Lâchez-moi, vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! Cria t-il à l'homme qui le poussa dans une pièce brillamment éclairée.

-Docteur McKay, je vous attendais avec impatience.

Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'accoutumer à la violente lumière après l'obscurité des corridors mais il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la voix grave et profonde.

-Merde, Kolya ! Proféra-il.

Bon, il s'y attendait mais tout de même ça lui faisait un choc.

-Et oui, docteur McKay, répondit le genii sur un ironique, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous revoir mais il me semble que ce n'est pas réciproque, je me trompe ?

_A suivre…_

(1) Saison 2, épisode 15 « The tower »( La tour ).

(2) Saison 1, épisode 8 Underground (Apparences). Référence au passage où des Jumpers sortent du mode invisible alors que les atlantes sont menacés par Cowen.


	26. 26

26

_-Et oui, docteur McKay, répondit le genii sur un ton ironique, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous revoir mais il me semble que ce n'est pas réciproque, je me trompe ?_

-Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, Kolya, dit Rodney d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme, que me voulez-vous ?

-Allons docteur, détendez-vous, dit Kolya en lui désignant un siège près d'une table en bois.

Rodney hésita puis finit par s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier l'autre homme. Le genii s'assit en face de lui.

-Ecoutez Kolya, je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là. Laissez-moi partir et je me débrouillerais pour que vous soyez dédommagé et…

-Tsss docteur McKay, répondit le genii avec un petit sourire, je n'ai pas investi une pareille somme sur vous pour vous rendre la liberté. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très précieux. Un homme qui possède quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire n'a pas de valeur, ou bien en a tant que cela revient au même. Vous êtes unique, docteur.

Le sang de Rodney se glaça dans ses veines. Comment Kolya pouvait-il savoir ? Le secret avait pourtant été bien gardé. Il porta la main à son ventre en palissant.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demanda Kolya surpris par la réaction du scientifique. J'espère que Smeadon vous a bien traité sinon il aura de mes nouvelles, je vous ai payé assez cher comme cela. Donc comme je vous le disais, vous êtes unique, le plus grand scientifique parmi tous les peuples que nous connaissons. Je vous veux à mon service. J'ai des projets mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour les diriger.

-Je…je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler, bafouilla Rodney en partie soulagé. Un instant il avait bien cru que le genii était au courant de son état. Bon, il s'était trompé mais il venait de prendre un sacré coup de chaud. Il toussota sèchement.

-Tenez, buvez, ordonna Kolya en se saisissant d'une carafe. Il versa l'eau dans une timbale qu'il poussa vers Rodney. Ce dernier s'en saisit et regarda avec suspicion à l'intérieur. Kolya l'observait en tapant impatiemment avec ses doigts sur la table en bois. Le gobelet semblait propre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en examiner le bord puis finit par le porter à la bouche. Il but d'une traite.

-Bon, docteur, reprit le genii, j'irai droit au but. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la situation. Mon peuple est au bord de la guerre civile. Cowen n'est plus au pouvoir pour longtemps. Il est corrompu, incompétent et faible. Les gens sont mécontents. Ils ont besoin d'un chef ferme qui saura redonner à notre nation sa grandeur et sa puissance…

-Et je suppose que ce chef dont vous parlez, c'est vous ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir Rodney sur un ton ironique.

-Absolument, répondit le genii sans se démonter, je suis le plus apte à le faire. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cette ambition, Ladon Radim est sur les rangs, il complote contre Cowen derrière son dos, vous voyez je suis bien informé.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, déclara Rodney que ces petites luttes intestines au sein du peuple genii n'intéressait guère, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes le meilleur…

-Oui, nous avons déjà établi ça, dit Rodney sans fausse modestie, d'ailleurs ce n'est plus à démontrer.

-Et…à l'heure qu'il est j'ai besoin du meilleur, docteur McKay, vous allez travailler pour moi, asséna Kolya d'un ton péremptoire.

-Ah celle-là je l'avais vu venir ! Ben voyons ! On a un problème et on enlève McKay ? Comme ça ! S'écria le scientifique en claquant nerveusement des doigts. Il n'en est pas question Kolya, vous m'entendez ?

-Tiens, on dirait que vous avez changé, vous semblez plus combatif, remarqua le genii sans s'émouvoir. De toute façon il ne s'agit pas d'un enlèvement, je vous ai acheté mais peu importe, vous n'avez pas le choix docteur McKay.

Rodney ne pouvait pas rester en place, il se leva et arpenta nerveusement la pièce sous le regard tranquille mais vigilant du genii.

-C'est de la folie Kolya, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à rester là, je ne suis pas votre esclave ! S'exclama le scientifique en se plantant devant lui.

Le genii ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer. Cet homme avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, pas de doute. Il était loin le scientifique apeuré qu'il avait failli balancer à la mer quand ils avaient attaqué la cité d'Atlantis. Quoique déjà…il se souvint comme McKay s'était placé devant le docteur Weir pour la protéger puis dans cette crypte, quand ils avaient failli mettre la main sur un E2PZ… (1). Il avait l'impression que l'homme avait changé aussi physiquement. Il avait un peu moins l'air d'un…scientifique. Sa démarche était plus souple et il lui semblait qu'il était plus fort aussi, plus musclé, il dégageait une assurance physique qu'il n'avait pas auparavant même s'il avait manifestement pris un peu de poids. Son regard s'attarda machinalement sur le ventre qui saillait un peu sous la veste de l'autre homme. A son grand étonnement l'homme rougit violemment et rabattit les pans du vêtement qu'il boutonna tout en retournant s'asseoir. Kolya perplexe le suivit des yeux. Décidément le docteur avait changé sur certains points mais sur d'autres il était toujours aussi bizarre…

-Ecoutez, ce que vous me demandez n'est pas possible. Laissez-moi partir. De toute façon mes amis me rechercheront et ils finiront par me trouver, je leur fais confiance. Vous ne pouvez pas me garder là.

-Vos amis…prononça Kolya d'un ton pensif. Oui, je suppose que vous voulez parler de Sheppard et de cette athosienne et de tous les autres. Remarquez, le major est le bienvenu, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui depuis la dernière fois.

-Colonel, rectifia machinalement Rodney, il est colonel maintenant. Il changea de sujet, ne voulant pas se trahir en laissant deviner à Kolya à quel point John était important pour lui. L'homme était perspicace, Rodney n'en doutait pas. Vous êtes en fuite Kolya, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous. Ecoutez, je vous dédommagerais de ce que vous avez payé à Smeadon, vous avez ma parole, mais rendez-moi la liberté.

-J'ai dû m'enfuir mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas parti seul, ni au hasard, ni les mains vides. Nous disposons ici d'un laboratoire et de scientifiques, dont aucun n'a vos compétences, ce qui explique votre présence en ce lieu et…d'uranium.

Rodney blêmit.

-Kolya, ne me dites pas que vous voulez…

Il s'interrompit, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Vous avez deviné, docteur McKay, vous allez fabriquer une bombe atomique et ensuite je vous rendrais la liberté, je vous le promets.

-Vous êtes fou ! Répliqua le scientifique livide, oubliant toute prudence, complètement dingue ! Vous voulez lâcher une bombe atomique sur votre peuple !

-Mesurez vos paroles docteur sinon vous pourriez bien le regretter ! S'écria le genii en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de fureur. Rodney sursauta mais s'abstint prudemment de répliquer. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un assassin, il s'agit seulement d'une arme dissuasive. Kolya se leva à son tour et prit une profonde inspiration. Il continua plus calmement. Elle me servira d'argument pour persuader mon peuple de m'accepter comme chef, c'est un peu un cadeau que j'offrirais à notre nation, un symbole de puissance, de quoi tenir nos ennemis à distance et peut-être nous défendre contre les wraith.

Rodney le regarda médusé. Décidément c'était une constante universelle, ce besoin qu'avaient les nations de disposer d'armes aussi meurtrières pour soi-disant se protéger et affirmer leur supériorité sur les autres peuples par l'intimidation. Il n'était pas question qu'il participe à un tel projet et de toute façon il ne souvenait que trop bien des conditions de sécurité précaires dans lesquelles travaillaient les genii quand ils avaient visité leurs installations l'année précédente. Il n'était pas question qu'ils s'exposent, le bébé et lui à des radiations. Il ne céderait pas.

-Je refuse, déclara t-il tout net, il n'en est pas question.

Kolya s'approcha de la table, l'air furieux. Il attrapa le scientifique par le col et le souleva. Rodney plongea ses yeux clairs dans les yeux de braise du commandant.

-Faites de moi ce que vous voulez mais il n'est pas question que je fasse une chose pareille, lâcha t-il dans un souffle. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas.

Kolya le fixa un moment puis le relâcha.

-J'ai les moyens de vous y obliger docteur McKay, menaça t-il.

-Je sais, répondit le scientifique avec un soupir mais vous n'arriverez à rien de cette façon là.

Rodney se rassit et glissa sa main sous sa veste, il sentit le bébé bouger ce qui le conforta encore plus dans sa décision. Non, il ne lui ferait pas prendre de tels risques, à aucun prix. John finirait bien par le retrouver. En attendant il fallait qu'il tienne le coup, pour eux trois.

Kolya haussa les épaules.

-Bon, j'ai certaines choses à m'occuper, en attendant je vous laisse réfléchir. Vous avez jusqu'à demain docteur McKay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Smeadon hoqueta, souleva son bras valide et essuya son visage avec sa manche. Une traînée de sang imprégna le tissu. Il avait certainement le nez cassé. Il sentit du sang couler dans sa gorge. Il tenta de se relever du sol cimenté où un coup de poing du colonel Sheppard l'avait propulsé mais ne réussit qu'à se mettre à genoux. Ses oreilles teintaient et la nausée l'étreignit. Il se pencha mit à vomir à même le sol.

Il y avait dix minutes de cela il rêvait qu'il tenait l'atlante à sa merci et l'homme s'était brusquement matérialisé devant lui. Puis le rêve avait tourné au cauchemar. Des mains puissantes l'avaient soulevé de son siège et il avait reçu une grêle de coup de poings. La pire dérouillée de sa vie. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, c'était par le même homme mais en moins pire.

Une voix féminine perça le brouillard de sa souffrance.

-John, ça suffit, je crois qu'il va parler maintenant !

Smeadon leva la tête et ouvrit l'œil droit, le gauche étant tellement gonflé qu'il n'arrivait pas à soulever la paupière. C'était l'athosienne qui avait parlé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fut de courte durée. L'autre homme qui les accompagnait, celui qui était taillé comme une montagne le décolla du sol et approcha son visage du sien.

-Tu as deux secondes pour dire ce que tu sais, prévint la montagne avec une grimace de dégoût tout en le plaquant contre la paroi, parce que tu pues tellement que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'écraser contre le mur, comme un insecte.

Smeadon le fixa terrifié.

-C'est pas tout de ma faute, brailla t-il en désignant ses hommes tassés dans un coin, tenus en respect par Teyla qui pointait sur eux un P.90, ils étaient avec moi eux aussi !

Ronon resserra sa poigne.

-Je vais parler…geignit t-il, je vais tout vous dire mais lâchez-moi, par pitié !

Le satédien desserra sa prise et le manarien tomba au sol comme un tas de chiffon.

Deux minutes plus tard les atlantes apprenaient que Smeadon avait vendu Rodney à Kolya.

Un second militaire s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Ordure, lâcha t-il en sortant un pistolet de son étui, tu sais ce qu'on fait avec les larves comme toi ?

-Pitié ! Hurla le manarien paniqué, ne faites pas ça ! Je vous ai dit la vérité.

-Maintenant tu vas nous dire où se trouve Kolya, déclara le major Lorne d'un ton froid.

-Pitié, pleurnicha Smeadon, il me tuera quand il l'apprendra.

Le déclic du revolver le fit sursauter.

-Nooon, attendez !

Une minute plus tard ils connaissaient le lieu ou se trouvait Kolya.

Le major Lorne le regardait d'un air pensif tout en agitant son arme sous son nez en sang.

-Tu ne nous as pas menti au moins ? Demanda t-il en pressant le canon sur le bout de son nez.

-Nooon !!! Hurla de nouveau Smeadon, je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas ! Kolya ne lui veut pas de mal, il a besoin de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sheppard en s'accroupissant à son côté.

-Je ne sais pas, pleura le manarien qui était à bout, je vous en supplie !

Lorne et Sheppard se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils se relevèrent, laissant l'homme secoué de sanglots prostré au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, demanda Ronon.

Le colonel Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Les hommes de Smeadon se tenaient dans un coin, indécis. Ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup d'acharnement à défendre leur chef, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

John sourit.

-On vous le laisse, déclara t-il, bon, on l'a un peu abîmé et je ne sais pas s'il est encore bon à quelque chose, s'il l'a déjà été dans sa vie, termina t-il, à vous de voir.

Les atlantes disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le groupe d'hommes s'avança dans la pièce et entoura Smeadon.

-Mes amis…geignit-il en s'asseyant.

Un des hommes détacha un couteau de sa ceinture.

-Quels amis ? Demanda t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Ronon, Teyla et Lorne retrouvèrent Elisabeth et Carson près du Jumper. Ils leur transmirent les dernières informations.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Carson Beckett inquiet.

-Nous allons chercher Rodney, décréta Sheppard. Mais tout d'abord il faut retourner sur Atlantis, nous allons avoir besoin de renfort. D'après ce que Smeadon nous a dit, il y a pas mal de genii là-bas. D'autre part ce sont des installations souterraines. Nous essayerons de nous introduire discrètement mais au pire, nous les prendrons d'assaut.

Elisabeth tiqua.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, émit le militaire d'un ton glacé, il n'est pas question de laisser Rodney là-bas. S'ils découvrent son état, nous ne savons pas quelle sera leur réaction. Nous devons agir le plus rapidement possible.

_A suivre… _

(1 ) Saison 1-08 Apparences (Underground) et 1-16 La communauté des quinze ( The Brotherhood).


	27. 27

27 )

Rodney McKay s'éveilla lentement. Son dos lui faisait mal et sa tête était douloureuse. Il s'assit avec précaution au bord de la couchette qui servait de lit et tata le mince matelas dur comme du caillou. Décidément, ces genii étaient pires que des spartiates, songea t-il. Son regard fit le tour de la cellule et se posa sur un broc d'eau et une timbale. Il soupira et s'en saisit. Il but un peu et se sentit mieux. Il fit quelques pas dans la cellule et s'étira un peu. Le bébé se mit à bouger. Rodney sourit.

-T'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, souffla-il en posant la main sur son ventre.

Le bébé bougea encore plus.

-Arrête de faire des loopings ! C'est pas possible, tu as de qui tenir, hein ?

-Vous parlez tout seul, docteur McKay ?

Rodney se raidit. La voix grave et profonde de Kolya venait de retentir dans le silence du corridor qui menait aux cellules. Le scientifique rougit, gêné.

Le genii ne fit pas plus de commentaire et ouvrit la porte. Il se tint dans l'embrasure et observa l'autre homme. Rodney soutint son regard.

-Faut-il vous attacher docteur ou bien allez-vous me suivre de votre plein gré ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire ironique.

-Comme si j'avais le choix ! Grommela Rodney en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Suivez-moi.

Le scientifique emboîta le pas au commandant. Celui-ci marchait à grandes enjambées et Rodney avait du mal à rester à sa hauteur. Le genii était silencieux ce qui rendait l'autre homme nerveux. Il décida de plaider de nouveau sa cause.

-Ecoutez Kolya, babilla t-il tout en accéléra le pas et en agitant les mains sous le nez du militaire, tout ceci ne sert à rien, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à travailler pour vous et encore moins à fabriquer une bombe. Vous n'en avez pas le droit et de toute façon mes amis viendront me chercher. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous demandez. D'autant plus que j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de vos installations. Elles sont vétustes et il n'y a aucune sécurité et…

Le genii porta la main à son front, excédé.

-Taisez-vous docteur, gronda t-il, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes mon prisonnier et si vous voulez sortir un jour d'ici, vous allez devoir apprendre à obéir !

Rodney croisa les bras et se planta devant lui.

-Jamais ! Vous m'entendez Kolya ? Jamais je ne ferais ce que vous me demandez. Je n'ai pas envie d'être soumis à des radiations. Si vous pensez que je vais faire cela pour vous c'est que vous êtes complètement fou.

Le genii ferma les yeux trois secondes et inspira profondément. Il serra les dents et les poings puis regarda le scientifique. Bon, il devait se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment d'abîmer la marchandise, surtout de la marchandise aussi précieuse que celle-là. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas bâillonner l'autre homme parce que subir son flot de paroles et ses gesticulations lui donnait un fichu mal de tête. D'ailleurs, en y pensant bien, le docteur McKay lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là. Cet homme était une arme à lui tout seul, si vous le laissiez faire, vous capituleriez rien que pour qu'il se taise quelques secondes.

Kolya attrapa le scientifique par la manche et le poussa dans une pièce. Rodney reconnu l'endroit où la veille le commandant lui avait fait part de ses intentions. Sur la table étaient posées deux assiettes fumantes. L'estomac de Rodney se mit à gronder malgré lui.

-Je vois que vous avez faim docteur, alors asseyez-vous et mangez et…en silence ! Asséna le genii d'une voix menaçante.

Rodney pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'obtempérer, Kolya semblait vraiment exaspéré et puis d'ailleurs il mourrait de faim. Il s'assit et observa avec suspicion le contenu de son assiette. Il reconnut le Tava, cet espèce d'haricot que cultivaient les genii accompagné d'un morceau de viande.

-Il s'assit, piqua la viande avec sa fourchette et la souleva pour l'examiner de près.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir, je ne veux pas manger n'importe quoi, ça a une drôle de couleur je trouve, c'est bizarre, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est du gras ? Parce que moi je ne mange pas de gras et cette sauce ? Il y a des agrumes dans cette sauce ? Parce que je suis allergique aux agrumes et…

Il s'arrêta net. Kolya le regardait, blême, les yeux exorbités et semblait prêt à lui bondir dessus.

-Euh…tout cela m'a l'air très appétissant, rectifia Rodney d'une petite voix en lâchant la viande. Il piqua quelques tavas avec sa fourchette et les porta à la bouche.

-Hmm, délicieux, déclara t-il avec un grand sourire, histoire d'amadouer l'autre homme.

-Docteur McKay, vous êtes redoutable à votre façon, déclara Kolya en s'asseyant en face de lui, vous avez le don de faire perdre patience à n'importe qui. Maintenant taisez-vous et mangez.

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence. Rodney découpa sa viande tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Mais comment se débarrasser de Kolya ? Il examina discrètement son petit couteau un peu émoussé. Il pouvait toujours essayer de le glisser dans sa poche et…

-Mauvaise idée, docteur, émit tranquillement le genii sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Rodney grimaça et reporta son attention sur son repas. Il termina et observa l'autre homme en face de lui. Le genii resta imperturbable et continua à manger. Si le regard de Rodney fixé sur lui le gênait il ne le montra pas.

Rodney hésita. Cet homme n'était pas une machine tout de même, il devait bien avoir quelques sentiments, comme tout le monde ! Et pourquoi ne pas risquer le tout pour le tout et lui révéler la vérité, en omettant bien entendu le rôle que John avait joué dans tout cela ? Est-ce que le commandant serait touché ? Horrifié ? Quelle serait sa réaction ?

-Kolya, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? Questionna prudemment le scientifique.

L'autre homme le regarda étonné et haussa les épaules tout en continuant de manger.

-Quelle est votre question ? Demanda t-il en portant sa fourchette à la bouche.

-Est-ce que vous avez des enfants ?

Le commandant stoppa son geste et reposa son ustensile dans son assiette. Son regard se fixa sur le mur d'en face et Rodney crut voir un éclat de douleur dans son regard sombre. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question.

Kolya ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Rodney n'osa pas réitérer sa demande. Finalement le genii se ressaisit.

-J'avais des enfants, docteur McKay, trois pour être précis. Mon fils et ma fille ainés ont été cueillis par les wraith il y a presque dix ans de cela. Ils n'avaient que dix-huit ans, c'étaient des jumeaux. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Il me reste un fils qui a lui-même deux enfants. C'est aussi pour eux que je me bats, ajouta t-il d'une voix sourde. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et se reprit. Voilà pourquoi vous allez fabriquer cette bombe, ajouta t-il d'un ton dur. J'en ai besoin, d'une part pour renverser Cowen et de l'autre pour nous défendre contre les wraith.

-C'est de la folie, Kolya, répondit doucement Rodney. Je suis désolé pour vos enfants mais ce n'est pas une bombe qui arrangera les choses. Pour ce qui est de Cowen je ne sais pas mais les wraith…Comment comptez-vous procéder ? Vous ne pourrez pas tous les exterminer, d'autres viendront ensuite.

-Nous allons leur montrer que nous pouvons nous défendre, répliqua Kolya d'un ton ferme.

-Vous savez très bien que cela ne les arrêtera pas, plaida Rodney en soupirant. De toute façon je ne fabriquerais pas cette bombe.

-Je vous y obligerais, rétorqua Kolya d'un ton menaçant en tapant du poing sur la table avec colère. Croyez-moi j'ai des méthodes de persuasion auxquelles vous ne pourrez pas résister !

-Et moi j'ai de bonnes raisons de refuser, déclara Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste le genii se leva, le prit par le col et le souleva. Le scientifique se retrouva plaqué sans ménagement contre la paroi. Sa tête heurta le mur et il poussa un cri.

-Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez m'obéir, gronda le commandant.

Rodney tremblait de peur et son crane résonnait.

-Jamais ! Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas subir de radiations, _je ne peux pas_.

Kolya le regarda avec perplexité et relâcha légèrement sa poigne.

-Je vais vous expliquer, balbutia Rodney mais croyez-moi, vous allez avoir de la peine à me croire, pourtant c'est la vérité.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda le genii intrigué.

-Lâchez-moi d'abord.

Kolya le relâcha.

Rodney tituba jusqu'à la table et se servit un verre d'eau. Puis il se retourna vers Kolya qui l'observait, perplexe.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux vous asseoir, prévint le scientifique.

Le commandant reprit sa place machinalement.

-Docteur McKay, je vous préviens que ma patience est à bout, prévint-il excédé.

Rodney s'assit et entreprit de raconter son histoire en omettant sciemment le rôle du colonel Sheppard. Kolya l'écoutait bouche-bée. Quand Rodney eut terminé il eut un sourire amusé.

-Et vous comptez réellement me faire avaler ça docteur McKay ? Vraiment, vous me prenez pour un imbécile !

Rodney soupira. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il allait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il s'arma de courage, se disant qu'il faisait cela pour son enfant, c'était sa dernière chance.. Il se leva, contourna la table, écarta sa veste en soulevant sa chemise et prit la main de Kolya qu'il posa sur son ventre. Le bébé bougea, formant une bosse sur un coté puis de l'autre. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Le genii se revit, beaucoup plus jeune, posant la main sur un autre ventre, ravi, impatient. Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps. C'était une autre période de sa vie, pas plus facile que maintenant mais à l'époque il n'était pas seul. Alors qu'aujourd'hui…

Le commandant revint à l'instant présent et prit conscience de la réalité. C'était incroyable, il avait du mal à le croire et pourtant…Effaré il regarda l'autre homme qui l'observait avec appréhension. Il se leva d'un bond. Partagé entre la fascination et le dégoût il ressentit le besoin pressant de mettre de la distance entre lui et le scientifique.

-C'est…c'est monstrueux, souffla t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas monstrueux, reprit Rodney en posant la main sur son ventre, c'est un enfant, mon enfant. Au début cela m'a été dur à admettre à moi-aussi, ça n'a pas été facile mais il est là, il vit, il existe et je le protégerais de toutes mes forces. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que vous pouvez comprendre. C'est un enfant comme les autres, seule sa conception à été différente.

Kolya le regardait toujours bouche-bée. Il avait vu pas mal de choses bizarres dans sa vie mais ça c'était une première ! Un homme enceinte ! Il se sentait un peu confus et ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Décidément rien n'était simple avec ces atlantes, surtout avec celui-là. Bien sûr il pouvait faire abstraction de son état et l'obliger à travailler pour lui, après tout il avait les moyens de le faire. McKay finirait par céder sous la torture mais quelque chose en Kolya répugnait à en arriver là.

Le scientifique le fixait de ses yeux clairs, dans l'expectative. Il attendait avec crainte la décision de l'autre homme.

Kolya ouvrit la bouche quand une explosion retentit dans le lointain. Il réagit immédiatement, décrocha son fusil à trois canons et se précipita vers la porte. Il se retourna et lança un bref regard à Rodney.

-Vous, vous restez là, décréta t-il avant de sortir.

Le scientifique entendit un bruit de serrure que l'on fermait. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain, il était enfermé.

_A suivre…_


	28. 28

28 )

28 )

Il faisait encore nuit quand les deux jumpers se posèrent silencieusement à plusieurs miles du bunker dans une clairière, au milieu d'un bois. Ils avaient survolé la planète en mode invisible et l'avaient balayé au radar. Ils n'avaient eu aucune peine à détecter la présence de signes de vie et d'installations métalliques à l'orée d'une forêt touffue.

John Sheppard observa les soldats qui se rassemblaient à la lisière du pré, silencieux, concentrés, fins prêts pour passer à l'action. Il avait choisi la meilleure unité de marines dont ils disposaient sur Atlantis. C'étaient des hommes et des femmes qui connaissaient leur métier. Ils étaient rapides et efficaces mais le colonel avait tout de même quelques appréhensions.

-Ne vous emballez pas trop, les prévint-il. Notre mission est de ramener le docteur McKay vivant. Ce doit être votre priorité. Pour le reste…

Il haussa les épaules. Les soldats savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ce n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur. S'ils devaient tirer ils le feraient sans hésitation.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Teyla.

-Nous le ramènerons, souffla t-elle avec un sourire rassurant, et tout ira bien.

John Sheppard eut un sourire crispé mais hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Les ombres se dissipaient et les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient rapidement au-dessus des arbres. C'était le moment.

Lorne et Ronon Dex les rejoignirent et ils se mirent en route en direction du bunker. Les soldats se déployèrent en éventail derrière eux. Ils étaient entraînés à se déplacer silencieusement. Le colonel Sheppard n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque. Kolya avait très bien pu placer des sentinelles dans les bois à proximité des souterrains.

Bien lui en avait pris. Ils avançaient depuis dix minutes quand Ronon s'immobilisa et leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, son couteau fendit l'air et alla se planter dans la poitrine d'un homme en uniforme gris. Celui-ci s'affaissa silencieusement. Un autre genii surgit des buissons, son fusil à trois canons prêt à tirer. Il n'en eut pas le temps, un autre couteau vint se figer dans sa gorge et il s'effondra à son tour.

Le satédien s'approcha et examina les corps au sol. Il récupéra ses couteaux et, imperturbable, les essuya sur la veste d'un des cadavres. John Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de frémir et remarqua que Lorne en faisait autant. Ronon se releva et glissa un des couteaux dans ses dreadlocks. Le major le regarda d'un air éberlué.

-Patrouille, déclara laconiquement le satédien. Nous devons faire vite maintenant. Les autres risquent de se rendre compte de quelque chose s'ils n'ont plus de contact, ajouta t-il en désignant la radio qui baignait dans une petite flaque de sang.

Ils accélèrent le pas. La forêt devenait moins dense. John distingua quelque chose de haut et clair à travers les arbres, droit devant eux. Il fronça les sourcils et ordonna d'un geste aux soldats de l'unité de cesser leur progression. Etait-ce un bâtiment ? Au milieu des bois ? Il fit quelques mètres et comprit son erreur. Il s'accroupit et observa.

Il s'agissait d'une carrière qui n'était manifestement plus exploitée depuis longtemps. Sa façade marron clair s'élevaient sur une cinquantaine de mètres et elle était truffée par-ci par-là de cavités. Au niveau du sol se trouvait une entrée en forme de porche protégée par une porte en métal. Huit hommes et femmes armés en uniforme gris étaient postés en faction devant. John grimaça. S'ils comptaient faire une arrivée discrète et jouer de l'effet de surprise c'était raté.

Il remarqua avec consternation qu'une des femmes parlait dans sa radio. Elle semblait perplexe. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises et s'adressa à ses compagnons. Le militaire saisit quelques mots portés par le vent.

-Bizarre…répond pas…

Ils devaient agir immédiatement. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Dans quelques minutes l'alerte serait donnée. Peut-être était-ce même une question de secondes.

Il retourna rapidement en arrière. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler. Il fit quelques signe en désignant la carrière et montra huit doigts. Les marines acquiescèrent en silence et avancèrent, M16 au poing.

La fusillade éclata, perçant le silence du petit matin. L'assaut fut rapide et efficace. Les genii tombèrent les uns après les autres mais non sans avoir eu le temps de riposter. Un marine s'écroula, le colonel entendit une balle siffler à son oreille et un cri de douleur retentit derrière lui.

-Merde !

C'était Lorne. Aussitôt Teyla et John s'accroupirent près de lui. Le major était pale et une auréole de sang s'élargissait sur son épaule gauche. Teyla lui souleva la tête.

-Evan ! S'écria t-elle bouleversée.

-Ça va aller, Teyla, articula t-il. Il serra la main de l'athosienne. Allez-y colonel, ramenez McKay.

Déjà un marine se penchait sur lui pour effectuer les premiers soins.

John Sheppard hésita une seconde puis hocha la tête.

-Teyla, restez avec eux, mettez-vous à l'abri et surveillez la porte une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, ordonna t-il. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

L'athosienne acquiesça.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, John.

Il courut vers la porte, ignorant les corps des genii au sol. Déjà un artificier installait les explosifs.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à l'abri colonel, s'écria t-il en installant des pains de plastic blancs dans les endroits stratégiques. L'entrée est blindée.

-C4 ? Interrogea Sheppard.

-Pour une structure métallique, c'est ce que nous avons de mieux sous la main.

-Et la carrière, elle ne risque pas de s'effondrer ?

-J'ai placé les explosifs de façon à réduire la surface d'impact. Maintenant il y a toujours le risque…

Le colonel se mordit les lèvres et hésita quelques secondes..

-Ok, lâcha t-il finalement.

-Allez !

Les deux hommes coururent se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt, rejoignant le reste de l'unité qui s'était déjà replié sous les arbres. John Sheppard, à plat ventre, le nez dans les aiguilles de pin sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Rodney, souffla t-il, tiens bon, j'arrive. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses oreilles..

La détonation l'assourdit tout de même. Il sentit le souffle de l'explosion arriver jusqu'à eux, amoindri par les rangées d'arbres. Un nuage de terre sèche, de poussière et de feuilles en décomposition les recouvrit. Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. Les soldats ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils se relevèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'entrée béante.

oooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay jeta un coup de pied rageur à la porte. Elle était trop solide, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dehors. Ils avaient entendu une violente explosion et Kolya s'était précipité dehors en l'enfermant dans cette pièce. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que c'était John qui était venu à son secours. Mais comment sortir d'ici ? Il bougonna. Dans les films de James Bond que Radek affectionnait tant les héros y arrivaient toujours. Ils sortaient comme par magie un trombone ou une carte de magnétique de leur poche et zip ! Le tour était joué. Ou bien ils passaient par la fenêtre et escaladaient la façade. Bon, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de tout cela. D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il fait d'une carte de crédit dans cette galaxie ? Et puis ils faisaient comment ? Ç'avait l'air pourtant simple, ils la glissaient dans la fente de la porte et elle s'ouvrait ! Ou bien ils inséraient le fichu trombone dans la serrure, l'air concentré, écoutant il ne savait quel cliquetis mystérieux et idem, la liberté ! Et pour ce qui était de la fenêtre, il n'y en avait même pas. En plus avec son ventre, il se voyait mal faire une chose pareille. Foutu James Bond !

Bon, il devait faire avec les moyens du bord. Il fit le tour de la pièce et son regard s'attarda sur les assiettes. Son ventre gronda de nouveau. Nom de Dieu ! Maugréa t-il, il devenait un estomac sur pattes ! Il avait toujours faim, si ça continuait il allait bientôt ressembler à une montgolfière. Il s'approcha de la table et examina le contenu des assiettes…

oooooooooooooo

Kolya courrait dans les corridors sombres, escorté par son unité. Ils étaient attaqués, pas de doute mais par qui ? Est-ce que Cowen avait eu vent de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et cherchait à débarrasser de lui ? C'était possible mais peu probable. Cowen était un mou, l'offensive directe ce n'était pas sa façon de faire. Peut-être Ladon Radim ou bien… Il fronça les sourcils. Les atlantes ! C'était plus probable. Ils avaient dû débusquer cette fouine de Smeadon et le faire parler. Kolya aurait dû le tuer après la transaction. Il avait fait une erreur de taille. Le manarien n'était pas digne de confiance, c'était un faible et seul l'appât du gain le motivait.

Si c'était eux ils venaient chercher le docteur McKay.

Le genii était encore sous le coup de la révélation. Incroyable ! C'était incroyable ! Sur le coup il avait sentit une certaine répulsion. Un homme était…un homme ! Il ne pouvait pas porter un enfant, c'était contre l'ordre des choses, c'était…anormal, monstrueux. Mais quand McKay lui avait rétorqué avec une telle dignité que non, cela ne l'était pas, qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, son enfant, il avait senti remuer quelque chose au fond de lui. Chez les genii la famille comptait beaucoup et les enfants étaient les bienvenus. Ils représentaient l'espoir qu'ils avaient de redevenir une grande nation.

Des détonations leur parvinrent de l'entrée principale. Il tendit l'oreille et identifia immédiatement le claquement familier des M16. C'étaient donc les atlantes. Sûrement Sheppard et les autres. Mais ils ne tenaient pas encore le docteur McKay ! Il donna rapidement des ordres aux soldats, rebroussa chemin en direction de la pièce où il détenait le scientifique.

_A suivre…_


	29. 29

29 )

29 )

John Sheppard et Ronon Dex, suivis des soldats s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture béante créée par l'explosion. La porte de métal gisait au sol dans le souterrain, soufflée à une dizaine de mètres de sa place initiale.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre que des balles commençaient à siffler autour d'eux. Ils se jetèrent au sol.

-Merde, souffla Sheppard. C'était le pire qui pouvait arriver. Ce genre de situation était une catastrophe. Chacun des belligérants pouvant tenir sa position pendant un bout de temps. Le souterrain n'offrait d'autres possibilités que le repli à l'extérieur ou bien l'assaut, ce qui équivaudrait à un suicide. Les genii avaient l'avantage et ils les faucheraient avant qu'ils puissent faire trois pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et se rendit compte que Ronon se trouvait à son coté

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Répéta Sheppard. Nous devons sortir Rodney de là, il n'est pas question de faire demi-tour.

Le satédien posa une main sur son épaule.

-Nous ne partirons pas d'ici sans McKay, Sheppard.

Une marine rampa jusqu'à eux. Elle avait de la terre dans les cheveux et le visage couvert de poussière.

-Colonel, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous sommes dans une impasse. Est-ce que vous voulez que je demande des renforts ?

John Sheppard réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. Le temps qu'une nouvelle unité arrive d'Atlantis, ce serait trop tard. Maudit Kolya ! Il aurait dû le tuer quand il était encore temps, là-bas, dans la crypte, sur Dagan mais l'avait épargné et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il grinça des dents, il avait été trop stupide et maintenant il le payait cher ! (1 )

Il soupira. Kolya avait payé Smeadon pour avoir Rodney alors ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire du mal. Il avait besoin de lui mais en attendant…il espérait que cela s'était bien passé. Rodney pouvait être exaspérant et franchement usant quand il s'y mettait et de ce que Sheppard savait du chef genii, ce n'était pas un homme patient. Ses pensées revinrent à Dagan et Kolya. Là-bas, ils avaient eu le dessus, l'effet de surprise avait joué. Il se redressa à demi, frappé par une idée. Une balle siffla au-dessus de sa tête et Ronon le fit plonger en avant.

-Vous voulez mourir, Sheppard ? Gronda t-il.

-Non, non ! Le colonel fit signe à la jeune femme.

-Vous avez des grenades flash bang ?

-Flash bang ? S'enquit Ronon, curieux.

-Il s'agit d'un type de grenade qui émet un flash aveuglant et une impulsion sonore qui peut aller jusqu'à 180 décibels. C'est ce dont nous avons besoin pour créer un effet de surprise. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Nous allons leurs envoyer un ou deux de ces joujoux et foncer dans le tas.

-J'aime ce genre de tactique, déclara Ronon en souriant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le commandant Ascatus Kolya courrait dans les corridors des installations souterraines. Ces maudits atlantes étaient un véritable poison. D'accord, ils avaient trouvé son repaire mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était plein de ressources et avait toujours un plan devant lui. Il détestait être pris au dépourvu. Pour l'instant, il allait récupérer le docteur McKay et l'emmener ailleurs. Ce bunker n'était pas unique en son genre, heureusement.

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la pièce où il détenait le physicien et se précipita à l'intérieur. Mais il n'eut pas plutôt fait un pas qu'il dérapa sur quelque chose de glissant et s'étala lourdement sur le dos puis un coup sur la tempe l'étourdit. Il poussa un cri de douleur et eut à peine le temps de s'apercevoir que ce maudit scientifique franchissait l'entrée à pas prudents. Il émit une exclamation rageuse et se retourna à quatre pattes pour se relever. Ses mains glissèrent sur une matière blanchâtre et il faillit se percuter le menton sur le sol en béton. Il prit le parti de rouler sur deux ou trois mètres afin de s'éloigner de la surface graisseuse qui recouvrait la dalle devant la porte. Il ne prit pas le temps de se demander de quoi il s'agissait, ce n'était pas une priorité. Par contre il ôta sa veste et s'essuya soigneusement les semelles puis il s'en servit pour patiner jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ce McKay était un malin mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A peine franchi la porte, Rodney fit une pause de deux secondes pour retirer les chaussettes graisseuses qui recouvraient ses chaussures et les envoya voler au sol. Voilà, il ne risquait plus de s'étaler à son tour. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il se diriger en direction des coups de feu ? Les genii se trouvaient certainement entre ses amis et lui, faisant barrage. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant, c'était là où se trouvaient les installations. En suivant Kolya il s'était aperçu que les structures étaient plus rudimentaires au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la pièce où il avait été détenu. Il opta pour une autre direction et choisit de se diriger à l'opposé des coups de feu. Il y avait plusieurs couloirs, il fallait qu'il se décide. Il prit celui qui à son avis partait en direction de la forêt. En fait il ne savait pas trop, il se sentait un peu désorienté. Il y avait certainement une autre issue que l'entrée principale en cas d'invasion ou d'un problème quelconque, c'était évident. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au cadran électronique composé de chiffres qui commandait la fermeture de la porte mais il n'avait plus le temps de s'en occuper. Kolya allait se lancer à sa poursuite et il avait déjà perdu quelques précieuses secondes. Il entendit l'homme grogner à l'intérieur et ne demanda pas son reste, il n'avait pas envie que le genii lui mette la main dessus et lui fasse payer ça. Il prit à gauche et s'enfonça rapidement dans les corridors obscurs.

Bon, il n'était pas rassuré mais il s'en était sorti. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment génial ! Il trouvait toujours une solution et dans ce cas précis il avait utilisé ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Il avait fait le tour de la pièce à la recherche de n'importe quel objet qui aurait pu lui servir quand son estomac s'était mis à gronder. Il avait alors machinalement jeté un coup d'œil du coté des assiettes quand quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Les genii ne cuisinaient certes pas diététique. Un dépôt de graisse était resté figé au fond des assiettes. Il s'était tout d'abord senti écœuré puis une idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Il avait également examiné le fond de la casserole posée à côté. Il était tapissé de la même matière. Il y avait quelque chose à en tirer. De toute façon il fallait qu'il essaye, tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver était de rater son coup. Il vida le reste de gras des assiettes dans la casserole, ajouta un peu d'eau froide mais pas trop pour délayer et étala soigneusement le tout devant la porte. Puis il contempla son œuvre. Ça c'était de la cuisine rapide ! Puis il ôta ses chaussettes et rentra pieds nus dans ses chaussures. Il remit ses chaussettes par-dessus en prévision du passage de la porte. Il n'aurait plus qu'à les enlever une fois l'entrée franchie pour ne pas se retrouver avec des semelles glissantes. Enfin il s'était saisi de la casserole, se promettant d'estourbir Kolya s'il en avait l'occasion. OK, il n'était pas doué pour faire la cuisine mais il pouvait utiliser les ustensiles pour une fin plus satisfaisante.

Et ça avait marché ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il porta la main à son ventre.

-On va s'en sortir, chuchota t-il en avançant pratiquement à l'aveuglette, on va retrouver ton autre papa et tous les autres et tout ira bien.

Le son se sa voix le rassura. Oui, il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tout au moins gagner du temps pour leur laisser à eux, le temps de le retrouver. Il renifla, il lui semblait sentir maintenant comme une odeur d'humidité. Les murs de béton avaient laissé la place à autre chose. Il tata les parois et rencontra des anfractuosités, des creux, un peu de ce qui lui sembla être de la mousse humide puis une matière spongieuse. Il retira précipitamment sa main. Bon, cet endroit ne faisait plus partie des installations habitées. Est-ce que c'était bon signe ? Il haussa les épaules et continua, de toute façon il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'il pataugeait dans des flaques d'eau. Merde, c'était bien sa chance ! Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Kolya devait le chercher ailleurs. Il avait peut-être fait le bon choix. N'empêche qu'il ne se sentait pas tranquille. Il avait toujours été un peu claustrophobe et ce souterrain étroit mêlé à l'obscurité commençait à l'oppresser. Il s'appuya sur la paroi rocheuse en haletant et sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans son cou et courir sur son dos. Il poussa un cri de panique et arracha son vêtement. Plus rien. La bestiole avait dû tomber. Il se mit à trembler. Bon, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. S'il laissait la panique le submerger il était foutu. Tout d'abord, remettre son vêtement. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit le laisser tomber dans l'eau. Il se força à respirer profondément puis entreprit de tâtonner sur toute la surface du pull. Il ne sentit rien sous ses doigts et finit par l'enfiler, il faisait trop froid pour rester torse nu. Il continua son chemin en évitant un maximum de s'approcher de la roche.

Le son étouffé d'une explosion parvint à son oreille, puis une seconde. Cela devait être violent pour arriver jusque là. Puis le silence de nouveau, seulement percé par le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques d'eau. Il s'arrêta pour respirer et se raidit. Il lui avait semblé entendre un ploc-ploc plus loin derrière lui. Il retint sa respiration et écouta. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, il avait dû imaginer ou bien il s'agissait de l'eau qui suintait de la roche.

Il soupira et reprit péniblement sa marche. Il sentit le bébé bouger. Un coup de pied, puis un autre.

-Tiens-toi tranquille petit bonhomme ou petite miss, souffla t-il, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu es vraiment exaspérant !

-Il a de qui tenir !

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Rodney hurla.

_A suivre…._


	30. 30

30 )

30 )

-Docteur McKay, vous manquez vraiment de sang-froid ! Emit le commandant Kolya d'une voix railleuse en raffermissant sa poigne sur l'épaule du scientifique. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se mettre à hurler…

-J'aimerais vous y voir, rétorqua Rodney le cœur battant. Merde, il s'était fait avoir ! Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-Vous faites beaucoup de bruit en vous déplaçant, docteur, vous respirez fort, vos pas dans les flaques d'eau résonnent dans les souterrains et de plus vous parlez tout seul et…vous criez !

-Il y avait une sale bestiole qui s'était glissée dans mon pull, maugréa le scientifique.

Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait vaguement discerner la silhouette de l'autre homme. Il s'avisa que curieusement, Kolya n'avait pas l'air vraiment en colère. S'il en jugeait par la tonalité de sa voix, il semblait plutôt amusé.

-Vous pensiez sérieusement me semer ? Demanda le commandant d'un ton franchement moqueur. Quoiqu'il en soit, plutôt futée l'utilisation de la graisse au sol, vous m'avez bien eu. Bon, vos amis sont venus à la rescousse mais heureusement, j'ai une autre solution.

-Kolya, laissez-moi partir, tenta Rodney. Que voulez-vous faire de moi ? Je ne changerais pas d'avis, il est hors de question que je m'expose à n'importe quel danger, essayez de comprendre.

-Taisez-vous, émit brusquement le genii, vous parlez trop, allez, avancez !

Kolya lâcha son épaule et saisit fermement son bras, le guidant sans aucune hésitation dans le dédale des souterrains. Rodney se sentait démoralisé et fatigué. Il se demanda quelles étaient les intentions de Kolya. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui demander puis la referma. L'autre homme n'avait pas l'air vraiment en colère alors ce n'était pas la peine de le provoquer. Il aperçut au loin la lumière du jour et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout était bon plutôt que ces cavernes qui sentaient l'humidité et le moisi.

Le genii serra son bras plus fort.

-Pas d'entourloupe cette fois-ci, docteur, sinon il vous en cuira. Ma patience a des limites quand même !

Il le poussa à la lumière du jour. Rodney, ébloui, cligna des yeux. Il distingua devant lui un groupe d'arbres et des taillis touffus.

Une voix féminine retentit aussitôt

-Kolya, lâchez-le et levez les bras !

Les yeux de Rodney s'accoutumèrent rapidement à la clarté. Il reconnut Teyla qui braquait le canon de son P.90 sur eux. Kolya se raidit dans son dos et il sentit une arme s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates.

-A votre place, je baisserais mon arme, lâcha le commandant, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux au docteur McKay, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage, surtout dans son état, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Ni vous, ni moi ne tenons à ce qu'il soit blessé…ou pire.

-Teyla…émit Rodney pas rassuré du tout, il a une arme pointée dans mon dos. Aïe ! Cria t-il, vous me faites mal !

Kolya venait d'enfoncer un peu plus son fusil à trois canons dans sa chair.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, lâcha le genii alors décidez-vous, et vite si vous tenez au docteur McKay.

L'athosienne se mordit les lèvres puis s'accroupit et posa son fusil au sol. Kolya saisit Rodney par le col et le tira de nouveau dans l'obscurité des souterrains.

-Vous avez de la chance que vos amis tiennent à vous, gronda t-il en accélérant le pas.

-C'est pour ça que ce sont des amis, balbutia Rodney en trébuchant. Kolya le retint de tomber. Si vous aviez des amis vous le sauriez, enfin, je ne veux pas dire que vous n'en avez pas, euh, vous en avez sûrement, rajouta le scientifique soucieux de ne pas fâcher le genii, et ils feraient la même chose pour vous, vous comprenez ? Continua-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, c'était plus fort que lui. Commandant, laissez-moi partir, je vous assure que nous vous laisserons vous en aller, d'ailleurs, c'est moi que mes amis recherchent, pas vous. Ce n'est pas que vous n'avez pas d'importance, hein ? Je ne veux pas dire ça mais…

Kolya s'arrêta brusquement et colla le scientifique contre la paroi suintante, le coupant net dans sa tirade.

-Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ! Cria t-il excédé.

-Ben, euh, oui, mais c'est parce que je suis nerveux et quand je suis comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler. Déjà à l'école, quand j'étais petit…ah mais vous ne savez peut-être pas ce que c'est que l'école, non ? Attention, je ne veux pas dire que vous ne savez pas lire et écrire et tout ça, c'est pas mon intention. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que vous êtes très…

-Docteur, le coupa Kolya exaspéré en l'écrasant un peu plus fort contre la roche, encore un mot et je vous coupe la langue. Vous vous souvenez de mon couteau, non ? Il coupe toujours aussi bien, mieux même. Alors fermez-là !

Rodney se tut. Ce n'était pas qu'il croyait vraiment que l'autre homme mettrait sa menace à exécution mais il valait mieux ne pas le tenter, on ne savait jamais. Il serra les lèvres, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était aussi vocal, c'était plus fort que lui. Sa bouche était sa principale arme et il s'en servait à loisir. Pour exprimer son mécontentement, rabrouer, se défendre, donner sans arrêt son avis, même quand on ne lui demandait pas, affirmer son importance, son intelligence, son génie. Elle pouvait être acérée, acerbe, tranchante, volubile, exprimer sa satisfaction ou son désarroi mais aussi crier son plaisir, se faire passionnée, tendre, exprimer des mots d'amour, explorer avec délice le corps de son amant, le goûter, salé, sucré. Manger, savourer les aliments avec délectation, en apprécier les goûts.

Il posa une main hésitante sur le bras de l'autre homme dans un geste qu'il espérait d'apaisement. Il lui sembla que Kolya se détendait. Il lui prit le bras de nouveau et l'entraîna dans une autre direction. Rodney se laissait faire sans broncher. Il avait quand même eut peur tout à l'heure.

Ils cheminaient depuis une dizaine de minutes. Kolya n'hésitait jamais, il semblait très bien se repérer dans les souterrains quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix loin devant eux. Rodney ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais il sentit aussitôt la main du commandant le bâillonner tandis que ce dernier l'entraînait de force vers un autre couloir. Il le poussa dans une espèce de grotte et l'obligea à s'y blottir. Puis le genii s'assit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Le scientifique sentit la lame froide d'un couteau sur sa gorge tandis que l'autre main était posée sur son ventre.

-Pas un bruit, glissa Kolya à son oreille.

Rodney acquiesça silencieusement, il avait saisit le message.

Les sons des voix se rapprochèrent et bientôt ils se firent plus distincts jusqu'à devenir complètement audibles. Rodney, le cœur serré reconnut la voix de John.

-C'est un vrai labyrinthe, disait ce dernier, ça va prendre du temps pour le retrouver.

-Il doit y avoir plusieurs sorties.

C'était Ronon qui parlait.

-On continue colonel ?

-Il n'est pas question d'arrêter de chercher, déclara Sheppard fermement.

Rodney bougea légèrement. Kolya appuya un peu plus fort sur son ventre en guise d'avertissement. Le bébé bougea. Une fois, deux fois, prenant le genii par surprise. Au grand étonnement du scientifique Kolya glissa la main sous son pull et suivit le mouvement avec la paume de sa main. Rodney, mal à l'aise n'osait respirer. Il ressentait une contradiction profonde entre le couteau posé sous sa gorge et la presque caresse de l'autre homme sur son ventre. Le bébé se déplaça de nouveau. Le cœur de Rodney se mit à battre à tout rompre. Kolya dut le sentir car il relâcha la pression de la lame sur son cou.

Rodney respira de nouveau.

Le son des voix décrut alors que les soldats s'éloignaient.

Kolya ne bougea pas. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Rodney pouvait sentir le soufflez chaud de l'autre homme sur sa nuque. Le scientifique commençait à trouver la situation assez ambiguë. Il ressentait une impression d'irréalité. Merde ! C'était complètement dingue ! Il devait se faire des idées sur le comportement de l'autre homme, voilà tout.

-Aïe ! Gémit-il soudain.

-Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit Kolya.

-J'ai une crampe au mollet, ça fait maaal !

Le genii soupira et le libéra.

-C'est douloureux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, geignit Rodney en se massant la jambe.

- Levez-vous, intima Kolya, ça va passer.

Le scientifique obéit et fit quelque pas tout en s'accrochant à l'autre homme. La douleur s'atténua.

-Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie, implora t-il, j'en peux plus moi !

-Cessez un peu de gémir, docteur McKay, commanda le genii, et surtout, taisez-vous.

Kolya le saisit de nouveau par le bras et il reprirent leur marche. Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter à propos du curieux comportement qu'avait eu le commandant. Malgré le couteau, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment en danger. A présent, il parierait que Kolya ne s'en était servi que pour le dissuader d'appeler à l'aide. Il avait plus été perturbé par la main qui se baladait sur son ventre rebondi. Il n'avait pas non plus ressentit quelque chose de scabreux, ni de sexuel dans l'attitude du genii. Seulement…seulement quoi ? En fait il ne savait pas vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il abandonna. Il y penserait plus tard, quand tout cela serait derrière lui.

Il discerna de nouveau la lumière du jour devant lui. Ils débouchèrent sur un coin de forêt particulièrement dense. Rodney dut de nouveau s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit sur la végétation verdoyante. Il avait dû pleuvoir, des gouttes d'eau scintillaient sur les feuilles comme autant de petites perles. L'air était pur. Il respira à pleins poumons, heureux de sentir le vent sur son visage.

Il se retourna et fit face à Kolya.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard commençait à sentir l'angoisse l'étreindre profondément. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé Rodney. Il était sorti du souterrain avec ses hommes pour tomber sur Teyla l'arme au point, braquée sur la sortie qu'ils avaient emprunté. Et là, il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait, Rodney était aux mains de Kolya. Et pour couronner le tout, aux dires de Teyla, ce dernier semblait ne rien ignorer de l'état de Rodney. Il imagina le pire. Le genii était bien capable de tuer Rodney pour se venger.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

-On va le retrouver Sheppard.

C'était Ronon. Le satédien essayait de le rassurer. Le colonel esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna, les yeux brûlants. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul un moment. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Merde ! S'il n'avait pas déconné, rien ne serait arrivé. Ils seraient en ce moment sur Atlantis et…

-John ?

Le colonel Sheppard écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Rodney McKay se trouvait là, devant lui, bien vivant, l'air fatigué, de la terre sur la joue, une ecchymose au front mais…vivant.

-Rodney ! Rodney !

Le scientifique se jeta dans ses bras et John Sheppard le serra contre lui, le touchant, s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas, couvrant son visage et ses cheveux de baisers, ne pouvant rien dire d'autre que le prénom de celui qu'il aimait.

-Rodney ! Rodney !

_A suivre…_


	31. 31

_**31 ) Léger lemon. Avant dernier chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews.**_

31 )

Le jumper s'éleva à la verticale au-dessus de la forêt et s'éloigna de la planète. Rodney, emmitouflé dans une couverture laissait Carson Beckett prendre sa tension et l'examiner rapidement mais à part quelques ecchymoses il allait bien. Le médecin lui tendit une barre énergétique dans laquelle le scientifique mordit sans appétit.

Il soupira et se laissa aller en arrière contre la paroi du vaisseau.

-Ça va Carson, je suis seulement un peu fatigué, voilà tout. J'ai pas très faim, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé, d'accord et je prendrais quelque chose de plus consistant quand nous serons arrivés. J'ai été capturé par des manariens, puis des genii, j'ai marché pendant des kilomètres dans des souterrains humides, une bestiole visqueuse m'a couru dans le dos et j'ai même presque réussi à m'échapper grâce à mon intelligence et à ma ruse et…

-Je vais vous chercher un MRE, l'interrompit le médecin, je vois que vous avez raison, vous n'allez pas si mal.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un petit plateau recouvert de cellophane. Il en retira l'emballage de protection et le tendit à Rodney qui l'examina avec circonspection.

-Non, il n'y a rien là-dedans qui puisse vous faire du mal, déclara le médecin avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, allez, mangez ! Nous ferons des examens complets sitôt arrivés, en attendant vous vous nourrissez et vous vous allongez, c'est un ordre !

Rodney allait râler quand il capta le regard chaleureux et le sourire amical du médecin. Carson était son ami et il s'était manifestement fait du souci pour lui. Il lui adressa un large sourire en retour et se promit d'essayer d'être dorénavant un patient plus facile mais bon, il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'y arriver, il ne fallait pas lui demander l'impossible tout de même !

-Si tu veux, je peux l'aider à manger ?

Ronon Dex venait d'apparaître derrière le médecin et lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux. Le visage de Carson s'illumina.

-Excellente idée, Ronon !

-Bon, ça va aller, grommela Rodney.

Il s'attaqua à son repas et s'aperçut que finalement il mourrait de faim. Il engloutit le MRE puis se saisit de la petite brique de jus de pommes qui se trouvait sur le plateau et la vida d'une traite.

Carson Beckett était penché sur Lorne, le major avait pris une balle mais il allait s'en tirer. En attendant il se trouvait allongé sur une civière, sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Teyla.

Rodney se leva et tituba jusqu'à lui.

-Major, commença t-il, je voulais vous remercier d'être venu à mon secours. Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez fait tirer dessus.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, doc, rétorqua le militaire avec un pâle sourire, de toute façon, c'est mon job. En tout cas je suis heureux que vous soyez sorti de là. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa Carson Beckett, le major Lorne a besoin de se reposer et vous aussi, Rodney, alors allez vous allonger sur une banquette.

Le scientifique allait rétorquer quand une main familière se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le docteur, souffla John Sheppard à son oreille, tu dois te reposer.

Le colonel dirigea son amoureux vers une couchette et le fit s'allonger puis il le couvrit avec la couverture. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et de le caresser mais ce n'était pas le moment et puis ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se contenta d'un sourire et d'une brève pression sur les doigts de son ami et se pencha sur lui.

-Nous aurons tout le temps sur Atlantis, chuchota t-il, dors, je t'aime.

-Rodney sourit et ferma les yeux…et les rouvrit de nouveau pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il rencontra le regard noisette de John fixé sur lui.

-Dors Rodney, je dois retourner à l'avant, dors.

Le scientifique acquiesça vaguement et se mit à somnoler. Les derniers évènements lui revenaient en mémoire pêle-mêle. Son enlèvement, les souterrains, Smeadon, les tavas et de la graisse répandue sur le sol, les souterrains de nouveau et Kolya.

Kolya…

_Ils viennent d'émerger une nouvelle fois de l'obscurité. Rodney cligne des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il vient de prendre une décision, il n'ira pas plus loin avec Kolya. Il a le sentiment que si le commandant l'entraîne avec lui il leur arrivera malheur, à lui et à son enfant. Ce n'est pas qu'il pense que le genii pourrait leur faire du mal mais le moment venu, il aura besoin d'être sous assistance médicale, il aura besoin de Carson Beckett. Et personne d'autre. Et puis il veut retrouver John, son amour et aussi ses amis. S'il se laisse emmener par Kolya, quand les reverra t-il ?_

_Alors il fait face au genii._

_-Vous devez me laisser partir maintenant, Kolya._

_-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela docteur McKay ?_

_-Parce que vous connaissez ma situation. Vous suivre serait prendre d'énormes risques pour mon enfant, vous le savez bien. Il doit naître sur Atlantis, tout y est prêt pour son arrivée. Ce ne sera pas une naissance ordinaire…_

_-Prendre des risques, nous connaissons cela, docteur, nous les genii le faisons sans arrêt, tous les jours…_

_-Pas avec les enfants, Kolya._

_-Deux des miens sont morts…_

_-Ce n'est pas cela qui les ramènera, rétorqua doucement Rodney. Je vous en prie, laissez-vivre le mien._

_Il fixe le genii dans les yeux. Son regard sombre est insondable. A quoi pense t-il ? Quelle sera sa décision ? Les pensées traversent à toute allure le cerveau de Rodney, cherchant des arguments. L'idée le traverse que Kolya a payé cher pour « l'acheter ». Il est tenté une seconde d'offrir un dédommagement financier mais comprend que ce serait une grosse erreur, une énorme maladresse. Le problème n'est plus là depuis longtemps. Kolya n'est pas Smeadon, il n'est pas cupide, c'est un homme d'une autre trempe._

_Il peut parler à Kolya de morale, le supplier, se mettre à genoux, hurler, résister mais il a le sentiment qu' il ferait fausse route._

_Finalement il opte pour la simplicité._

_Il s'approche du genii et pose une main sur son épaule. Il capte enfin une lueur dans le regard sombre. Puis il saisit la main de l'autre homme et la glisse sous ses vêtements, sur son ventre._

_-Sentez-le encore une fois, souffle Rodney, il bouge, il est vivant._

_Kolya ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Les souvenirs l'assaillent comme la première fois où il a posé la main sur l'estomac de cet homme. Un rire de femme, ravi, un ventre énorme, deux bébés qui ne tiennent déjà pas en place. Puis une autre fois, un ventre cette fois-ci doucement arrondi et un petit garçon, devenu un homme fort, père à son tour. La vie commence là, sous cette peau tendue. Le bébé se déplace et il suit la bosse mouvante du bout des doigts._

_Puis il ôte la main, remet machinalement le pull en place et recule._

_-C'est bien ce que je disais plus tôt, docteur McKay, vous êtes un homme redoutable, dit-il en esquissant une légère grimace._

_Rodney retient son souffle._

_-Allez-vous-en, articule le genii, vous n'avez qu'à contourner la carrière, vous les retrouverez._

_Rodney respire._

_-Merci Kolya, merci._

_-Allez, partez avant que je change d'avis !_

_Rodney se mord les lèvres._

_-Adieu commandant._

_-Au revoir, docteur McKay, réplique le genii d'un ton railleur, nous nous reverrons, soyez-en sûr !_

_Il disparait dans les taillis._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

-Une minute, Rodney, soupira Carson Beckett en promenant la sonde sur le ventre du scientifique. Cessez de bouger, nom de nom ! Bon, tout va bien.

-Mais ça vous nous l'avez déjà dit trois fois Carson, gémit le scientifique en serrant la main de John Sheppard, aussi tendu que lui. Dites-nous enfin le sexe du bébé sinon je vous jure que vous et Conan le barbare allez prendre des douches froides pendant un mois !

-Ne parlez pas ainsi de Ronon, sourit malicieusement le médecin, je pourrais bien lui répéter comment vous l'appelez !

-Carsoooon ! Supplia le Canadien.

-Bon, allez, émit le médecin refoulant l'envie de faire durer le suspense, vous allez être les heureux papas d'un…petit garçon !

John Sheppard ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Un petit garçon ! Fantastique ! Il aurait été aussi heureux si cela avait été une petite fille mais à quelque part l'annonce d'un mâle le remplissait secrètement d'orgueil. Bien sûr, il n'en dirait rien à personne. Un sourire béat couvrait son visage. Il allait tout lui enseigner. Le football, le base-ball, le pilotage, se battre, se défendre, le plaisir de voler, l'emmener sur des roues de Ferris, faire du vélo, des maths…

-John ! Hey John !

Le colonel atterrit. Rodney le fixait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, John Sheppard, déclara t-il mais ce bébé là sera sûrement un grand scientifique. Je le vois mal gaspiller la formidable intelligence qu'il aura sans aucun doute hérité de moi sur les gradins d'un stade à hurler des bêtises et…

-Et cet enfant fera absolument ce qu'il voudra, trancha Carson sur un ton péremptoire, surtout s'il hérite de vos fichus caractères. Croyez-moi, il va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et moi je rirais bien.

-Vous croyez Carson, demanda Rodney avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Mais non, Rodney, je plaisantais. Vous ferez comme tous les parents, c'est à dire que vous ferez ce que vous pouvez. Souvenez-vous, Rodney, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion il y a quelques mois. Vous savez ce qui compte, non ?

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais John le devança.

-C'est l'amour, déclara t-il en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

Exactement ! Répondit Carson tout en essuyant le gel sur le ventre de Rodney. Allez, maintenant disparaissez de mon infirmerie !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Un mois plus tard :**_

-John, je m'ennuie, gémit Rodney McKay, ça fait un mois que je suis enfermé là, je vais devenir fou moi !

-Rodney, tu exagères, nous faisons une promenade tous les soirs et aujourd'hui tu as eu la visite de Lorne et Teyla et tu as fais une partie d'échecs avec Radek. Dis donc, il est drôlement fort quand même, hein ? Il t'a battu. Elisabeth passe tous les jours ainsi que Carson et Ronon, que te faut-il de plus ?

-J'en ai assez, c'est tout, maugréa le scientifique. De toute façon, si Radek m'a battu c'est parce que j'ai de la peine à me concentrer en restant tout le temps enfermé, voilà, ajouta t-il avec une mauvaise fois absolue, d'habitude, c'est moi qui le bat !

-Hum ! John n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis mais il préféra garder son opinion pour lui, son amoureux était un peu pénible en ce moment. Il sortit un DVD de sa poche. Tu veux regarder un film ? Je l'avais commandé et il est arrivé la semaine dernière avec le dédale.

-Je sais pas, bouda Rodney en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

John le regarda. Rodney était trop craquant ainsi avec sa moue boudeuse et son ventre maintenant tout rond et bien bombé.

-Ecoute, je crois que je sais ce qu'il te faut.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui s'entrouvrirent et l'embrassa profondément. Rodney gémit dans le baiser.

-Laisse-moi faire, murmura John.

Il le déshabilla lentement, avec des gestes doux et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Puis il resta là à le contempler un moment. Rodney rosit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

-Je te trouve beau, rétorqua John en posant les deux mains sur le ventre de son amoureux qu'il caressa longuement. Puis les mains s'égarèrent, en haut, en bas et les lèvres vinrent à la rescousse. John prit le sexe tendu de Rodney dans sa bouche et entreprit de lui donner du plaisir. Rodney gémit longuement et glissa les doigts dans la crinière noire.

-John, fais-moi l'amour, je veux te sentir en moi, dit-il en haletant.

Le militaire délaissa à regret le membre tendu et se pencha sur Rodney. Il essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui imprégnait le large front et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Je t'aime tant, murmura t-il, j'en ai envie moi aussi, tu crois que c'est prudent ?

-Carson n'a rien dit contre, argumenta Rodney avec un petit sourire.

-Alors s'il n'a rien dit contre, c'est OK, déclara John en fouillant dans la table de nuit à la recherche du lubrifiant.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et reprit l' exploration du corps de son amant. Rodney se tendait et gémissait sous les caresses et les baisers puis John le fit se positionner sur le coté et s'allongea derrière lui, la poitrine collée sur le dos de son amoureux. Il lui embrassa la nuque et les épaules tout en le préparant. L'intrusion des longs doigts en lui fit gémir Rodney de plaisir puis John le pénétra lentement, avec précaution.

-Je t'en prie, supplia Rodney, j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin.

Alors son amant accéléra ses va-et-vient au rythme des halètements de plus en plus forts et rapides de Rodney. Sa main se referma sur le pénis de son amant à qui il fit subir le même traitement. John sentit le plaisir monter inexorablement en lui. Rodney atteignit son paroxysme, se tendit soudainement et jouit. John le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis les deux hommes restèrent un moment immobiles, savourant l'assouvissement de leur désir.

-Ben dis donc, si le bébé ne naît pas après ça ! Plaisanta John en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son amoureux. Il se leva et alla cherche une serviette dans la salle de bain. Il essuya délicatement l'estomac de Rodney et l'embrassa.

-Tes parents sont des vrais obsédés, déclara t-il au ventre rond, mais c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment.

Rodney sourit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je sens que je ne vais pas arriver à m'endormir, c'est quoi ton film ?

-« Walk the line », annonça John. C'est sur la vie de Johnny Cash. Je l'ai déjà vu, c'est super.

Rodney sourit de nouveau.

-Alors, va pour la vie de Johnny Cash, faudra que tu t'y habitues, bonhomme, dit-il en tapotant son ventre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un peu la June Carter de ton autre papa, ouaip, je suis sa muse !

John éclata de rire.

-Oui, tu es ma muse, mon amoureux, mon amant et l'homme de ma vie. Et en plus le père de mon enfant, c'est pas beau ça ?

Rodney rit à son tour et se décala, s'adossant au dossier du lit.

-Allez, envoie le film et viens vite t'installer.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les deux hommes visionnèrent l'histoire, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Alors ? S'enquit John quand le générique de fin défila.

-C'était pas mal.

-Seulement pas mal ? S'écria le militaire en mordillant le cou de son amant, je vais t'en donner des « pas mal », moi !

-Arrête ! Gloussa Rodney en se tortillant. Bon, je plaisantais, c'était très bien.

-Très très bien ?

-Très très très bien, rajouta Rodney en faisant semblant de se débattre. Attends ! Déclara t-il soudainement.

Le sérieux de son ton alerta John.

-Que se passe t-il Rodney ? Demanda t-il un peu alarmé.

-Je crois que c'est le bébé.

-Tu as des contractions ?

-Idiot ! Riposta Rodney avec un petit sourire, comment veux-tu que j'aie des contractions ! Non, c'est autre chose.

-Tu as mal ?

-Un peu, oui, c'est bizarre. Ecoute, John, je crois que c'est le moment, appelle Carson.

-Tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire, que c'est le moment ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais JE LE SAIS, c'est tout.

John Sheppard bondit du lit et se saisit précipitamment de sa radio.

-Carson, c'est John, le bébé veut sortir…oui, Rodney en est sûr, il n'a aucun doute là-dessus.

John Sheppard posa sa radio et se tourna vers son compagnon, il lui prit la main, les yeux brillants.

-Nous allons être papas, Rodney.

Le scientifique le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Oui John.

-N'ai pas peur, tout se passera bien, le rassura son amoureux en lui prenant la main.

-Je sais. Je t'aime, répliqua Rodney en l'embrassant.

Le bébé se déplaça franchement. Les deux hommes joignirent leurs mains ensemble et les posèrent sur le ventre de Rodney.

_A suivre…pour le dernier chapitre_.


	32. 32

32 )

**DERNIER CHAPITRE. MERCI À CEUX QUI ONT SUIVI CETTE HISTOIRE ET MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS.**

32 )

A la seconde même où tu es né, tout a changé. Il y avait un « avant » puis il y a eu un « après ». Avant je n'étais responsable que de moi et brusquement je le suis devenu de toi, avec John bien sûr. En un instant ma vie venait de changer, il faudrait compter avec toi. Au moment où tu es arrivé, quand le médecin t'a soulevé au-dessus de moi, j'ai tendu les bras vers toi, je t'ai aimé, je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de cet amour. Tous mes doutes venaient de s'envoler. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de brûlant, une bouffée d'amour.

Quand Carson t'a posé sur ma poitrine, petite boule chaude, j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ma solitude venait de s'envoler. Tu étais beau, des cheveux noirs, la peau lisse et tendue et une petite bouche rouge adorable. Je n'en revenais pas. John avait un grand sourire idiot sur le visage. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ému.

L'infirmière t'a saisi et emmené pendant que Carson s'occupait de moi. J'essayais de ne pas penser qu'il était en train de me recoudre. Tu t'es mis à hurler et Carson a dit quelque chose comme quoi tu étais bien mon fils, pas de doute !

Elle t'a pesé, mesuré, pratiqué divers tests sous le regard attentif de ton autre papa. De temps en temps elle venait me mettre au courant de ton poids, de ta taille puis elle t'a mis dans les bras de John.

Je crois que cela a été un des plus beaux jours de nos vies, à John et moi.

Puis ils nous ont laissé seuls un moment. Je me souviens que John s'est assis au bord du lit et que nous t'avons contemplé un long moment, émerveillés.

Je me souviens de tout comme si c'était hier et pourtant plus de vingt ans ont passés.

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler finalement ? ai-je demandé.

Nous avions évidemment pas mal parlé des prénoms mais sans vraiment arriver à nous mettre d'accord mais à cet instant c'est venu simplement, facilement.

-Je pense à Aiden, a prononcé John doucement.

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai compris. Le souvenir était toujours présent et John ne voulait pas l'oublier. C'était aussi un hommage à ce jeune lieutenant loyal et courageux qu'il avait pris son aile et qui s'était envolé.

-C'est un beau nom, ai-je acquiescé.

John a eu un sourire heureux et m'a embrassé puis il déposé un baiser sur ta petite joue ronde de bébé.

-Aiden…

J'ai rectifié.

-Aiden Peter McKay Sheppard.

-Peter ?

-Le nom d'un autre ami disparu.

Je pensais bien sûr à Peter Grodin. Il n'y avait là rien de morbide. C'était l'occasion d'exprimer notre reconnaissance. Peter avait donné sa vie pour nous.

Puis nous avons fait la route ensemble, tous les trois, sur Atlantis, soutenus par nos amis. Elisabeth, Radek, Carson, Ronon, Teyla et Lorne. Leur amitié nous a grandement facilité la vie. Les gens n'ont pas posé trop de questions et s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, ils sont restés discrets. Tu étais un enfant très intelligent, vif, éveillé, sociable. Tu accumulais les connaissances et faisais beaucoup de bêtises. John disait que c'était normal. Il a bien ri et pris ta défense le jour où avec tes amis athosiens tu as gravé vos noms sur l'écran de mon ordinateur portable avec une pierre pointue pour leur montrer que tu savais écrire. Il a beaucoup moins ri quand vous avez pris les cordes de sa guitare pour voir si c'était possible de s'en servir pour fabriquer des arcs. Evidement là c'est moi qui suis intervenu. Après tout les bêtises c'est le lot de l'enfance, comme il se plaisait à me le rappeler.

Il t'a appris à faire du vélo, à jouer au golf, au foot, au base-ball et plus tard à piloter. Je t'ai enseigné les sciences, les maths, la physique. Nous nous sommes surtout efforcés de te guider et de te conduire à l'age adulte en bonne santé mentale et physique. Et je crois que nous nous sommes plutôt bien débrouillés. Nous t'avons habitué à garder l'esprit ouvert et enseigné la tolérance. J'avoue que moi-même j'ai dû faire quelques efforts de ce côté là. J'ai beaucoup appris avec toi aussi. Comme disait Carson, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu.

Nous t'avons emmené régulièrement sur la Terre jusqu'à tes douze ans, tu t'en souviens ? Tu as fait connaissance avec Jeanie, ta tante, ton oncle Kaleb et tes cousins. Tu t'entendais si bien avec eux. Peut-être que nous les reverrons un jour. Qui sait…

Tu connais l'histoire et comment Atlantis a auto-proclamé son Indépendance. C'était un premier décembre. John a tenu à cette date parce que c'était celle de ton anniversaire.

Un jour le contact avec la Terre a cessé. Comme cela, subitement. Comme s'ils n'avaient plus de Porte là-bas. Le Dédale n'est jamais arrivé. Que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde a sa petite idée là-dessus mais personne ne connaît la vérité. La situation politique sur la Terre était au plus mal, les relations tendues entre les grandes puissances. Est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés à la dernière extrémité ? Personne ne le sait.

Nous nous sommes déclarés Etat d'Atlantis, indépendant, démocratique et laïc, comme disent les français.

Je pense souvent à Jeanie et à ses enfants, ils me manquent. John n'en parle pas mais je sais qu'il pense à son frère. Il dit qu'un jour il trouvera un vaisseau spatial, comme l'Orion et que nous irons voir. Il sait à quel point j'ai de la peine. Sans votre amour à tous les deux, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup.

Aiden, tu as déjoué tous nos pronostics et tu es devenu un grand musicien. Tu composes de la musique et tu joues. Tu apportes du bonheur et de la beauté à nos existences. Nous sommes heureux sur Atlantis mais l'art manquait. Ce quelque chose d'inutile mais absolument indispensable, comme disait Oscar Wilde. Lorne et sa peinture et toi et ta musique. Nous avons peut-être aussi quelques écrivains, des poètes, de belles voix parmi nous. Qui sait ?

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée parce que ta compagne, Mina, une jeune scientifique athosienne a donné naissance à un enfant. C'est une petite fille. Tu veux l'appeler Meredith et cela fait rire John. Il est là, près de moi, penché sur le berceau. La petite main du bébé se referme sur son doigt comme tu le faisais quand tu es né.

John a maintenant quelques cheveux gris et moi je me dégarnis. Le temps passe et je l'aime toujours autant et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Plusieurs d'entre nous ont établi des colonies sur le continent maintenant que nous avons vaincu les wraith et les oris. Nous, nous avons choisi de vivre dans la cité. Nous sommes en paix avec les genii, heureusement. Mais nous gardons de bonnes relations entre nous et nous nous serrons les coudes. Ils s'agit de ne pas réitérer les erreurs que nous avons faites sur Terre. Mais l'être humain étant ce qu'il est, parfois je me demande…

Quelques uns de nos amis sont morts et d'autres encore vivants. Il y a eu des naissances. Carson et Ronon ont adopté deux enfants. Ils sont heureux. Une des premières décisions que nous avons prises en déclarant notre Indépendance a été de lever le DADT, cette loi hypocrite et injuste. Cela a à peine fait se soulever quelques sourcils, il y avait tellement de problèmes à s'occuper !

J'ai eu l'occasion de revoir le commandant Kolya, comme il l'avait prédit et puis un jour, John l'a tué, comme dans un duel. Cela m'a touché. Parfois je pense à lui. Lui aussi avait un fils qui a eu des enfants à son tour mais je n'en parle pas à John. Après tout nous avons tous nos petits secrets…

Voilà, je retourne à mon laboratoire. John m'accompagne un bout de chemin. Il m'enlace et il m'embrasse comme si c'était notre premier jour puis il rejoint la salle d'entraînement où, en compagnie de Teyla et Lorne il entraîne les jeunes atlantes et athosiens, garçons et filles. Nous sommes en paix, actuellement mais nous ne pouvons nous passer d'une armée. La vie dans la galaxie de Pégase nous a enseigné qu'il fallait toujours se tenir prêts.

John se retourne et me sourit.

La vie continue.

FIN


End file.
